Flores de sangre
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Albafica tiene miedo de pensar que gracias a Lugonis y Agasha, no tuvo más remedio que odiarse a sí mismo. Penúltimo capítulo.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, más bien a sus respectivos dueños: Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin fines de lucro.

 **NdA:** Siempre me ha gustado mucho la fantasía. Desde que era niña, mi padre y mi abuelo me contaban muchos cuentos donde la fantasía abundaba. Incluso la fantasía de terror, porque a veces mi padre decía que mis muñecas se movían en la noche, o que mientras dormía los duendes bajaban del cerro donde vivíamos xD El caso, es que me gusta mucho, así que no se sorprendan si este fic tiene alguna temática fantástica. No es un AU, por lo que he intentado apegarme a la historia como la pinta Teshirogi. Espero les guste. Sólo serán dos capítulos (originalmente era uno, pero me estaba quedando muy largo, así que lo dividí) ya estoy por terminar el otro. Lo actualizaré la próxima semana, si todo sale bien.

Bueno, además prometí que traería algo de Albafica, especialmente acompañado de la pequeña florista. Aunque en este prefacio no van a ver nada de ellos todavía, pues necesitaba explicar esta historia previa a ellos. Igual y espero la disfruten. En esta ocasión me vi en la necesidad de usar OC (Cosa que no acostumbro a hacer ya que no me gusta) sin embargo era necesario.

No actualizo mis demás fics ya que no estoy en mi casa desde hace más de dos semanas. No tengo mi lap a la mano por lo cuál no tengo ninguno de mis archivos donde ya llevaba mis adelantos. Esta lap que me prestaron al menos me ha servido para desaburrirme un rato (llevo enferma todo el día xd) Y como le hace falta el driver de la tarjeta de vídeo, pues no quedo otra cosa más que escribir.

Honestamente, estoy algo triste. Nada del otro mundo, pero quería que mi padre me diera el visto bueno de la historia. Sin embargo se fue sin previo aviso y no se cuando vuelva a verlo. Al menos, espero que ustedes la disfruten. xD

Sin más palabrerío, les dejo con el prefacio.

¡Feliz 2017!

* * *

 **Flores de Sangre.**

 **Prefacio.**

 _Se dice que es de temple traicionero y vergonzoso aquel que se atreva a servir a un dios y amar en su corazón a otro. ¿Qué valor podrían tener las palabras de aquel que no sabe cómo servir a otros y servirse así mismo? Aquel que no conoce la sabiduría de su propio corazón no tienen derecho a decir las palabras ni a acudir a las acciones. Ningún hombre debe hacer caso de todo aquello que pueda provenir del que es desleal desde el alma._

 _Zander se enamoró de Afrodita. Ni él mismo comprendió como fue que sucedió, no sabía si la vio en un sueño y fue cautivo de su belleza, no sabía si es que la historia de esta diosa escondía unos secretos que tanto le encantaban y le enajenaban el alma. Sólo sabía que la amaba de una manera desesperada. Y ese amor que crecía dentro de su pecho le obligaba a actuar, a inmortalizarlo de alguna forma. Construirle un altar, entregarle algo más allá que sentimientos._

 _Fue como entonces, en la Doceava Casa, en el jardín del Templo de Piscis, él construyó un altar a la diosa del Amor. Zander de Piscis era un guerrero consagrado a Athena y sin embargo, silenciosamente amaba desmesuradamente a Afrodita. Y entonces, todos los días llevaba flores a aquella figura inmortalizada en piedra que él mismo había moldeado con sus manos, dándole las figuras exóticas con todo su amor, acariciando la piedra como si se tratase de la piel._

 _Rosas rojas adornaban aquella figura inmóvil. Y como el Caballero de Piscis, Zander amaba las cosas hermosas y se entregaba de buena manera a las artes. Era habilidoso con el martillo y el cincel y sabía descubrir la inteligencia de una rosa en su belleza. Sus finos y pálidos dedos también sabían viajar a través de las cuerdas del arpa que gemía deliciosamente al sentir las caricias del músico experto. Y todas esas canciones se elevaban en el nombre de la diosa amante de Ares. Eso Zander lo sabía pero tampoco le importaba. Él la amaba y cantaba su amor en la noche silenciosa y taciturna. Y una noche… la diosa Afrodita inclinó su oído desde el cielo y entonces lo escuchó. Y lo que oyó le pareció bello, y bañándose en jactancia su corazón palpitó soberbio al saberse motivo de deslealtad de uno de aquellos tan fieles guerreros de esa diosa Athena a quien nada tenía que envidiarle y sin embargo, saberse poderosa por encima de algo suyo la excitaba._

 _Se disfrazó del hermoso ruiseñor que canta junto al enamorado solitario. Bajó a las Doce Casas. Nadie advirtió su presencia en la noche callada que teje horas de ilusiones en los sueños de las personas. Y una vez en el templo de Zander, sus pies descalzos recorrieron el camino de baldosas hasta llegar a la habitación del Caballero. Dulce y diáfana la luz de plata se derramó desde la ventana y la hizo brillar en la oscuridad de la noche. Piscis despertó al sentir la presencia de la mujer, y entonces la miró, ya no había más piedra ni una figura inmóvil a quien entregarle un amor prohibido. Ahí estaba ella envuelta en ese cuerpo precioso digno de una diosa._

 _Ella se acercó, él iba a decir palabra pero ella le silenció los labios con los suyos. Y probó el sendero de esa piel mortal, así como él degustó cada paisaje que ofrecía aquella piel inmaculada e inmortal. Bajo la noche y las estrellas se entregaron sellando el más hermoso arte en silencio; el pecado._

 _Los días pasaron, y la diosa continuó visitando a aquel Santo al que había tomado como suyo. Y entonces él le cantaba hermosas canciones y el arpa jamás había sonado tan celestial desde que Zander había encontrado su razón de ser, realizada. Y también se dieron tiempo a las palabras y a los pensamientos. Y sin darse cuenta… Afrodita comprendió que el amor que aquel mortal le ofrecía, comenzaba a ser recíproco._

 _Pero lo nacido de lo indebido tarde o temprano encuentra la luz frente al deber. Zander fue descubierto en sus deslices con la diosa y de inmediato fue llevado al Salón del Trono, donde el todavía joven Sage, Patriarca del Santuario, lo juzgaría. Y en el Olimpo, los dioses miraron curiosos sobre el escándalo que se estaba desarrollando en el Santuario de Athena, quien siempre había presumido de permanecer casta, y así, como ella era leal a sus votos, sus Santos le eran leales sólo a ella._

 _Entre todo el murmuro de los dioses, Athena quien se encontraba descansando tranquila en su estancia, les ignoró pues conocía los intereses de sus iguales y no le parecían relevantes. Pero la situación cambió cuando fue informada del embarazoso asunto. Preocupada y al mismo tiempo, furiosa con Afrodita, bajó al Santuario que siempre la recibía con alegría cada doscientos años. Pero no utilizó aquel cuerpo mortal al que tanto cariño le había acogido. No, esta vez su cuerpo de diosa fue el medio que utilizó para llegar a sus antiguos aposentos._

 _Y se encontraron entonces tres dioses y dos mortales en la Sala del Patriarca: Athena, Afrodita, Zander, Sage y Ares quien estaba furioso con su amante y deseaba por todos los medios, matar a aquel mortal que le parecía tan nefasto y se sentía tan indignado que la diosa le hubiese engañado con tan insignificante basura._

 _Zander sintió que de pronto el corazón le pesaba porque al contemplar el dolor en los ojos de la diosa a quien servía, sintió como si le estuviera rompiendo el corazón a ella tan pura, amable, bondadosa y bella. Porque ella había cumplido siempre sus votos y amaba tanto a los humanos que daba su sangre, su tiempo y sus bendiciones a ellos y eso él jamás lo notó y se sintió egoísta._

 _Ares maldijo las rosas que Zander tanto había cultivado en su amor hacía Afrodita para ofrecérselas como un obsequio. Y en ellas el veneno nació. Haciendo que nadie jamás pudiera tocar esas rosas malditas sin morir en el intento. Pero Zander aceptó el castigo y juró ante Athena y ante el Patriarca que de ahora en adelante llevaría esas rosas consigo mismo, y si no era capaz de superar su veneno entonces él moriría bajo el peso de sus propias debilidades. Pero si lograba sobrevivir, juró pasar el resto de su vida en completa soledad. Juró que así sería con sus sucesores quienes llevarían esta, la maldición de Piscis latente en sus venas. Pero le prometió a Athena que él mismo se encargaría de que los que le siguieran serían fuertes y le servirían lealmente hasta hallar la muerte._

 _Fue como así, Zander se condenó a una triste soledad. Y cada vez que Afrodita intentaba verlo, Ares frustraba sus planes, por lo que el tiempo pasó rápido. No fue fácil para el Caballero adaptarse al veneno de Piscis, pero lo logró, y una vez realizado esto, tomó un discípulo, el nombre de aquel pequeño huérfano era Lugonis. Zander le enseñó todas sus artes; le enseñó como escuchar a las flores y le hizo entrenar en el arte de la guerra y le ayudó a profundizar en los secretos de la sangre; donde se hallaba la lealtad y la integridad. Y Lugonis creció bajo el calor de un maestro al que los años habían vuelto de temple tranquilo y sosegado. Y el alumno aprendió mucho de ese silencio. Y se enorgulleció de compartir la sangre, a pesar de que no era conocedor de la triste historia que se desarrollaba detrás de los Lazos Carmesí._

 _El tiempo transcurrió y prontamente la sangre de Zander sucumbió ante la fuerza de su discípulo. Una noche luego de haber concluido el ritual de Piscis, Zander ordenó a su discípulo ir a dormir. Pero antes de que Lugonis se retirara, su maestro hizo algo que nunca había hecho y por primera vez en su vida, Lugonis fue abrazado._

 _Luego Zander se retiró silencioso a la parte más solitaria de su jardín, levantó la mirada a las estrellas y entonces sonrió, cerrando los ojos para dejar que el par de lágrimas fluyera. Afrodita apareció en espíritu ante él y miró entristecida la escena. Pero cuando Zander la miró sintió tanta tranquilidad en esa mirada, casi haciéndola olvidar que el hombre que estaba frente a ella estaba a punto de morir._

— _Afrodita, ¿puedes concederme un deseo antes de mi partida? — Pidió Zander, con una sonrisa tranquila. La diosa asintió en silencio. — He condenado a mis sucesores a una soledad carente de amor. Cuando me enamoré de ti era joven e ingenuo. Pero incluso así, siempre he pensado que la cosa más sabia que he hecho en mi vida, a parte de haber dado todo de mí a mi alumno, fue amarte._

— _Incluso antes de morir continuas siendo tan ingenuo, Zander. — Habló Afrodita, acercándose a su Caballero para acariciarle la mejilla pálida y delinear aquellos pómulos ya tan marcados por la enfermedad. Como respuesta, él le sonrió, mirándola con aquel amor tanto pueril como sapiente a través de esos ojos cansados sostenidos sólo por el peso de las sombras bajo ellos._

— _Lugonis es joven y por tanto la voluntad que posee está en la cúspide de su fuerza. Pero cuando crezca la soledad le abrirá los ojos y le amargará el corazón. — Zander cerró los ojos con frustración ante eso. Afrodita lo miró compasiva. — Lo mismo sucederá con sus sucesores. Así que, para poder partir en paz, te pido como un favor que, en medio de sus vidas, cuando sus corazones vibren con un deseo y aquel deseo sea la verdad de sus almas, por favor, concédeselos. Sólo un deseo, así como concediste el mío._

 _Afrodita asintió, con la mirada triste, pero a pesar del dolor de lo que todo alrededor representaba, Zander le sonrió. Lo miró caer al suelo, siendo recibido por las rosas quienes construyeron un lecho donde morir. La sangre emanó de aquellos labios que ella había besado en los días mozos de él. Y entonces sintió deseos de llorar cuando le vio cerrar los ojos. Se inclinó para besar la piel carente de vida. No lloró porque no sabía como. Pero le acarició el rostro con amor. Y vio aquel hermoso cadáver desaparecer entre las rosas._

 _La mañana siguiente acogió a Lugonis con la noticia de que se había quedado solo por siempre. No supo que fue de su maestro, no encontró su cuerpo y el Patriarca le informó que no sabía nada al respecto. Entonces lo que prosiguió fueron días de determinación, al joven se le hizo la prueba para convertirse en Caballero y con el orgullo de Piscis enfrentó audaz el reto y venció._

 _En los años venideros muchas cosas se hablaron sobre el Santo de Piscis, Lugonis; y el Patriarca Sage vio que este era de corazón noble y leal, por lo que sirvió al Santuario ejemplarmente durante sus años de vida._

 _A pesar de que jamás pudo ver a la diosa Athena, un amor sincero por ella creció dentro de él, expresado a través de sus ideales. Y es que Lugonis estaba solo, así que, aunque fuerte, tenaz e inteligente, el amor que podía prodigar a las cosas no podía ser otro más que uno inocente, ya que la soledad no le había permitido conocer a plenitud muchas cosas de los procederes humanos._

 _Pero con el tiempo creció. Se volvió ágil en la estrategia. Adoptó las Rosas Demoníacas Reales, pero también logró crear y dominar las Rosas Piraña y las Rosas Sangrientas. Y su poder fue todavía mayor al de su maestro. Pero entre más fuerte se hacía más peligrosa su existencia se volvía y lo obligaba a recluirse todavía más del mundo exterior. La tristeza se extendía a través de sus venas._

 _Asustado, su hermano Luco, quien fue separado de él cuando los deberes del entrenamiento se interpusieron, le prometió hallar una cura para su sangre y trabajó con empeño. Pero a la distancia, Lugonis le sonreía, y hablándole mediante las flores le hacía sentir tranquilo ante la frustración que él, como su hermano menor, sentía por no poder ayudarle y no poder abrazarle al menos una vez._

 _El Santo de Piscis siempre creyó que podría vivir su vida en completa soledad. Pero un día una tragedia le arrugó el corazón, ya que vio morir a su compañero de armas: Zaphiri de Escorpio. Y las palabras que le dirigieron en aquel momento lo hicieron caer en cuenta de una cruda realidad; era hora de abrazar ese cadáver, porque Lugonis sólo podía compartir su existencia con los muertos. Sólo un cuerpo sin vida le otorgaría un tacto semejante al de los vivos. ¿Sería la muerte lo suficientemente prudente para hacer de la existencia de Lugonis algo más llevadera?_

 _Incluso si así lo era, la muerte no podía ofrecerle el cariño que el Santo de Piscis tanto se negaba en recibir y sin embargo sabía que necesitaba._

 _Y entonces, comenzó. Cimbraba, dentro de su pecho._

 _El deseo de no estar sólo._

 _Quizá… si tuviera un discípulo. Alguien a quien enseñarle todo lo que sabía. Alguien a través del cual sobrevivir. Alguien a quien abrazar durante la inocencia de la infancia. Alguien para aprender cosas nuevas mediante ese alguien._

 _Y entonces, Afrodita escuchó ese deseo._

 _Bajó, silenciosa, al templo de Piscis donde guardaba tantos recuerdos. Y le vio. Escondida entre las sombras, disfrazada de un bello ruiseñor; le vio llorando un poco, entregado a esa soledad sin oponer resistencia, como el niño que se entrega al abrazo de su madre. Afrodita cantó como el ruiseñor canta en la noche y entonces las rosas se enamoraron de su crinar y se negaron a hacerle daño. Por tal ella pudo leer en el corazón de aquel hombre que conoció cuando niño aunque él no la recordara. Entendió que ese deseo era la verdad de Lugonis. Y dispuesta a cumplirlo, se marchó._

 _Consultó al oráculo, para saber quien sería el sucesor de Piscis. Y se encontró con que sería un pequeño niño todavía resguardado bajo el vientre materno. Sólo faltaba un par de meses para que aquel pequeño niño naciera. Sin embargo también se predijo que su madre moriría en el parto y el niño, que nacería en una vieja cabaña ya siendo carcomida por la polilla, se quedaría sin familia que le cuidase._

 _En la noche helada de Febrero, sucedió. Y Afrodita, ya sabiendo lo que sucedería, acudió a la cabaña que se encontraba a las afueras de Atenas. Estaba solitaria, como olvidada. Y la madre, dando a luz sola en la oscuridad, sin una mano para apretar, sin un esposo en quien apoyarse, lloraba mientras gritaba su dolor a la nada. Cuando Albafica nació, la fuerza que le quedaba a aquella cansada mujer le alcanzó para tomar al bebé entre sus manos, entonces lo abrazó y le besó la frente, siendo conocedora de la felicidad que sólo un hijo puede ofrecer. Y el llanto del recién nacido la arrulló. Y ella, sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos, para no volver a abrirlos nunca más._

 _Afrodita sintió pena por aquella mujer. Pero no era asunto suyo intervenir en su destino. Tomó al pequeño entre brazos y lo cobijó con las más finas sedas. Entonces, miró por última vez a la mujer que había fallecido y condoliéndose por saber que en ella el amor no triunfó al ser abandonada por el padre del niño, la diosa le ofreció un bello sepulcro, donde colocó una rosa sobre el pecho de la dama la cuál al recibir la rosa se desvaneció en el alba del amanecer, con el rocío de las flores._

 _Las primeras semanas, la diosa cuidó a Albafica, y cuando el tiempo fue favorable, una vez más bajó al Templo de Piscis. Para ella, todavía era claro el deseo de Lugonis que seguía palpitando en su corazón. Entonces, la diosa cantó una canción imperceptible al oído humano. Las rosas fueron las oyentes, y como si les estuvieran arrullando, abrieron los pétalos pacíficamente y entonces recibieron al pequeño bebé que sería su nuevo compañero. Afrodita le ordenó a las rosas no hacer daño al bebé, pero no hizo falta más, pues ellas lo amaron desde el inicio._

 _Cantó la última estrofa y entonces todo quedó en silencio. El bebé, que todavía se aferraba con aquellas pequeñas manitas al dedo índice de Afrodita, lloró cuando esta le soltó. Y abrió los ojos, ella le miró y le sonrió. Entonces se desvaneció. Pasaron algunos segundos y el bebé entendió que estaba solo. Fue como comenzó a llorar. Las rosas, entristecidas, le ofrecieron su calor. Pero no podían abrazarlo todavía, y no podían susurrarle palabras de alivio._

 _Pero no hizo falta más. Su dueño llegó. Y Lugonis vio el escenario sorprendido. Y tomó a aquel bebé, no sabiendo todavía, que jamás lo soltaría._

— _Tú nombre será Albafica, pequeño. — Y sonrió, mientras lo arrullaba entre sus brazos. El bebé dejo de llorar y cuando logró abrir sus enormes ojos azules, Lugonis vio en ellos un destino extraordinario. — ¿En ti guardaré mi confianza? — Preguntó sonriente. El bebé sonrió y rió al escucharlo, como haciéndole saber a Lugonis que oír su voz le tranquilizaba. — Vaya, veo que te agrado._

 _El tacto de esa piel tan suave hizo que Lugonis sintiera deseos de llorar. Pero no lo hizo. No todavía._

 _Sólo pensaba que no entendía qué hacía ese bebé ahí y cómo había podido haber sobrevivido al veneno de las rosas. Quizás un regalo de los dioses… pensó. Y entonces besó la frente del niño. Luego volvió a mirarlo._

— _Albafica es el nombre con el que te he llamado. Pero primero necesito ser tu padre para poder darte un nombre. —El Caballero de Piscis había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que había sonreído de la manera en como lo hacía cuando miraba a ese pequeño e inocente bebé entre sus brazos. — ¿Me darás permiso de ser tu padre, pequeña flor?_

 _Ante eso el bebé sonrió y se sacudió, emocionado entre los brazos del hombre. Luego silenció, pero le miró y elevó la pequeña manita hasta posarla en la mejilla de Lugonis._

 _Aquel era el "sí" más sincero que Lugonis había visto en su vida._


	2. El secreto de los bosques

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, más bien a su respectivos creadores: Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin fines de lucro.

 **NdA:** ¡Ay! Van a querer matarme. Sé que dije que solo serían dos capítulos, pero la idea creció y creció y pues la verdad será más largo de lo que esperaba. Antes dije que ya llevaba la mayor parte del capítulo escrita pero la releí y no me gustó nada así que tuve que volver a empezar. xd Sin embargo espero les guste... la verdad es que el capítulo pasado fue muy bien recibido que ya hasta me da miedo que este no les guste tanto. xD Sin embargo... pues a ver. xD

* * *

 **Flores de Sangre.**

 **Capítulo I:**

 **El secreto de los bosques.**

" _Los paisajes y los sonidos son vistos y oídos en tiempo y eternidad; y cuando la eternidad de un paisaje o sonido nos golpea, nuestra vista y oído se embriagan de dicha… El destino del alma nunca puede ser estudiado por la razón"._ ㅡ Henry David Thoreau.

* * *

 **.**

Los secretos suelen escabullirse fácilmente entre los árboles, como si se tratara de ninfas que corren y saltan a través de los bosques buscando encontrar aquel bello claro empapado de la diáfana luz de la luna para poder danzar y cantar y hacer odas entonces al sol y al viento y todo aquello hermoso que es merecedor de los trabajos que sólo el arte puede ofrecer.

Y es que los secretos de Agasha viajaban con el viento y entonces su voz cantarina era llevada entre las hojas de los árboles, acariciando suavemente los frondosos troncos que sostenían aquellas melenas verdes, embrujando a los animales del bosque que se hallaba a las afueras de Rodorio.

Y aquellos secretos eran escuchados desde las sombras por el Santo de Piscis. Albafica la veía a la distancia, y no hacía falta que se acercara al lugar donde ella siempre solía jugar para saber cuándo llegaría, ya que cuando aquellos ligeros pasos hacían el recorrido de siempre a través del bosque, los insectos saltaban, los pequeños animales corrían y jugaban e incluso los árboles parecían vibrar de excitación. Aquel bosque se había enamorado de Agasha. Finalmente, ella era la única que se aventuraba por aquellos senderos sin miedo, y con su mirada se desprendía el amor que ella sentía por los arboles perennifolios, por las pequeñas mariposas que pululaban parsimoniosas, por las ardillas que corrían y se escondían y cada cosa hermosa que ahí habitaba.

No obstante, Albafica no deseaba profanar la intimidad de la joven. Simplemente las cosas sucedieron un día, cuando el Santo de Piscis se encontraba haciendo su guardia habitual en el bosque. Sage, condescendiente con la situación de Albafica y el horror alojado en su sangre, le había pedido que hiciera guardia todas las tardes en el bosque que cercaba el Santuario y quedaba también a las afueras de Rodorio. Esa era una misión que incluso un Caballero de Bronce podría llevar a cabo con facilidad; pero la intención del Patriarca iba más allá. Deseaba que Albafica se embriagara de los aromas de los árboles, que sintiera la quietud del viento en su rostro y viera como las hojas caían grácilmente abandonando las ramas que las acogieron maternalmente durante su vida. Quería que no se encerrara en su templo junto a esas rosas que de alguna manera Albafica odiaba, incluso aunque no lo dijera. Quería que pensamientos impolutos se engendraran en la mente del Caballero de Piscis ayudado por la gracia del bosque. Quizás así aquella soledad autoimpuesta fuera más llevadera.

Además, incluso aunque el Pontífice quería creer en la buena voluntad de la mayoría de la gente del pueblo, sabía que el bosque a las afueras había presenciado muchas tragedias llevadas a cabo por bandidos, secuestradores o ladrones, que habían ultrajado con malicia aquel santuario natural para tomarlo como principal escenario para sus fechorías; gente muerta inocentemente por la obtención de algún bien y, encerrados en la soledad del bosque nadie jamás vendría en ayuda.

Por eso Albafica estaba ahí, cuidaba que nada malo sucediera y perturbara todavía más el sosiego de la naturaleza y la tranquilidad de las personas. Finalmente él tenía una capacidad congénita para sentir mediante la vegetación y eso le ayudaba a prevenir cualquier asalto y no hacía falta que nadie más le ayudara en esa tarea, por lo cual era perfecta para él.

Sin embargo, un día la vio. Desde las sombras la contempló. Agasha estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol, en un claro que se hallaba algo lejano a la entrada del bosque. El Santo de Piscis había fruncido el ceño al verla tan tranquila, casi cínica, ajena a los peligros que podrían presentarse al estar tan sola y tan lejana de las personas. Y se hubiera atrevido a salir de las sombras y entrar a aquel pequeño claro sólo para pedirle que se fuera porque no era propio que una joven estuviera tan desprotegida en medio del bosque donde no se sabía cuál sería el siguiente movimiento del sino.

Pero antes de dar los pasos decisivos que revelarían su estadía junto a ella, se detuvo al escucharla cantar.

Aquel día, el noble guardián de la niña, un pequeño perro callejero, apenas más allá de un cachorro, la había acompañado como era su costumbre, pero estaba cansado. Agasha ignoraba por qué tenía un ojo lastimado y una patita herida, pero estuvo triste por ese hecho. Entonces le había vendado la patita y le dio de comer y él como su fiel compañero la llevó hasta el pequeño claro, pero estaba tan cansado que no podía jugar con ella como de costumbre. Entonces ella recostó la cabeza de su amigo sobre su regazo y le acaricio el pelaje y le cantó suavemente y el perro durmió tranquilo, cediendo al descanso que tanto necesitaba.

—Duerme bien, Adelphos. —Luego de haber cantado, Agasha miró a su guardián y lo dejo dormir. —Eres un perro muy travieso. Pero así te quiero. — Y sonrió enternecida por la escena que contemplaba en aquellos momentos: la tranquilidad que sólo el sueño puede ofrecer.

Su dulce canto también había atraído a un par de ardillas que se fueron a posar delante de ella quien yacía tranquila al cuidado de su amigo. Y al verlas Agasha sonrió.

—¡Al fin llegaron! Aletina y Diácono, creí que este día no vendrían. — Y entonces, del pequeño morral que llevaba consigo, cogió una bolsita de tela y vació unas cuantas semillas de girasol sobre el pasto para que el par de ardillas pudiera comer.

Agasha contempló en silencio todo y tranquilamente dio descanso a su espalda sobre el tronco del árbol donde yacía sentada. Y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a compartir el mismo sueño que Adelphos.

Albafica había visto todo. Debía admitir que el canto de Agasha lo había enternecido, la escena había sido como el ruiseñor que canta para que la rosa abra tranquilamente sus pétalos; Agasha cantó y Albafica escuchó y se sintió conmovido. La voz de la niña no era tan especial, pero en ella se dejaba oír la inocencia y la nobleza en una melodía dulce y eso era lo que más resaltaba de la situación.

También pudo notar que la niña tenía una compañía curiosa pero que ella sabía disfrutar de esa compañía sin necesidad de cosas pomposas y también sin necesidad de que las palabras le fueran devueltas.

El Santo de Piscis suspiró. No sabía si se trataba de una joven ingenua y soñadora, pero lo que si llegaba a comprender es que ella debía tener sus razones para ir a un lugar tan apartado de todo; quizás ella buscaba la manera de estar sola y Albafica no le podía negar ese derecho. Así que simplemente se marchó, de cualquier manera, él estaría a los alrededores por lo que, si le pasaba algo a aquella niña, él podría ayudarle.

Creyó que aquel sería el único día, pero con el paso de los atardeceres y el cobijo de las estrellas se dio cuenta de que no sería así, Agasha continuó yendo a diario junto a su habitual compañía de pequeños animales. En varias ocasiones deseó pedirle que no acudiera más a ese lugar, pero por alguna extraña razón le tranquilizaba verla divertirse tan amenamente en compañía de otros seres vivos que no fueran humanos y eso le apaciguaba un poco el corazón y entonces la dejaba hacer y decir lo que ella quisiera. Él sólo contemplaba desde las sombras de los árboles y la seguridad de sus silencios. La miraba por unos momentos y después se marchaba para dejarla en su intimidad. Finalmente, siempre ponía sus sentidos alerta y estaba seguro de que, si alguien se encontraba con ella e intentaba hacerle cualquier tipo de daño, él lo notaría a tiempo. Por lo demás no veía ningún otro inconveniente.

Sin embargo, miraba en ella algo familiar. Albafica se preguntó miles de veces si la había visto con anterioridad. Un día las respuestas llegaron a él cuando la encontró de nuevo y de nuevo en silencio la observó. Del morral de tela que ella llevaba sacó un libro y como si sus amigos la fuesen a entender ella les contó que aquel libro se lo había prestado un joven con el mundo en el pensamiento: El Caballero más inteligente del Santuario, Degel de Acuario.

Entonces Albafica recordó, aquella era la jovencita que siempre llevaba flores al Patriarca. Lo que no sabía es que ya hacía varias semanas que ella no llevaba más flores al Santuario.

—Espero que el Señor Degel no se moleste porque no le he regresado el libro que me prestó. —Suspiró la niña con frustración. — Pero creo que es bueno que lo vuelva a leer en voz alta ¿no? —Le cuestionó a Aletina que se había posado sobre su hombro izquierdo. — Así podré demostrarle que he aprendido a leer bien, tal como él me ha enseñado.

Y sin esperar más comenzó con la lectura en voz alta regalándole el sonido a aquel libro que contenía las palabras acomodadas en secuencias que creaban las ilusiones del poeta enamorado.

 _Desde Creta ven, Afrodita, aquí_

 _a este sacro templo, que un bello bosque_

 _de manzanos hay, y el incienso humea_

 _ya en los altares;_

 _suena fresca el agua por los manzanos_

 _y las rosas dan al lugar su sombra,_

 _y un profundo sueño de aquellas hojas_

 _trémulas baja;_

 _pasto de caballos, el prado allí_

 _lleno está de flores de primavera_

 _y las brisas soplan oliendo a miel…_

Albafica escuchó y se enajenó con las palabras que se vertían al aire y la manera de recitar de Agasha le supo al dulce néctar que se desprende de las frágiles e infantiles flores. Las palabras del poeta puestas en la boca de Agasha tomaban forma con todo lo que se desprendía alrededor; gracias a ellas Albafica pudo comprender más la belleza del bosque y entendió también porque éste se había enamorado de la joven. Sonrió agradecido. Aunque sabía que ella no había leído para él, de cualquier manera, le agradeció con el pensamiento, y una vez más se marchó para dejarla sola en su intimidad.

Así pasaron los días. Albafica acudía a diario a donde reposaba Agasha sólo para concretar que ella se hallase bien. Sonreía al verla tan feliz y de alguna manera ella le hacía sentir menos solo. Se quedaba apenas unos minutos y después la dejaba sola, pues creía que a pesar de que ella era desconocedora de las visitas que él le hacía, merecía respeto a su privacidad.

Y entonces, en los atardeceres, cuando el sol se preparaba para morir una vez más, el volvía y esperaba a que ella partiera tranquila y ningún contratiempo se topase con ella en el camino. Y esa fue una rutina tranquila que se abrazaba a su alma y le daba paz a su corazón.

Pero un día, algo extraño sucedió. Cuando acudió a verla para concretar su bienestar, la descubrió llorando sin consuelo sentada a la sombra del árbol de siempre. Adelphos recargaba triste la cabeza sobre el regazo de ella y Aletina se subió de nuevo a su hombro y le olfateó la mejilla, mientras que Diácono se escabullía sobre su hombro hasta posarse sobre su cabeza. Agasha entre tanta lágrima, reía débilmente al ver el inocente consuelo de sus amigos.

—Estoy bien, no pasa nada. —Explicó limpiándose las lágrimas, y sonriendo trémula todavía. —Es sólo… bueno, estoy triste por papá. Está muy cansado y sé que no tiene dinero, pero siempre sonríe y finge que todo está bien. Le he traído muchos problemas.

Albafica la escuchó y aunque no entendía del todo las razones de aquellas palabras, se sintió desanimado de verla a ella siempre tan alegre transformada ahora en un hato de lágrimas.

—Las personas hoy en día sólo quieren ver diamantes y monedas de oro brillando en sus manos. —Habló la pequeña, tratando de serenar su voz. Sus amigos la oyeron como de costumbre. —Quizás por eso las estrellas brillan desde lejos; si estuvieran tan cerca de nosotros la gente también pelearía por poseerlas. Todos quieren poseer por encima de otros y son ambiciosos.

Adelphos sintió la tristeza hilada a las palabras de Agasha y se movió para lamerle el rostro y ella rió ante la gentil y divertida caricia. Diácono le besó insistente la mejilla y Agasha sonrió.

—Hoy nos vamos temprano a casa, Adelphos. Estoy muy cansada. — Y luego tosió un poco. Las sombras bajo sus ojos se vislumbraban fácilmente. Aquel frágil cuerpo estaba agotado por todo el peso de lo que el mundo implicaba.

Apenas con la fuerza que le quedaba, Agasha se levantó para comenzar el retorno a su hogar. Deseaba esconderse bajo la tibieza de sus cobijas y encontrar la tranquila oscuridad de su habitación.

Sin embargo, antes de que se marcharan por el camino de siempre, Adelphos se puso en guardia. Al observar eso, Albafica retrocedió, temiendo que el perro se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia en ese lugar.

—¿Qué sucede, Adelphos? —Agasha posó los ojos en dirección hacia donde el perro miraba con insistencia. Lo que apenas y alcanzó a ver entre las sombras fue un destello de luz dorada y el color celeste borrándose a la distancia. —¿Señor Albafica? — Pensó, pero luego negó. Aquello era imposible. Además, se hallaba lo suficientemente cansada como para maquinar cualquier clase de ideas que contuvieran al Santo de Piscis.

Albafica regresó al ponerse el sol. Sabía que se iba a encontrar un lugar vacío, pero por alguna extraña razón sintió la necesidad de regresar. El recuerdo de las lágrimas de Agasha le apretaba un poco el corazón. Y aunque no comprendía del todo la situación de la florista; ahora las razones de ella para estar sola se hacían más y más claras.

Por un momento frunció el ceño, molesto. No sabía si estaba molesto con ella por despreciar la compañía de otros o estaba molesto con los otros por provocar el malestar de la joven. Las personas seguían teniendo actitudes que él no terminaba por comprender. Pero si algo había aprendido de la soledad es que esta ayudaba a vaciar y limpiar los cuartos interiores de uno mismo; por lo que si Agasha buscaba estar sola seguramente es porque quería encontrar paz. No obstante, no deseaba verla llorar de nuevo, pero tampoco podía ofrecerle consuelo alguno.

—Tal vez si…

Se acercó al árbol donde Agasha solía sentarse siempre cuando se cansaba de jugar. Se arrodilló y acarició suavemente el frondoso tronco que servía como lugar de apoyo para la frágil espalda de la joven. Acarició también el verde pasto que le servía a ella y a sus amigos de refugio. Y entonces, hizo crecer algunas cuantas rosas sin veneno que ayudaban todavía más al idílico paisaje que ante sus ojos se desarrollaba.

—Ustedes la ayudarán por mí. —Sonrió mirando a las rosas. Luego le pareció divertido lo que él mismo había dicho pues había sonado muy infantil. Pero a pesar de eso, no se sintió mal. Se levantó del lugar y se fue.

Albafica acudió a la misma hora los siguientes días, pero Agasha jamás llegó. Eso de alguna manera le hizo sentir frustración, aunque se decía a sí mismo que no debía apegarse a aquella rutina. Simplemente suspiraba y continuaba con sus rondas de vigilancia. El cantar de los pájaros acompañado de la música de las hojas de los árboles siendo movidas por el viento siempre le ayudaba a pensar en muchas cosas con claridad. Y eso hacía más amenas sus rondas de vigilancia.

Luego de una semana Agasha volvió y se maravilló al ver las rosas que yacían franqueando el árbol en donde ella solía sentarse siempre. Incluso le parecía increíble que las rosas habían dejado libre el espacio donde ella solía sentarse. Se arrodilló entonces para acariciar suavemente las rosas y sonrió al sentirlas tan suaves y bellas.

—Son preciosas ¿no creen? — Aunque Agasha no sabía por qué, un par de lágrimas acudió a sus ojos. Ella sabía que aquello no podía ser obra de alguien más que el Santo de Piscis. Entonces también entendió que lo que vio aquel día fue la armadura dorada del Caballero perdiéndose entre los árboles y el celeste fue el cabello azul que fue movido por el viento contra su voluntad. Tomó una de las rosas y la abrazó, pensando que lo abraza a él. —Muchas gracias Señor Albafica… —Pensó. Luego, sin quererlo comenzó a toser de nuevo. Se cubrió la boca con su mano y sus amigos se quedaron expectantes. Cuando terminó de toser, Agasha entrecerró los ojos, triste.

Su mano estaba llena de sangre.

Por su lado, el Santo de Piscis se hallaba lejos de ahí, ya acostumbrado a que la jovencita no había regresado, decidió que él tampoco no regresaría. De alguna manera se estaba encariñando con la inocencia de Agasha y aquello sólo le traería problemas.

No, era lo mejor alejarse y quedarse solo.

De nuevo.

Los días pasaron, Agasha esperaba a que Albafica volviera a aparecer, pero él no regresó. Miraba a Adelphos y cabizbajo permanecía el perro, sin ninguna alerta de alguien cerca. Ella entonces decidió no insistir más en sus pensamientos. El Santo de Piscis no era alguien a quien se le pudiera tratar de manera fácil. Aunque le hubiera gustado verlo y tocarlo, aunque sea una vez.

De cualquier manera, ella tenía a sus pequeños amigos y con eso le era suficiente.

Empero, un día los pasos de Albafica terminaron por vararlo de nuevo en el lugar donde solía contemplarla en silencio. Y entonces la vio de nuevo, jugando alegre con sus amigos. Se enterneció con la escena y sintió que su corazón rejuvenecía al verla. Apenas pasados unos minutos, decidió que ya era tiempo de marcharse para dejarla a solas, sin embargo, Adelphos dejó de correr tras la pequeña Agasha para ponerse alerta. Había sentido la presencia del Santo de Piscis. Agasha le miró y asintió, por lo que el perro soltó unos cuantos ladridos y se apresuró a correr donde Albafica, quien se había escondido detrás de un árbol.

—¿Quién está ahí? — Preguntó, ligeramente intranquila, Agasha. Por su lado, Albafica guardó silencio. Fácilmente podía irse de ahí, pero la niña ahora posaba su vista en dirección a donde él estaba escondido, y el pequeño Adelphos lo miraba, pero ya no le ladraba con desconfianza, más bien movía insistente la cola y sacaba la lengua, dándole a entender que le agradaba.

—Vete de aquí, perro. —Frunció el ceño Albafica, mientras hablaba en voz baja. —¿Quieres morir? Mi sangre podría matarte. —Pero ajeno al significado de lo que se le había dicho, Adelphos se recostó en el pasto y rodó para quedar panza arriba, indicándole a Albafica que quería ser acariciado. El Santo de Piscis suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Veo que le agradas a Adelphos. —Mencionó Agasha sonriente, quien se acercaba cada vez más. Albafica no sabía qué hacer, huir no era lo suyo, e incluso si lo hacía la niña ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para verlo.

—No te acerques más. —Pidió al fin, con un tono de voz neutro. Sólo esperaba que Agasha no reconociera su voz, cosa que no sucedió. Ella concreto que se trataba de él, el Santo de Piscis. Sin embargo, sonrió y decidió fingir que no sabía nada.

—¿Por qué no puedo? —Cuestionó, inocente.

—¿No tienes miedo, niña? Soy un desconocido. Podría lastimarte. —Contestó, con su tono de voz arisca. Pero eso no amilanó a la joven florista.

—A Adelphos le agradas. Eso quiere decir que no eres malo. —Respondió ella con una sonrisa. —Yo creo que hay otra razón por la que no quieres que te vea.

—En dado caso, eso no debería importarte y simplemente deberías irte.

Al oír eso, Agasha colocó sus brazos en jarras.

—¿Por qué soy yo la que debo irme? —Cuestionó, tenaz. —Si no quiere hablar conmigo entonces usted es él que debería irse. —Dijo con el ceño fruncido. Albafica sonrió ligeramente. Era una chica sin escrúpulos. Sin embargo, permaneció en silencio. Con eso, la joven sonrió. —¡Ya sé! Seguro no quiere que lo vea porque usted piensa que es feo y le da pena.

Albafica casi podría haber reído por las conjeturas de la joven. Le parecieron divertidas e irónicas, puesto que todo el mundo siempre lo alababa por su belleza, cosa que en definitiva el desdeñaba ya que no le agradaba que las personas vieran en él su naturaleza más superficial.

—Sí, soy muy feo. No quieres verme, tendrás pesadillas.

La florista sonrió divertida ante la afirmación que acababa de recibir. No era algo que esperaba, pero eso la satisfizo. Simplemente suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo Señor. Quizás usted piense que es feo, pero yo creo que usted es una buena persona. —Palmeó sus rodillas para llamar a Adelphos. — No me importa en absoluto su aspecto físico… así que la próxima vez que nos veamos, por favor compartamos unas cuantas galletas juntos. Por hoy me iré a casa… ¡Nos vemos!

Agasha no esperó respuesta porque sabía que él jamás le prometería algo, considerando que no solía acercarse a las personas. Pero por hoy había sido suficiente para ella y estaba feliz por el pequeño avance que tuvo.

Por su lado Albafica negó con la cabeza. Tenía que pedirle al Patriarca que le cambiara de puesto y lo enviara a hacer rondas de vigilancia a otros lugares.

Los siguientes días se había prometido no volver a acudir al lugar donde solía verla. Una y otra vez se decía a sí mismo que no debía atarse sentimentalmente a alguien, no podía buscar amistad en otras personas, la sola idea de pensar en eso le haría más difíciles las cosas. Y aunque sabía que Agasha lo esperaba ya que el olor de las galletas que ella traía para compartirlas con él se distinguía fácilmente a la distancia, simplemente no acudiría a aquel lugar.

Así mantuvo su postura hasta que un día escuchó que ella había soltado un grito y el perro de ella ladraba insistente, cosa que en cierta forma lo alarmó. En cuestión de segundos ya se hallaba donde Agasha solía estar siempre y la encontró agarrada de la rama de un árbol. La joven había escalado hasta que hubo un tramo en que tropezó y hubiera caído a no ser porque había logrado tomarse de la rama de un árbol. Sin embargo, sus brazos temblaban y ella ya no hallaba fuerzas para sostenerse. Considerando la altura, si caía seguro se lastimaría severamente.

Un par de lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos, sin hallar la fuerza para sostenerse por más tiempo, terminó soltándose del árbol. Albafica reaccionó por inercia y acudió a atraparla. Entonces el cuerpo de Agasha fue recibido por el suave tacto del joven Santo de Piscis. Y ambos se miraron por instantes, ninguno completamente seguro de lo que estaba pasando.

—Señor Albafica… —Pudo decir Agasha, quien sentía tanta calidez entre los brazos del joven y se sintió embriagada del aroma que él desprendía.

Sin embargo, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a toser, llevándose la mano a la boca. Albafica contempló con angustia como la sangre se derramaba de aquel inocente par de labios.

—No… no…

Agasha no resistió más y cerró los ojos, perdiendo la conciencia en los brazos del joven.

—¡No!

Continuará...

* * *

 **NdA:** ¡Ta-dáh! Aquí terminamos el primer cap. Espero les haya gustado.

Replys a los reviews:

 **Pame:** ¡Jaja! Tu review sí que me hizo reír, jaja no creo que sea para tanto, pero muchas gracias ¡me halagas mucho! me hizo sentir muy bien lo que me comentaste, ya que fuiste el primer review de la historia y honestamente tenía miedo del como la fueran a tomar ya que tenía gran parte oc. Sin embargo me tranquilizó saber que te había gustado. Espero este también te haya agradado. ¡Abrazos!

 **ariscereth:** ¡Muchas gracias! Me hace muy feliz saber que te ha gustado y espero que también hayas disfrutado este capítulo. ¡Saludos!

 **Visitaxd:** ¡Gracias! Espero que este cap también lo hayas podido disfrutar. ¡Abrazos!

El dibujo que puse como portada del fic lo hice hace ya como un mes, originalmente para un doujinshi que estoy haciendo jaja, pero realmente no he tenido mucho tiempo de dibujar xd Espero pronto poder dibujar una portada decente para el fic. xD

Además, prometo que no alargaré mucho la historia, al menos eso espero ;- ; sigo pensando en mis demás fics y debo prestarles atención también jaja. Por otro lado, también para aclarar, el poema que Agasha lee se llama "Desde Creta ven, Afrodita" o al menos así lo encontré yo. xD Es de Safo de Lebos, poeta griega (650 a.C - 580 a.C.) Agradecimientos especiales a Tepucihuatl-Shun por mostrarme un poco de esta gran poeta :)

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Gracias por su apoyo! :D

Inat.


	3. Consunción

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, más bien a sus respectivos creadores: Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Flores de Sangre:**

 **Capítulo II:**

 **Consunción.**

* * *

 **.**

—Hace mucho frío afuera. Espero que no le moleste si entro un rato.

El canto del viento se coló en un saludo gentil cuando Agasha abrió la puerta del camarote donde permanecía tranquilamente sentado, junto a una pequeña ventana, el Santo de Piscis. Pero Albafica estaba tan embebido con el murmullo del mar desde hacía un par de horas que ni si quiera lo notó.

Agasha se quedó en silencio luego de que Albafica no le devolviera ni la mirada. Entonces se dirigió hacia la esquina de la pequeña habitación a sentarse tranquilamente junto a la mochila llena de pertenencias que llevaba para el viaje. Por su lado el Santo de Piscis seguía en silencio, ligeramente perturbado por la situación.

¿Cómo es que había terminado envuelto en aquella travesía que conllevaba el cuidado de la joven florista?

—La consunción es la ulceración del pulmón. —Había hablado Degel frente al Patriarca. En aquellos momentos Albafica recordaba todo, llevó a Agasha a su casa en Rodorio luego de que esta se desmayara y el padre de la niña le había explicado la situación: su hija tenía consunción. —Es una enfermedad terrible que data desde tiempos antiguos. —Continuaba Degel su explicación.

¡Oh! ¡Y es que, si Albafica hubiera sabido que terminaría metido en tan peligroso asunto, jamás le habría preguntado sobre la enfermedad! Luego de haber regresado al Santuario, la curiosidad —y preocupación, aunque él no lo admitiera— lo llevó a cuestionar al Santo más inteligente del Santuario sobre los conocimientos que éste poseía acerca de dicho padecimiento, especialmente porque quería cerciorarse de cuán ingenuo era esperar que la enfermedad no terminara por arrebatarle la vida a la pequeña Agasha. Y es que cuando Degel se había enterado de que era ella quien estaba enferma, sus inseguridades crecieron más y más, tanto así que el propio Santo de Acuario le había animado a llevar ese asunto con el Patriarca. Entonces se vio a sí mismo arrodillado junto a Degel frente al trono del Pontífice, oyendo la explicación que su compañero tenía que dar.

—Desde el siglo pasado, Europa ha sufrido una terrible epidemia de Plaga Blanca que es como se le conoce a la consunción; y por eso, aunque Hipócrates creía que la consunción era una enfermedad hereditaria, la manera masiva de su propagación en las últimas décadas es considerablemente preocupante, lo que indica que en realidad puede ser una enfermedad contagiosa. —Continuaba Degel mientras que Sage y Albafica permanecían en silencio. — Además, otros filósofos importantes no negaron la posibilidad de contagio a través de las vías respiratorias, sobresaliendo Aristóteles como uno de aquellos partidarios. Por eso creo que se debe hacer algo en el caso de la joven Agasha. Hasta ahora el pueblo de Rodorio se ha salvado de cualquier plaga que se enfrenta en otros países; sin embargo, la Guerra Santa está muy próxima y no podemos darnos el lujo de que el pueblo sufra de alguna epidemia en momentos tan cruciales como este.

Luego de aquellas palabras, toda la estancia se había sumergido en un profundo silencio. El semblante del Pontífice era serio, meditativo, y se dejaba entrever una ligera preocupación. Había cerrado los ojos para inhibirse del mundo exterior y dar paso a sus pensamientos de la manera más clara e impoluta para tomar una acertada decisión. Y los dos Santos que yacían ante él permanecían en silencio, a la expectativa de una respuesta.

— Ilias de Leo murió por un mal en su pulmón. Era consunción. — Habló Sage después de un rato. — Sin embargo, Regulus, su hijo, no ha presentado ningún síntoma de esa enfermedad. Fácilmente podría decir que es gracias a su fuerza como Caballero Dorado, pero eso no tiene razón de ser, ya que su padre era igual de poderoso. — Piscis y Acuario prestaron completa atención a las palabras del Patriarca. — Además, hace diez años envíe a dos caballeros de Plata a una misión en Londres, murieron hace un año de consunción, quizá el tiempo que transcurrió desde aquella misión en Londres suene cómico como para relacionarlo con su enfermedad, pero cuando ellos fueron una fuerte epidemia se desataba en las áreas que ellos atendieron en aquella misión. Agasha ya venía a traer flores al Santuario desde antes de que ellos murieran. Y siendo ellos los únicos que estaban enfermos, existe la posibilidad de que la niña haya mantenido alguna clase de contacto y por eso pudo resultar infectada. — Sage suspiró profundamente. — Por lo tanto, estoy de acuerdo en que existe la posibilidad de que sea una enfermedad contagiosa. Y actuaremos con respecto a esto no sólo para salvaguardar el bienestar de la villa de Rodorio, el Santuario es en parte, culpable de la situación de la niña.

—¿Qué propone que hagamos, Patriarca? — Había cuestionado Albafica, rompiendo el silencio del que fue presa desde que llegara con Acuario a la estancia, puesto que Degel había explicado toda la situación.

—No podemos retenerla en Rodorio, ni en el Santuario, lo más prudente será llevarla a la Isla de los Curanderos. — Sage había mirado ya a Piscis con seriedad. — Y tú, Albafica, serás quien la lleve.

Eso era algo que Albafica definitivamente no se esperaba. Y aunque se trataba de una orden del Patriarca, no le era fácil acatarla. Las dudas e intrigas se engendraron en su rostro de piel nívea y Degel, acostumbrado a analizar a Piscis silenciosamente, comprendió la incertidumbre alojada en el corazón de Albafica.

—No me molestaría ser yo quien llevase a cabo esta misión. —Habló Degel luego de que su compañero no pronunciara palabra alguna después de la orden de Sage.

—No es posible. —Negó el Patriarca, de inmediato. —Degel, sé que, para ti, Agasha es más que una simple jovencita de Rodorio que trae flores al Santuario: es también una muchacha que está hambrienta de conocimiento y tú te habías ofrecido amablemente a saciar esa hambre. Sin embargo, Kardia ha tenido problemas con su corazón últimamente, y debido a que esta misión llevará tiempo, no podrás ausentarte por mucho del Santuario.

—¿Y no es posible que alguien más lleve a cabo esta misión? Incluso parece más apropiado que algún Caballero Femenino escolte a Agasha y cuide de ella.

Albafica agradecía silenciosamente los esfuerzos que Degel hacía por evadirle aquella difícil tarea. Sin embargo, fuera de todo pronóstico, Sage sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que el protocolo dicta que Agasha sea escoltada por una mujer… sin embargo, también estoy consciente de que eres un Caballero muy amable, Degel, e intentas que Albafica no lleve a cabo esta misión. He leído lo mismo que tú en el semblante de Albafica… —Sage sonrió tranquilo y miró al Caballero de Piscis. —Sé que temes lastimarla con tu sangre. —Habló por fin, dirigiéndose al compañero de Degel.

—Hoy la salvé de una caída que pudo haber resultado fatal, ya que la altura del árbol que escaló era considerable. —Dijo Albafica, con los ojos cerrados. —Para hacerlo tuve que ponerme en contacto directo con ella… y siendo honesto, sentí un horrible desasosiego cuando la vi toser sangre, creyendo que fue por culpa mía. —Había suspirado. —Siendo completamente honesto, Patriarca, temo que algo así pueda resultar de la misión que me ha dado.

—Lo sé, Albafica. Pero tengo plena confianza en que no sucederá. Has vivido toda una vida recluyéndote de los demás e incluso en las situaciones más inesperadas siempre eres cauteloso y precavido. — El Pontífice había endurecido su semblante. —La razón por la que te doy a ti esta misión es porque tú eres inmune a cualquier tipo de enfermedad. Ya antes hemos hablado que la consunción puede contagiarse y no puedo poner en ese riesgo a ningún otro Caballero.

—¿Albafica es inmune a contraer enfermedades? —Cuestionó ligeramente sorprendido, Acuario. Ante eso Sage asintió, mientras Albafica había ladeado la mirada. —Debido a que su sangre es muy venenosa ninguna enfermedad puede implantarse en su cuerpo. Eso es algo que Lugonis, maestro de Albafica, me había explicado desde hace mucho tiempo. Y desde que Albafica terminó por albergar el veneno de Piscis en su sangre, jamás ha vuelto a enfermarse… ¿No es así, Albafica?

—Así es, Patriarca.

Al día siguiente él mismo había tenido que bajar al pueblo para hablar con el padre de la niña. La situación se le había hecho incómoda y de verdad, aunque deseaba que el padre diera negativa a la petición de dejarla a su cuidado… El hombre estaba tan frustrado por no poder hacer más por su hija que terminó aceptando, bajo la condición de que Agasha le escribiera una vez a la semana. Incluso si el noble señor no sabía leer, ya le pediría a alguno de sus vecinos que le ayudara con aquella pequeña tarea.

Por su parte, en la cabeza de Albafica seguían engendrándose un montón de pensamientos y posibilidades ante lo que les esperaba en la Isla de los Curanderos. ¿Y si no lograban salvar a Agasha? Por un momento la idea le había apretado el corazón, pero decidió no hacerse de pensamientos pesimistas. Ella era joven y tenía derecho a intentar cuanto pudiera para continuar viviendo. Finalmente, durante el tiempo que la había visto, sabía que ella era tan inocente que esa inocencia la llevaría a no claudicar y siempre intentar todo. ¿Estaba mal si él le ayudaba en esa empresa? Claro era que no.

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda. —Habló Agasha, luego de un profundo silencio que, en cierta manera, ya la había incomodado. —Lamento las molestias que he causado al Santuario.

—No tengas cuidado. —Respondió Piscis, todavía con la mirada escondida en el mar. —Pero… quisiera preguntarte algo. —Continuó.

—¿Qué sucede? —La joven le miró con curiosidad a la distancia que mantenían, pues él se encontraba del otro lado del camarote. Como ella ya se esperaba, desde que habían iniciado el viaje, Albafica no había dicho mucha palabra y continuaba manteniendo una distancia prudente con la joven, por eso la mayor parte del tiempo ella la había pasado en cubierta, extasiando su mirada con la visión que el vasto mar le regalaba.

—¿Qué hacías trepada a un árbol estando tan sola en el bosque? —Albafica de repente dejó de mirar el mar y descruzó las piernas para adoptar una actitud más seria. En su semblante se veía lo mucho que reprendía la acción que había llevado a Agasha a estar a punto de sufrir una severa caída. —Si no hubiera estado cerca, no quisiera imaginar lo que te habría pasado. —Agregó, con un tono más tranquilo.

La muchacha suspiró y por Albafica no pasó desapercibida la mirada triste que por unos momentos cubrió la claridad de aquellos brillantes ojos verdes. Pero casi de manera inmediata, Agasha adoptó un semblante más travieso y rió apenada por la torpeza de sus acciones.

—De nuevo lamento mucho las molestias, Señor Albafica. —Habló, mientras que pasaba ambas manos por la coleta de lado con la que llevaba recogido su cabello, como un mero gesto de nerviosismo. —Desde que el médico del pueblo me declaró la consunción, la gente ya no se acercaba mucho a mí por precaución y algunos hasta tenían la certeza de que era una maldición del dios Hades, sabiendo que la Guerra Santa está muy próxima, creían que su estrategia de batalla en esta ocasión sería plagar de consunción a las villas cercanas al Santuario, empezando conmigo.

Al oír eso, Albafica había fruncido el ceño. ¡Qué supersticiosa podía llegar a ser la gente! Sin embargo, tratando de llevar a claridad sus conclusiones, se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que la niña terminase con su explicación.

—Por causa de esto, muchas personas ya no iban a comprarle flores a mi padre. —Siguió, en un tono triste. Ante eso, Albafica recordó la escena en donde la había encontrado llorando sus penas a sus nobles amigos del bosque. —Y el médico comenzó a cobrar más caro el supuesto remedio de mi enfermedad y mi padre estaba muy frustrado por eso, aunque siempre me sonreía y me decía que todo estaba bien. —Suspiró.

—Veo que la situación se te ha presentado muy difícil. —Comentó Albafica, con el rostro condolido por lo que estaba pasando la jovencita, pero Agasha le respondió con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—¡No es nada! Cuando me recupere trabajaré duro para que mi padre no tenga que preocuparse por el dinero nunca más. —Luego, Agasha frunció el ceño, molesta. —Además el supuesto tratamiento que ese señor me daba no me hacía sentir mejor en lo absoluto. Creo que sólo le estaba tratando de tomar el pelo a mi padre. —A pesar de que las facciones de Agasha solían ser suaves en esos momentos se le podía ver un semblante ligeramente fúrico.

—Ya veo. —Albafica también había fruncido el ceño ante aquel comentario. —Bueno, cuando regresemos de la Isla de los Curanderos, por favor, llévame con ese hombre, quisiera hablar con él sobre sus métodos de curación.

—Por supuesto. —Aceptó la joven, con un rostro ya más sereno, pues había entendido que Albafica haría algo al respecto y se tranquilizaba de que alguien podría darle el trato que se merecía aquel hombre estafador, que, si bien era bueno diagnosticando, no era bueno ofreciendo tratamientos. Sólo buscaba hacerse de más dinero con la desesperación de la gente.

—Bueno, pero aún no me has contado como terminaste en aquel árbol. —Comentó Piscis, animándola a continuar con su historia.

—¡Sí, es verdad! —Se apresuró a contestar. —Bueno… como ya casi nadie venía a comprar flores, deduje que lo mejor era no estar presente en casa, así que le mentía a mi padre diciéndole que iba a casa de una amiga a pasar las tardes. La idea de que todavía hubiera alguien que no me rechazara lo animaba mucho por lo que me dejaba ir. Pero en realidad iba a pasar el rato en el bosque en compañía de un travieso perrito al que nombré Adelphos y dos ardillas que siempre iban conmigo para que les diera de comer. Les nombré Aletina y Diácono. —Hizo una ligera pausa y suspiró.

—Continúa. —Pidió Piscis, prestando plena atención.

—Es un poco curioso y puede que le parezca muy infantil… pero ellos me ayudaron mucho con respecto a todo esto y siempre me hacían sentir mejor. —Agasha ya no miraba a Albafica, más bien se había llevado las manos al regazo y ahora jugaba con sus dedos. Aunque sonreía, por un momento sintió deseos de llorar. —Pero, los últimos días Aletina no había aparecido por ningún lugar. Escalé el árbol porque vi que Diácono había subido y no bajaba, tal parecía que en el tronco del árbol y en la iniciación de una gran rama, estaba su madriguera. Al llegar ahí vi que Aletina se veía muy enferma, como cansada y triste…

—¿Crees que la contagiaste? —Le consultó Albafica, adivinando los pensamientos de la joven por la forma en como su expresión se había tornado triste. Como respuesta, Agasha asintió en silencio.

—No me he sentido muy fuerte por la enfermedad y el ascenso me había dejado muy cansada, por lo que titubeé cuando me sostenía.

Albafica se mantuvo en silencio luego de que la jovencita hubiera terminado de explicarse. Miró hacía la ventana, con una clase de frustración que trataba de no externar.

El navío de la civilización y pensamiento humano, a veces entraba en torbellinos que le prohibían entonces el paso, encallaba, asustadizo, entre las piedras, sin saber evadirlas por todavía no tener un pensamiento conciso que lo guiase como un capitán fiero en el timón.

Eso pensaba Albafica, todavía en silencio. En cierta forma, le parecía reprobatorio que la gente abandonara a aquella humilde familia conformada sólo por dos personas, simplemente guiándose bajo supersticiones y creencias todavía sin confirmar. Pero también comprendía que el avance en las materias de la medicina y las ciencias se había quedado trabado durante algún tiempo lo que evitó su progreso, y aunque era conocedor del resurgimiento de nuevos científicos, médicos, y personas enteramente capacitadas en la materia, sabía que el conocimiento todavía no alcanzaba para que en las personas naciera la confianza de que no todo aquel que ha sido ultrajado por alguna enfermedad ha sido rechazado por un dios.

Además, él mismo sabía que su propia sangre se regía bajo unos estatutos todavía desconocidos por él, pero sabía que el veneno que fluía dentro de sí, también había sido provocado gracias a un dios. No sabía quién, ni cómo fue que sucedió, sólo tenía esa ligera confirmación, hecha por su maestro, quien se lo contó un día, donde el tiempo de entrenar había cesado, dando paso a unas cuantas horas en dedicación a las palabras.

—Aquellos pequeños animales te ofrecieron un mejor consuelo que la gente del pueblo. —Habló Albafica, volviendo la mirada hacía ella. —Y amar la vida implica amar a todos esos seres que la comparten con nosotros, sean humanos o no, son nuestros iguales. —Le sonrió tenuemente. — Pero para la próxima, por favor, sé más cuidadosa.

Luego de aquellas palabras, Agasha terminó por sonreírle de una manera tan alegre que el Santo de Piscis se deslumbró por un momento. ¿Así sonreían las ninfas de los bosques? Porque Agasha era como su pequeña ninfa a la que él cuidó durante la estadía de una serena soledad. Y eso le agradaba, pensaba que ella era fuerte gracias a la inocencia.

Ah, la inocencia. A veces la extrañaba… La inocencia lo había llevado lejos de una vida llena de deberes que alejaban la tranquilidad del día a día. Vivir como Santo Dorado es lo mismo que estar preparado para morir. Sin más. Para morir y ver morir a otros.

Con esos pensamientos en mente continuaron la travesía hasta la Isla de los Curanderos, acompañados de algunas palabras ocasionales cruzadas de dulces silencios. Albafica agradecía que Agasha no intentara acercarse a él, pero también estaba ligeramente intrigado sobre si la muchachita no se habría dado cuenta por su voz que él había sido el hombre que la había frecuentado días atrás. Incluso él fue quien la salvó y todo apuntaba a lo mismo. Pero Agasha no tocó ese tema y al menos Piscis agradecía eso, porque estaba lo suficientemente agotado que no deseaba discutir algo así.

Llegaron sin ningún contratiempo. El viento iba tranquilo en armonía con los rayos de aquel Astro Rey que se disponía a morir una vez más en el horizonte. Y una vez que hubiesen bajado del navío que los había llevado hasta la Isla, Agasha pidió un poco de tiempo al Santo de Piscis para contemplar el mar. Le agradaba el canto de las olas y la cabalgata que hacían aquellos indómitos caballos de espuma regándose en la orilla del infinito mundo de arena que les recibía con una caricia. Tuvo ganas de dejar sus pies desnudos y hundirlos en la suavidad de la costa, pues aquella sensación sobrecogedora le agradaba. Sin embargo, decidió no hacerlo, puesto que no quería importunar más a Albafica.

Caminaron subiendo una ligera pendiente que llevaba a la entrada del pueblo. Sin embargo, se desviaron en dirección al oeste, para poder dar con el campo abierto. A Albafica la escena le recordó la última vez que había pisado esa Isla seis meses atrás, en donde había venido a combatir a Luco de Dríade, hermano de su maestro Lugonis y tutor de Pefko.

Ya no había más lirios blancos. El aroma habitual de las plantas medicinales poblaba aquel lugar y el verde se extendía vasto y sin egoísmo. El cielo se devenía en colores amarillentos y anaranjados hasta tornarse ligeramente rojo y morado. Aquel éxtasis que creaba la visión les invitó a quedarse a conservar tan silenciosa pero hermosa escena. Un suave murmullo se iniciaba travieso entre los tallos y las hojas de las plantas. Los pétalos danzaban tranquilos bajo el mando de Céfiro quien era su compañero de baile. Prontamente como si se tratase de los músicos invitados para esa fiesta de gala que recibiría a la noche oscura, los grillos comenzaron a cantar.

—Es muy lindo este lugar. —Comentó Agasha, interrumpiendo el silencio que los había gobernado en el trayecto. Como respuesta Albafica le miró y con una sonrisa, asintió.

Siguieron caminado a través de la vereda hasta terminar en fila con los árboles. Los pasos de Albafica guiaron a Agasha a la entrada de un perímetro cercado que permitía el acceso a través de un camino angosto a base de madera. Un discreto arco daba paso a la entrada del terreno que se extendía alrededor de la pequeña cabaña solitaria. A Agasha aquel escenario coronado por la luz de la luna de repente se le antojo como algo mágico.

Continuaron hasta llegar a otro extenso campo. Y a mitad de este se hallaba la casa que Albafica había estado buscando. Todavía en silencio acortaron la distancia y subieron las pocas escalinatas que les dejaron varados en la entrada. Albafica levantó la mano y tocó un par de veces.

La puerta de madera se abrió y entonces se toparon con un par de enormes ojos cafés. El pequeño niño los miró con curiosidad y cuando cayó en cuenta sobre quienes eran ellos, sonrió de la emoción.

—¡Señor Albafica! —Gritó dando un salto y extendiendo las pequeñas manos hacia adelante para arrojarse contra el Santo, acción ante la cual Piscis frunció el ceño, terminando por hacerse a un lado, lo cual provocó que el niño fuera a dar al piso, rodando escaleras abajo. Terminó sentado en el suelo al pie de las escalinatas, sobándose la cabeza.

—Pefko, ¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir? ¡No me toques! —Habló Albafica, frunciendo el ceño. Agasha por su lado parpadeaba, algo sorprendida. Como respuesta, el niño rió, apenado.

—¡Lo siento mucho Señor Albafica! Es que estaba muy feliz por verle de nuevo. —Con su enorme y habitual sonrisa, Pefko se levantó y se sacudió un poco la ropa. Luego subió las escaleras y miró a la joven florista. — Tú debes ser Agasha ¿No? —Cuestionó entusiasmado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —En el semblante de la castaña se dejaba entrever su sorpresa.

—El Señor Albafica me escribió una carta avisando que vendrían. Vienes a tratar una enfermedad, ¿verdad? —Como respuesta Agasha asintió y Pefko le tomó de las manos. —¡Bueno! ¡Aquí haré todo lo posible porque puedas recuperarte!

Luego miró a ambos y los invitó a pasar. El ambiente en la cálidas cuatro paredes de madera era acogedor y hogareño. Sobre el único escritorio que había en la estancia había un montón de plantas y libretas con anotaciones regadas a lo largo. En una pequeña mesa en la esquina junto a la entrada yacían unas cuantas hogazas de pan y bolsas de semillas y debajo de esta había algunos trastos y cacerolas. En las repisas había más plantas y frascos de esencias.

—Hoy la Señora Onisse me regaló un poco de pan, y con té verde seguro les sabrá mejor. Siéntense. —Pidió Pefko con aquella eterna sonrisa impresa en su rostro. No había más que dos sillas, por lo que Agasha se sentó en la cama que yacía a un lado del escritorio y Albafica tomó una silla para ir a sentarse en la esquina, justo al lado de la ventana y distante a los dos menores ahí.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes para comer, Pefko? —Cuestionó Albafica, ligeramente intrigado. Pero el más pequeño ahí le devolvió aquella dulce mirada y asintió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero no se preocupe. Casi siempre desayuno en casa de la Señora Onisse cuando voy de camino al sanatorio que está en el centro de la aldea. Y ahí ayudo a los enfermos y aprendo de los médicos, por lo que también me dan de comer. —Respondió como si nada, mientras alimentaba el fuego de la pequeña parrilla de metal que tenía.

—¿Vives solo? —Agasha no pudo evitar preguntar. Albafica bajó ligeramente la mirada, siendo conocedor de esa respuesta.

—Sí. —Respondió Pefko, vertiendo las hojas verdes en el pocillo lleno de agua. —Pero no me siento solo, converso mucho con los pacientes del sanatorio. —Volvió la mirada a la joven, regalándole una de sus sonrisas y Agasha correspondió de la misma manera.

Las palabras siguieron deslizándose, a veces de los labios de Agasha y otras veces de los labios de Pefko. La mayor parte del tiempo Albafica sólo escuchaba. Los temas de conversación daban pauta al conocimiento mutuo de los más pequeños ahí. De vez en cuando ambos miraban discretamente al joven de Piscis, y sabiendo que la situación le incomodaba un poco, intentaban animar la plática entre ellos mismos y también girándola hacía el único mayor ahí, lo cual no siempre funcionaba del todo.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. La tibia luz de la lámpara de aceite era apenas una pequeñita estrella de vida efímera si se le comparaba con la inmaculada luz de plata que entraba como el velo de una novia a través de la ventana. Pero su calor era invaluable. Los dos niños se habían reunido alrededor de ella en el escritorio mientras que el alumno de Lugonis permanecía sentado a la ventana, contemplando la quietud de la noche. Sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a ir más allá, a otros tiempos incluso, a otros mundos suyos otorgados cuando niño; la reminiscencia de sus sueños. Debido a que no era habito suyo hablar con otras personas, sus ojos terminaban siempre apoderándose de toda imagen a su alrededor, la estudiaban y entonces le traían a colación los recuerdos de las sensaciones experimentadas en aquella época de su vida que fue feliz y que, de alguna manera estaban asociados a las imágenes que él contemplaba acompañado del silencio.

Albafica pensaba que era curioso como el mundo podía mantener una mejor memoria de sus recuerdos que él mismo. Si miraba una rosa, a su mente acudían la sangre, el veneno y todo aquello que le acomplejaba y que rodeaba su vida como una soga que se aprieta más y más. Pero si miraba el verde del pasto recordaba la sensación del cuerpo siendo abrazado por ese manto verde, una costumbre suya que tenía luego de terminar los entrenamientos; y como consecuencia de descansar su espalda en el pasto sus ojos lógicamente terminaban encontrándose con las estrellas que escribían sus historias en el firmamento con tintas de luz. Y como resultado de contemplar las estrellas recordaba siempre las palabras de su maestro, narrándole las hazañas de aquellas figuras míticas representadas en las constelaciones. En aquel entonces su corazón latía de paz.

—¿Y usted, Señor Albafica? —La voz de Agasha lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Disculpa? —Cuestionó volviendo la mirada al interior de la cabaña. Los niños le sonrieron, divertidos.

—Hablábamos de las cosas divertidas que nos han pasado. —Aclaró Pefko. —Por ejemplo, yo le contaba a Agasha que en una ocasión volví muy sucio por haber cuidado las flores de mi maestro Luco que por un momento la gente ni si quiera me reconoció y pensaban que era un niño de piel negra abandonado. —Contó de manera divertida.

—Y yo le decía que una vez me tropecé mientras iba por la calle. —Agasha también estaba dispuesta a relatar su historia. — ¡Lo gracioso es que para no dar directo contra el suelo por impulso me sostuve de los pantalones de un señor que iba enfrente de mí! ¡Casi le bajo los pantalones! — Las risas por parte de los dos no se hicieron esperar. —¡Fue muy vergonzoso!

Los acontecimientos que le relataban sus pequeños acompañantes aunados a sus risas terminó por contagiarle el buen humor y una ligera sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios.

—Vaya anécdotas las suyas. —Comentó.

—¿Y usted? ¿No le ha pasado nada divertido? —Volvió a consultar, con una enorme sonrisa, Agasha. Pero Albafica suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Los niños al verlo hicieron un ligero puchero, pero el Santo de Piscis volvió a su habitual porte serio.

—Ya es algo tarde. —Dijo para frenar los ruegos de los niños. — ¿Cómo nos acomodaremos para dormir?

—¡Ah! ¡De eso no se preocupe!

Pefko se levantó de su silla de un salto y se apresuró a la cama donde estaba sentada Agasha. De debajo de la misma, extrajo un pequeño camastro de madera que terminó colocando del lado contrario, por detrás del escritorio, pegado a la pared.

—Yo dormiré aquí. —Señaló el camastro. —Usted puede dormir en mi cama, que es donde está sentada Agasha. —Le señaló a Albafica con la mirada. — Y como Agasha es la única señorita, tú puedes dormir en la habitación de mi maestro. —Señaló la puerta al fondo de la estancia, que se hallaba a lado de donde Albafika se había ido ir a sentar.

—No es necesario que duermas ahí, Pefko. —Negó Albafica, —Puedes seguir durmiendo en tu cama, yo tomaré el camastro.

—No, no, nada de eso. —Dijo, frunciendo los labios y sentándose en el susodicho con los brazos cruzados. —Ustedes son mis huéspedes así que deben estar cómodos. Sí, sí. —Al mismo tiempo también había asentido varias veces con la cabeza. —Además este es muy pequeño, usted no va a caber aquí. —Añadió con una sonrisa.

Albafica terminó suspirando y asintió con la cabeza. Incluso aunque hubiera preferido tomar la habitación de Luco ya que aquello suponía una división con los niños y por tanto, menos peligro por lo de su sangre, convenía también en que Agasha, al ser la única mujer, necesitaba de mayor privacidad.

—Mañana iremos al sanatorio para que el médico de cabecera pueda hacer un examen diagnóstico a la señorita. — Bostezó el niño, como muestra del sueño que ya le estaba ganando la partida. —¿Está bien?

—Por supuesto. —Respondió Albafica.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Pefko. —La suave mano de Agasha acarició con ternura la mejilla arrebolada del menor. Este, a su vez, sólo atinó a sonreírle. —Hasta mañana a los dos. —Finalizó mientras se iba con sus cosas a la habitación que le había sido destinada.

Por su lado, Albafica se quitó la gabardina negra y se acomodó una playera más cómoda para dormir. Pefko hizo lo mismo y se tendió un cobertor sobre el camastro. Luego, le deseó buenas noches al Santo de Piscis y se decidió a dormir, apagando la lámpara de aceite.

Entonces reinó el silencio. Sin embargo, Albafica no pudo dormir. Se quedaba de nuevo, contemplando el escenario que la ventana ofrecía a lado de su lugar de descanso. El viento de nuevo hablaba en un idioma todavía poco comprensible para aquellos que no se esmeraban en entenderlo. Pero a Albafica le hacía sonreír. Así pasó una hora hasta que de pronto, sintió que el niño a su lado se removía entre el cobertor. Albafica volvió la mirada y notó que Pefko despertó.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para escucharlo hablar.

—Señor Albafica ¿Está despierto? —Preguntó, setándose en su lugar. —Pssst… Señor Albafica…

Albafica sonrió interiormente, pero decidió no responderle porque si no Pefko se distraería de la tarea de dormir.

—Señor, le prometo que haré todo lo posible por curar a su amiga. —Dijo Pefko con una sonrisa. —Estudiaré mucho y también cumpliré la promesa que le hice sobre curar su sangre…

Un corazón noble.

Un ideal bondadoso.

Eso era lo que Pefko tenía.

—Además, Agasha es una niña muy linda... ¡Me agrada! ¡Y es muy bonita!

Y también era un niño un poco pícaro.

Al alumno de Lugonis eso le pareció divertido. Dando un ligero suspiro, Albafica, que se hallaba recostado de lado frente a la ventana, terminó cerrando los ojos para entregarse al sueño.

Sin embargo, lo que vio en ese lugar le perturbó. Otra vez, estaban ahí los recuerdos de la muerte de su maestro. El aroma a rosas intentando cubrir el desesperante olor de la sangre de su maestro que abandonaba sin piedad aquel modesto cuerpo que dio hogar a la noble alma del hombre que lo mantuvo bajo su cuidado durante toda su vida. Los pétalos fluyendo en la sinfonía del viento, arremolinándose alrededor del cuerpo de Lugonis, como si quisieran abrazarlo…

—¡Váyanse! ¡Aléjense de aquí! —Gritaba Albafica entre lágrimas, encendiendo furioso su cosmos, provocando que el viento arrojase lejos aquellos malditos pétalos rojos… —¡Las odio!

Sin embargo, a medida que arrojaba lejos cada pedazo de rosa, el cuerpo de su maestro comenzaba a desintegrarse, volviéndose también parte de aquellos pétalos. Albafica miraba la escena, sin entender. ¿Estaba rechazando también a su maestro?

Despertó perturbado. Se llevó una mano a la frente. Sudaba un poco. Suspiró.

La tenue luz amarillenta le extrañó. Miró en dirección al escritorio. Ahí yacía sentado Pefko, durmiendo encima de unos apuntes. Albafica se levantó para mirar mejor. Echando un vistazo en la libreta del chico, vio que el tema que describían las letras era la consunción. Los síntomas, algunos posibles remedios, la observación a tratamientos en los pacientes, historiales y demás… Y también yacían ahí, algunos cuantos trapos y un poco de hilo. Pefko había cocido un cubrebocas para poder dárselo a Agasha.

—Tan pronto y ya estás estudiando… —Sonrió Albafica. Hubiera querido tomar al jovencito entre brazos y regresarlo al camastro para que durmiera cómodamente. Pero no podía ignorar su propia regla sobre no acercarse.

Suspiró.

Se colocó la gabardina y se acomodó el largo cabello por fuera de la misma. Miró a la luna desde aquella ventana en la que había estado mirando desde que llegó. Decidió que era muy pequeña para seguir contemplando el cielo. Salió entonces por la puerta principal y el frío de la madrugada le recibió, haciéndolo teñir de rojo la punta de la nariz. El vaho que se esparcía de su boca gracias a la calidez de su interior se extendía a medida que caminaba en aquella noche solitaria. De nuevo se vio a sí mismo rodeado del campo verde y las estrellas lejanas.

Incluso en aquel lugar hermoso, el insomnio no le abandonaría.

Continuará…

* * *

 **NdA:** Transcurre un poco lento, pero espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto, consunción es el nombre con el que se le llamaba a la tuberculosis en el siglo XVIII. Se dice que la peor epidemia de tuberculosis se dio en Europa entre el siglo XVII Y XVIII. No se encontraría una cura para la misma hasta la llegada de los antibióticos en el siglo XIX, me parece. De hecho también sería hasta ese siglo cuando se confirmara científicamente que la tuberculosis es contagiosa. Sin embargo, aquí la intuición de los caballeros les ayuda mucho. xD

Si quieren ver como le va a Albafica al cuidado de un pequeñín adorable como Pefko y una adolescente enérgica como Agasha, esperen el otro capítulo que espero este listo para el fin de semana. Tengan por seguro que las cosas no le van a salir fáciles. xD

También quiero agradecer a Tepucihuatl-Shun por hacerme de beta en algunas partes. Si ven algunas partes que están feas, fueron las que ella **no** me revisó. xD

Lamento que en esta ocasión no he podido responder como es debido a los comentarios, he estado algo corta de tiempo. Pero para la próxima, los contestaré como es debido :3

Por cierto, también quiero aclarar que la idea de que Degel enseña a Agasha a leer, fue primero utilizada por Erikawaii95 para su fic "In spite of all the danger" si no lo han leído ¿qué esperan? ¡es muy entretenido! :D

¡Abrazos!

Inat.


	4. Hermanos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, más bien a sus respectivos autores: Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Flores de Sangre**

 **Capítulo III:**

 **Hermanos.**

* * *

 **.**

Aquellas manos eran gruesas y grandes, pero incluso así, su tacto era suave y de alguna manera, confortable. Eso hacía que Agasha se sintiera más segura, pues no estaba acostumbrada a que unas manos ajenas a ella palparan sobre su cuerpo de esa forma.

—¿Te duele aquí? —Cuestionó el hombre. Ante eso, la joven asintió con el rostro.

Albafica miraba, algo inseguro, la escena. Por alguna extraña razón, se le hacía incómodo observar como el doctor hacía revisión médica a la niña. Quizá era debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a tener contacto humano con nadie, como para ver como aquel doctor tocaba de una manera normal el cuerpo de la niña. Pero era quizás algo natural que sucedía siempre y él ignoraba, debido a que el único hombre que alguna vez hubiese curado sus heridas había sido Lugonis, y Albafica le había conocido de toda la vida, situación diferente a la de Agasha, que estaba siendo revisada por un hombre que acababa de conocer minutos atrás.

—¿Y te duele sí presiono un poco aquí? —Señaló, apretando un poco con el dedo índice y mediano en el costado izquierdo de la niña. Pero ella negó.

Habían llegado al sanatorio una hora atrás. El médico que estaba a la cabeza, daba enseñanzas a los jóvenes aprendices y atendía siempre a los casos más difíciles, se había tomado la molestia de haber sido quien verificara la salud de Agasha; eso debido a que Pefko le había comentado que incluso un Caballero Dorado había venido desde el Santuario a escoltar a la joven. Pero habían otros tantos pacientes a quienes atender que por eso había demorado.

No habían salido muy tarde de la casa de Pefko. El sol había asomado en el horizonte tímido, por lo que el día se sentía especialmente frío. Ligeras cortinas de neblina cobijaban las planicies cuando ellos habían emprendido el camino hacia el centro del pueblo. Las casas erigidas en maderas y sillares poblaban el lugar hablando por sí mismas de la humildad de la gente. El sanatorio era en realidad una de las construcciones más grandes, a pesar de que su magnificencia podría ser nublada fácilmente si se le comparaba con el mismísimo Asclepeion de Epidauro.

El sanatorio consistía en una entrada sencilla de orden dórico. En el friso que se encontraba entre el arquitrabe y la cornisa se dibujaban dignas las siluetas que representaban a quien se elevaban y dedicaban los cánticos peanes: Apolo, por quien pasaban las enfermedades y los pecados, pero también en sus manos descansaba la curación y la purificación. Su luz de la verdad se vaciaba entonces en los cuerpos vacíos de esperanza que llegaban ahí para hallar un lugar donde morir.

El primer edificio servía de templo, en la estancia principal, se hallaba enhiesta y mística la estatua del dios de la medicina, con su arpa entre las manos, en esa plenitud de una juventud que nunca se acaba, de una belleza que nunca se va y sin embargo una felicidad que jamás perdura. A los costados del edificio se encontraban las estoas que conectaban con el patio trasero donde se tomaban las clases. Y luego estaban las estancias en donde se alojaban los enfermos.

El camino le había servido a Albafica para alivianar el cansancio que sentía por no haber podido dormir toda la noche. Se hallaban en uno de los salones que servían para los enfermos, calculaba que había al menos veinte camas, la mayoría desocupadas pues varios de los enfermos yacían en el patio tomando el baño de sol recomendado, todos excepto una miserable que estaba sentada en su cama, cubriendo su piel leprosa con nuevos vendajes, indignada por haber visto nacer un día más sin el aliento de la muerte en el rostro todavía no tieso y pálido.

—Ahora te haré unas preguntas. — Habló el médico. Agasha estaba sentada sobre una camilla y a un lado de ella se encontraba una trémula mesa de madera. El hombre tomó una silla y se sentó ahí.

—De acuerdo.

Albafica apretó los ojos ligeramente para ahuyentar el sueño que comenzaba a apoderarse de él por la espera de tiempo sin hacer realmente nada. Pefko se había situado al lado del Santo, pero conociendo el estricto orden que debía seguir con la distancia con Piscis, terminó decidiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a sentarse con la joven enferma de lepra. Al menos ella no desdeñaba al infante como lo hacía con la mayoría de las personas.

—Antes de enfermar, ¿comías bien? — El hombre la miró fijamente. Albafica aunque se mantenía silente, escuchaba con atención.

Agasha pareció meditarlo un poco, pero terminó dando una respuesta afirmativa.

—No solía ser enfermiza. —Contó Agasha. —Y considero que comía buenas raciones de comida en los horarios correctos.

—Ya veo. —El doctor suspiró. —Y en cuanto al trabajo físico, ¿te excedías?

—Solía ayudar a mi padre con la venta de las flores y a veces hacía entregas que se nos encargaban, pero en general no era un trabajo que me dejara agotada.

—¿Y qué hay de tu vida sexual? —Albafica, que había estado recargado en la esquina más cercana a la entrada del salón, abrió los ojos al oír esa pregunta. Notó de inmediato el rojo que se hospedaba en el rostro de la joven. Aquella pregunta no se la esperaba. —¿Todo va bien en ello?

—¿Por qué le hace una pregunta cómo esa? —Cuestionó Piscis, medio molesto y medio indignado. A leguas se veía que Agasha era una joven inocente y pura, no había razón de incomodarla con preguntas de esa especie.

El hombre se llevó una mano a la barba, dándose paciencia. Sabía que su pregunta podría desencadenar una reacción así. Ahora estaba escogiendo las palabras para dar su explicación. En cierta forma no conocía el temple del Caballero Dorado, por lo que decidió que debía ser cuidadoso.

—Sé que mi pregunta le desagrada. —Y no hacía falta que volteara a ver a Agasha para que se diera cuenta de la timidez que se desarrollaba en ella. —Pero me es necesario saber si existe algo en el ámbito físico de la señorita que le provoque este malestar del cuerpo. —Hizo una ligera pausa para suspirar. —Un cuerpo sano es un cuerpo ausente de enfermedad. Cuando esto no es así, significa que es porque los elementos básicos en el cuerpo; sangre, bilis amarilla, bilis negra y flema, no están en armonía entre sí. Sin embargo… ¿qué es lo que los impulsa a perder el equilibrio? Existe algo dentro de nosotros que motiva nuestro cuerpo, el _ánima_ que da la razón a que nuestra piel y carne no se descompongan como lo hacen los cadáveres. Y, como el ánima no es algo que se pueda ver, su corruptibilidad se basa entonces en cosas que tampoco podemos ver; sólo sentir. ¿Qué es lo que nos hace sentir? Los impulsos exteriores. Si algo no transcurre bien en nuestra vida y en nuestro humor, sus efectos se resienten irremediablemente en el cuerpo.

—Y lo comprendo. —Albafica mantenía un semblante ceñudo. —Pero ella es muy joven todavía.

—Tiene catorce años, es una edad adecuada para el matrimonio. —Comentó, para luego volverse a Agasha. —Dime, ¿tienes amigas de tu edad que ya estén casadas?

—Algunas, sí. —Respondió con pena.

—¿Y qué hay en tu caso? —Ante eso, ella negó en silencio y con la mirada baja. —Quizá sea eso lo que te está estigmatizando. ¿No tienes ningún pretendiente?

—Sí. —Al oírla, Albafica alzó un poco las cejas. Estaba algo impresionado. La gente del pueblo parecía no perder el tiempo. —Era uno de nuestros mejores clientes, tiene treinta años… —La joven ladeó la mirada y suspiró. —Pero yo no quiero casarme con él y mi padre apoyó mi decisión. —Luego pareció que la timidez se desvaneció en un segundo del rostro de Agasha, pues miró con el ceño fruncido al doctor. —Y me siento feliz con mi decisión. No creo necesitar de los favores de un hombre para hallarme bien conmigo misma.

—Bien, puede ser. —El doctor la miró. —Pero quizás este estrés social sea el que te está causando daño…

—Oh, vamos Cyril, ya deje de presionar a la niña. Va terminar siendo usted quien le provoque más malestares. —Habló la joven leprosa que todavía se encontraba en el salón.

—Euterpe, usted no tiene remedio… —Suspiró el médico.

—Vamos, pequeña. —Continuó Euterpe, haciendo caso omiso de lo que le fue respondido. —Creo que tu decisión ha sido acertada. Si las suposiciones de este viejo son que te encuentras mal por no tener un hombre, ignóralo, se puede ser feliz en muchos otros ámbitos, ¿no? Pefko me contó que es tu anfitrión… ¡En compañía de tan adorable persona no creo que seas infeliz!

—Señorita Euterpe, no es necesario… —Dijo Pefko agazapándose en una manta, sonrojándose. Euterpe sonrió divertida y Agasha le imitó.

—Tiene usted razón, señorita.

—Euterpte, tienes que recordarme porque te aguanto. —Dijo el doctor dedicándole una mirada llena de fastidio. Pero aquello sólo entretenía a la mujer.

—¡Ah! Pero que hombre tan sensible. No se preocupe, pronto habré de irme a un lugar mejor que este. —A pesar de que las palabras sonaban normales, Albafica sintió en ellas la oscuridad. Entendía que la mujer no hablaba de otro poblado donde cobijarse de la noche, ella hablaba de la muerte. Siendo conocedor de esa verdad, la miró con un cruce de curiosidad y molestia. No aprobaba el desprecio que esta parecía ostentarle a la vida. Pero también sabía que debía haber razones detrás de ello, como si su enfermedad no fuese suficiente motivo. —Quizás me vaya con ese hermoso hombre. —Soltó la mujer, notando que Piscis la miraba cauteloso. —¿Qué dice, apuesto Caballero? —La voz de Euterpe sonaba más como un reto que como un halago. Albafica sonrió y cerró los ojos, deshaciendo la postura que tenía para dar algunos cuantos pasos y verla esta vez, directamente a los ojos.

—Antes de atender cualquier petición, no me molestaría pedirle que no vuelva a llamarme así. —Pidió, con el mismo tono retador. A pesar de que ella era una enferma, eso no lo arredró. Había sido así con todos, la condición de ella no hacía diferencia. No iba a permitir que nadie le llamase de esa forma, desprestigiando todo su valor como guerrero.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso una leprosa como yo tampoco puede dar un cumplido? ¿O es que soy tan poca cosa como para compartir el aire con este bendecido por Afrodita? —La voz femenina sonaba cínica. Piscis dio un suspiró. Tuvo paciencia, no sólo porque se trataba de una mujer y de una enferma; se le hacía fácil oír el resentimiento.

—Nada de eso. —Frunciendo el ceño, la encaró. — Quizás su piel este llena de llagas, pero ¿aquello implica que sus pensamientos deban estar igual de contaminados? Si usted ve sólo mi piel entonces está respondiendo a los estándares de belleza más vanos que existen. Es por eso que se desprecia así misma hablando de esa manera. Estoy seguro que existe algo más allá que esa piel triste y esos ojos cansados, mucho más profundo e invaluable. Así como sucede con Pefko, como con Agasha o con el doctor. Así sucede también conmigo. Le pido por favor que no hable tan irresponsablemente una vez más.

La habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio. El doctor y los más jóvenes se habían quedado a la expectativa de la respuesta de la mujer. Albafica había sido duro, de aquello no cabía duda. Y la mirada de Euterpe ahora desprendía odio, un odio puro que intentaba reflejarse en frivolidad habituada al temor de develar un sentir verdadero.

—Bueno, tu lengua suelta fácil las palabras porque tu piel no esconde un dolor semejante a la mía. —Respondió con voz seria, mientras se deshacía del vendaje de su mano derecha. —Si realmente no obedeces a la belleza en la que dices que yo creo, porque no vienes y me ofreces un beso. —Sonrió retadora, mientras extendía la mano cubierta por una piel frágil que se desintegraba sangrando por las lesiones cutáneas, en ofrecimiento a los labios de Albafica. Pero este ni lo pensó.

—No. —Su voz era firme. —No lo haré.

—¡Qué cobarde! No sabía que esa fuera la valentía de los Caballeros de Athena. —Sonrió sintiéndose triunfadora. —Seguro que si yo me atreviera a cruzar las Doce Casas todos esos Caballeros me dejarían pasar por temor a acercárseme.

—¡Ay, señorita Euterpe! Usted siempre le dice lo mismo a cada persona que viene aquí. —Pefko la miró reprobatoriamente. —No sea tan dura con la gente.

—Es lo mejor. —Cerró los ojos, indignada. —No necesito la lástima o el asco de las personas. Viene siendo lo mismo y no me sirve en lo absoluto. Y este hombre, —abrió los ojos para ver a Albafica—es un cobarde y sus palabras no valen nada. Pero se le hace fácil hablar porque es bello, si tuviera una piel semejante a la mía comprendería el ínfimo valor de su habla imprudente.

—El señor Albafica no es un cobarde, señorita. —El niño la miró, ahora triste. —Él no quiere acercarse a usted porque su sangre está envenenada. Si se acerca podría incluso matarla. Es por eso que no aceptó, no porque fuera un cobarde.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso entonces que se acerque. Me estaría haciendo un favor. —Habló, amargamente. Agasha amplió la mirada cuando la escuchó decir aquello y sin decir nada se levantó para abrazarla.

Euterpe estaba sorprendida pues no había estado a la expectativa de algo semejante. Por alguna extraña razón, se sintió fuera de sí misma. Durante un tiempo que pareció haber sido insoportable, ella se había mantenido cautiva de su cuerpo, encerrada en esa prisión de piel como el ave privada del vuelo por estar envuelta entre el tiempo cercado por unos barrotes fríos. Su alma había sido prisionera de ese lugar tan contaminado, que estaba ya muy cansada. Ya nadie le tocaba, nadie se ofrecía a acariciarla más que sus propias uñas y dientes. Por eso cuando Agasha la abrazó, sintió que todo era diferente. El calor de una caricia era tan diferente a como lo recordaba. Aquel tacto era infantil como los dulces y suave como las plumas de un estornino. Los brazos enfermos y débiles que se cernían alrededor de ella habitaban inocencia. La inocencia entonces era cómoda, confortable, amable. Tenía memoria de la humanidad innata antes que el pecado y la suciedad.

Euterpe estrechó los ojos, entristecida. De pronto le pareció trágico que la inocencia también solía ser de temple frágil.

—No vuelva a decir palabras tan crueles como esas. —La regañó la niña. Luego le besó la mejilla tiernamente, para después separarse.

—Jovencita, eres muy valiente. —Sonrió la mujer, cerrando los ojos. —Eso me alegra.

Luego todo quedó en silencio. Las miradas y los movimientos hablaron. Albafica regresó a su lugar inicial, sopesando la situación, no sin advertir la mirada amarga que Euterpe le dedicó. Agasha volvió con Cyril para continuar con la entrevista médica. Pefko se quedó hablando con Euterpe, reprendiéndola por su actitud, ella sólo asentía como una niña regañada. De cualquier forma, jamás podría llevarle la contraria al pequeño. Era, después de todo, su único amigo.

—Bien, definitivamente se trata de consunción. Sin embargo, es muy importante que a partir de ahora sigas una dieta estricta de pescado, fruta y agua de cebada. — Los ojos de Cyril reflejaron cierto cansancio. —Es importante que te haga tratamiento de sangría por lo que debes venir al menos cada tres días al sanatorio, puedes también usar opio cuando el dolor no sea soportable. También es crucial que te prepares infusiones de quinina, es un buen febrífugo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo, doctor? —Preguntó Agasha, mirándolo expectante. Cyril rehuyó esa mirada, asqueado de dar malas noticias. Le exasperaba el sentimentalismo de la gente. Esperaba que cuando pronunciara la verdad de las cosas, los ojos de ella se anegaran en lágrimas y no quería tener que lidiar con semejante escena.

—Escucha, jovencita —comenzó recargando los codos en la mesa y entrelazando las manos por delante de su barbilla, —estos tratamientos sirven para evitarte el dolor en la medida de lo posible durante el tiempo que tenga que dudar. Si los sigue, puede alargar más la esperanza de vida que tiene ahora. Pero siendo completamente franco… su tisis continuará hasta que usted ceda.

Cuando terminó de hablar, la habitación volvió a quedarse silente. Pefko había dejado de hablar con Euterpe cuando escuchó las palabras de Cyril. Albafica miraba a Agasha, temiendo su reacción. Pero ella bajó la vista por unos instantes. Cerró entonces los ojos y aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire. Luego, con un porte solemne, miró al doctor y le sonrió.

—Gracias por todo. —Dijo, levantándose de su lugar.

Sin mediar palabra con alguien más, salió del lugar y caminó por el pasillo en dirección a la salida del salón. Albafica se quedó meditando unos segundos, para luego tomar la capa que la niña había dejado sobre la cama y salir también de la habitación. Pefko se apresuró a seguirle.

—Pobre muchachita. —Habló Euterpe, sin interesarle si Cyril le hacía caso o no. —En un mundo como este ser así de noble como ella es un crimen. Y si no son las imposiciones sociales, es la enfermedad la que la arrastra.

El viento cantaba. Las mariposas pululaban y las hojas bailaban en las ramas de los árboles. En el patio de la edificación, Agasha había ido a sentarse en una de las bardas. Siendo honesta consigo misma, estaba asustada y en lo único en que pensaba era en la desesperación y agonía de su padre cuando la viera partir. Pensaba en sus manos, que ya no estarían ahí para acariciar las flores, pensaba en su voz, que ya no podría decirle a su padre cuanto lo quería. Pensaba en sus brazos, que llegaría el momento en el que el cansancio los alejaría de su padre y los abrazos se perderían. La voz de sus pensamientos surgió mediante sus lágrimas.

Miró a sus alrededores. Varios de los enfermos se hallaban disfrutando de la fragilidad del cálido ambiente. Pensó que varios de ellos también estaban ahí en espera de la hora oscura. Pero sus rostros incluso así eran capaces de reflejar la luz del sol. Por eso no podía permitir que la sombra de la tristeza se extendiera en los senderos de su alma.

Se limpió las lágrimas abruptamente con el dorso de la mano. Pero en seguida un par de sucias y pequeñas manos le acunaron en un abrazo.

—¡No se preocupe, Señorita Agasha! — Dijo Pefko, con un rostro triste, desbordado en lágrimas. —¡Yo la curaré, lo prometo! —Pefko aspiró la humedad en su nariz de una manera tan graciosa que a la joven florista no le quedó más que reír débilmente.

—Gracias Pefko. —Respondió, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—No lo tomes a la ligera. Pefko es muy obstinado. —Habló Albafica, colocándole la capa sobre los finos hombros. La niña volteó a mirarlo con los ojos rojos. El Santo de Piscis atinó a sonreírle amablemente.

—No lo haré, yo confío en Pefko. —Sonrió y luego jaló suavemente de la mejilla del niño para que este dejara de llorar.

El día transcurrió tranquilo después de eso. Agasha y Pefko se quedaron en el sanatorio ayudando y haciendo compañía a los pacientes. Euterpe habló mucho con Agasha y ambas se entendieron rápidamente. Por su parte Albafica merodeó por el pueblo, buscando algunos alimentos, como las frutas y el pescado para Agasha. Evitaba tener el menor contacto posible con la gente, y a pesar de que llevaba sus ropas de civil, incluso así su presencia era llamativa. A sus oídos llegaban fácilmente los cuchicheos de las mujeres que hablaban sobre su apariencia, pero las ignoraba. En sus ojos pintó la más despectiva frialdad y entonces, nadie se atrevió a mediar palabra con él, salvo los vendedores que eran requeridos por él para las compras.

Se apartó de la multitud puesto que la algarabía ya estaba comenzando a mermarle la tranquilidad. A las afueras del pueblo, caminó dando cruce a un pequeño campo de cultivo para terminar adentrándose en los árboles, siguiendo el camino trazado naturalmente. Subió una pendiente y en su camino a través de la ladera, las rocas comenzaban a crecer enormes. Mientras más avanzaba y más alto estaba, la vegetación iba en declive. Los olmos y los robles quedaron atrás. El aire se volvía más frío y violento. Pero cuando consiguió subir lo más alto de los montículos rocosos y llegó hasta el risco, la visión del mar extenso y azul frente a él le trajo tranquilidad. Gracias a sus capacidades como Caballero Dorado, la travesía le había tomado muy poco.

Se sentó en una de las rocas y extrajo una pera de las tantas que había comprado y comenzó a comer. En realidad, estaba agotado, pero la intranquilidad de todos estos días le había dejado un insomnio imperecedero. Recordó las miles de veces que cuando niño, había bajado al pueblo de Rodorio para comprar los encargos que le hacía Lugonis, cuando podía ir y venir cuanto quisiese, sonriendo a las personas en lugar de mirarles con desdeño. Sus ojos estaban tan habituados a mentir y eso los agotaba, pero era irónico que incluso así, en aquellos momentos fuesen incapaces de cerrarse para entregarse a un sueño reparador.

A veces Agasha le recordaba a él mismo cuando fue joven y feliz. Con un corazón animoso y un temple optimista. Verla le traía recuerdos agradables. Quizás en ella se guardaban parte de sus memorias más felices, así como en otros escenarios y le ayudaban en la vacuidad cuando sentía que toda afabilidad en la vida había quedado atrás.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Juraba por Athena que la situación de la joven le ensombrecía el corazón. ¿Hasta cuanta soledad tenía que arrastrarse para descorazonarse y entonces alejar aquellos sentimientos que lo forzaban a vivir en esa fastidiosa dicotomía? Ese odio y amor que sentía hacía las personas. Las amaba por lo que eran, pero las odiaba cuando trataban de acercársele, haciéndole más difíciles las cosas.

Rio, irónico. Agasha había decidido darle su espacio y cuando todo eso pasó, ¿no fue ahora él quien se acercó a ella? ¡Qué estúpido! Albafica casi se echaba a reír de su propia ingenuidad. ¿Para qué encariñarse con alguien cuando no se le puede prometer nada a esa persona, ni si quiera lo más esencial? Pero ya estaba ahí. Tenía que cuidarla. Haría lo posible por salvarla.

Se preparó para regresar. Aspirando el aire tan fresco que había ahí, dio un último vistazo al mar y dio vuelta de regreso al pueblo. Al igual que el viaje inicial, su retorno no le tomó mucho. Agasha y Pefko le recibieron con una sonrisa, pero Albafica notó extraños sus semblantes. La joven se veía muy débil y pálida y Pefko se veía algo perturbado.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —Preguntó. Los niños asintieron en silencio y echaron a andar de regreso a casa.

Agasha de vez en cuando se tambaleaba y en el rostro de Pefko se dibujaba una profunda preocupación. Albafica se hubiese ofrecido a llevarla cargando, pues también notaba que la niña se veía terrible, pero el temor en su sangre le evitó ayudarla. Pefko, entendiendo el sentir de sus acompañantes, pasó uno brazo de Agasha por su hombro y la ayudó con lo que restaba de camino. La florista sintió que jamás un camino se le había hecho así de eterno como ese.

—¿Sucedió algo mientras yo no estaba? —Cuestionó el Santo de Piscis, cerrando la puerta de la cabaña. Agasha apenas había visto la cama de Albafica, se recostó ahí sin pensarlo, pues se sentía débil y mareada. Pefko se apresuró lavarse las manos y prepararle algo que le ayudase a recobrar fuerzas con la despensa que Albafica había traído.

—No, nada. —Medio sonrió Agasha. —El médico me hizo tratamiento de sangría, es todo. Dijo que me iba a sentir algo mareada pero que estaba bien.

—Entiendo. —Albafica fue a sentarse nuevamente en el lugar más apartado de los niños. —¿Te explicó para que servía el tratamiento?

—Sí. —Agasha intentó sentarse. — Dijo que era tal y como nos había explicado sobre los elementos básicos del cuerpo; la sangre, la bilis negra, la bilis amarilla y la flema. Cuando uno enferma es porque un elemento esta discorde con los otros y que las enfermedades a menudo se estancan en la sangre, por eso me aplicó la sangría. —Bostezó un poco.

Piscis frunció el ceño al oír esa explicación. Le parecía extraña. Miró hacía afuera, el atardecer que daba paso a la noche se dibujaba igual de mágico que el día anterior.

—Señor Albafica… —Pefko habló débilmente, escudándose en la infusión que estaba preparando. —¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

—¿De qué se trata, Pefko? —Piscis miró con cierta curiosidad al niño. Este por su lado, lo miró, inseguro.

—¡No vuelva a permitir que el doctor le aplique la sangría a la señorita Agasha, por favor! —Pidió extremamente preocupado.

—¿Por qué me pides algo así? —Los ojos azul cobalto miraron con impresión al niño de nueve años que no era capaz de devolverle la mirada. Agasha reaccionó de la misma forma. No entendía por qué Pefko pedía aquello. —El médico es el experto aquí. Supongo que él sabe lo que hace.

—No, no. —Pefko negó insistentemente con la cabeza. —La sangría no sirve para nada. ¡Créame, lo he visto! Los pacientes siempre se ponen débiles y empeoran más y más cuando les sacan sangre. Le he dicho al doctor sobre lo que he observado, pero dice que mi opinión no tiene valor porque todavía no sé nada… ¡Pero se lo juro! ¡Incluso mi maestro Luco decía que ese tratamiento sólo ayudaba a los pacientes a morir más rápido! —El niño entrelazó sus manos, nervioso. —Intenté evitar que le sacara sangre a la Señorita Agasha pero… —Apretó con más fuerzas sus manos. —Dijo que si lo volvía a molestar ya no me iba a dejar visitar a los enfermos… Además, el prometió ayudarnos con la quinina…

—¿Es muy importante la quinina? —Cuestionó Agasha, arrugando los ojos, se sentía cansada.

—Sí. La quinina ayuda mucho a reducir la fiebre. —Le miró preocupado. —Yo podría conseguirte un tratamiento más efectivo… otros pacientes se han dejado tratar la consunción con las plantas de los apuntes de mi maestro y las observaciones que yo he hecho y parece que han mejorado. Varias de esas plantas las cultivo en el vergel de aquí. Pero la quinina no se da en estas tierras. La traen desde el Nuevo Mundo por lo que es muy cara…

El estrés y preocupación se dibujaban con facilidad en la cara de Pefko. Piscis luego miró a Agasha con detenimiento. A pesar del cansancio que sentía, ella le sonreía al más pequeño para extenderle confianza.

—Está bien, Pefko. Seguiremos tu tratamiento. —Habló Agasha con una voz tranquila. —Ese doctor sólo me dijo que no tengo esperanzas de vivir. Prefiero confiar en ti… No te preocupes, no hace falta la quinina…

—Pero… —Pefko no se veía satisfecho. Al parecer él consideraba aquella planta de vital importancia.

—No te preocupes por la quinina. —Le dijo Albafica. —Yo la conseguiré, así que quédate tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando escuchó aquello, Pefko sintió que podía respirar con tranquilidad de nuevo. Les sonrió agradecido y terminó por servirle algo a Agasha para que esta comiera. Conversaron por un pequeño rato y la joven se retiró a dormir, pues se sentía cansada. Pefko y Albafica conversaron otro rato hasta que la noche cayó en plenitud. Luego de eso, decidieron dormir.

Cuando Agasha despertó, una luz amarilla lamía el borde inferior de la puerta. Se levantó, sintiéndose renovada. Entreabrió un poco la puerta de madera para observar y entonces vio a Pefko, sentado en el escritorio, con la lámpara de aceite a un lado. El muchachito continuaba estudiando, repasando y revisando los apuntes de su maestro Luco y los suyos propios.

—¿Pefko? —Preguntó Agasha, saliendo de la habitación. El niño parpadeó un poco, evidentemente cansado y la miró.

—Señorita Agasha, vuelva a la cama. Necesita reponer fuerzas. —Frunció el ceño de una manera tan tierna que para Agasha era imposible tomarse en serio esa amenaza.

—Tú también deberías dormir. —Tomó una pequeña manta de su habitación y se dirigió hacía Pefko para colocarla sobre sus hombros. —Deben ser como alrededor de las 4:00 am y tú sigues despierto. —Regañó, pero de manera suave. El aprendiz de Luco volvió a suspirar.

—Al menos el Señor Albafica si pudo dormir hoy gracias a la infusión de Valeriana que le di. —Mencionó Pefko cerrando el libro que revisaba para levantarse de la silla y dirigirse a su camastro. —Ayer no durmió nada, estuvo toda la noche fuera.

—¿De verdad? —Agasha no lo había notado.

—Me dijo que tenía un poco de insomnio. —Comentó un somnoliento Pefko, rascándose la cabeza. —Así que le di la Valeriana sin que se diera cuenta.

—¿Lo drogaste? —Preguntó Agasha, impresionada. Pefko negó de inmediato.

—¡Sólo fue un té relajante! Nada del otro mundo. —Se excusó. Agasha rio pues desde un principio había planteado la pregunta a manera de broma.

—Te creo. —Aclaró acariciándole la cabeza. —El Señor Albafica me da la impresión de que no es alguien que se deje ayudar tan fácil. —Sonrió, mientras se sentaba a lado de Pefko. Ambos miraron la respiración tranquila de Albafica que había caído rendido al sueño. —Me gustaría ayudarlo, al menos hacer que no esté tan solo. —Confesó, con una triste sonrisa.

—Yo también quisiera ayudarlo. Le prometí que encontraría una cura para su sangre y no me detendré hasta que lo logre. —A pesar del sueño, Pefko habló con determinación.

—¡Te apoyaré en eso! —Agasha se veía emocionada. —¿No te gustaría que nosotros tres fuéramos como hermanos y nos apoyarnos siempre? A pesar de todo creo que el Señor Albafica se preocupa mucho por nosotros, aunque no lo diga.

—Es verdad. —Sonrió el niño. —Me gustaría que fuera como dices, ser los tres juntos como hermanos. —Se miraron y se sonrieron, cómplices en silencio. Sin embargo, aquella complicidad pasó a otro plano cuando notaron que el semblante de Albafica comenzaba a perturbarse.

—No… no… —Mencionó entre sueños, el Santo de Piscis.

De nuevo las pesadillas referentes a todo lo que lo perturbaba últimamente estaban acechando sus sueños y ultrajando las puertas de su alma. Albafica ya no sabía que miedo le aguardaba ahí, si la muerte de Lugonis o la muerte de Agasha. La eterna soledad que el destino le había preparado estaba comenzando a vaciarle los sentimientos lentamente.

Un par de lágrimas surgió de los ojos entregados a las sombras del cansancio y las pesadillas. Los más jóvenes al mirarlo, se sorprendieron.

—Cuando mi madre murió, mi padre solía llorar mucho cuando dormía. —Mencionó Agasha, levantándose de su lugar y aproximándose donde Albafica. —Pero durante el día, siempre actuaba con normalidad.

—¿Qué haces? ¡No te acerques! —Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Pefko vio como Agasha se inclinaba suavemente sobre Albafica y le ofrecía un dulce y tierno beso en la frente. Luego, con mucho cuidado limpió las lágrimas que estaban en el inquieto semblante de Piscis.

La delgada mano de Agasha tenía un tacto tan suave gracias al cariño, bondad y amor que estaban envueltas en aquella pequeña tarea que la niña se había dispuesto, para dar paz al Santo. Este, luego de unos segundos, se calmó. La florista sonrió, regalándole un beso más en la frente, que sellaría por esa noche, las frustraciones de Albafica.

—Cuando mi padre lloraba, esta era la manera de calmarlo. —Explicó, irguiéndose. Pefko parpadeaba sin parar.

—¡No te paso nada! —Exclamó, sorprendido. Agasha sonrió alegre.

—El Señor Albafica es precavido. Pero creo que un poco paranoico al final. —Luego miró al jovencito con determinación. —Es tu turno.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? —Pefko negó varias veces con la cabeza. —El Señor Albafica se enojará conmigo.

—¡Vamos! Dijiste que querías ser como un hermano para él. —Agasha le tomó de la mano y lo haló hacia ella. —¡Debes apoyarlo en momentos como estos!

—Pero… ¿Estás segura?

—Sí. —La mano de Agasha palmeó la espalda de Pefko para darle ánimo. El niño frunció el entrecejo hacía arriba, pues no estaba del todo seguro. Miró a Albafica, luego a Agasha, y sin dejarla de mirar se inclinó levemente sobre la frente de Piscis para ofrecerle él también un beso como muestra de afecto, pero cuando apartó la mirada de joven y volvió los ojos a Albafica, se topó un entrecejo fruncido y unos ojos molestos.

—Pefko ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? —Preguntó Albafica, quien, para desgracia del pobre niño, se había despertado. Pefko dio un saltó para atrás por tremendo susto.

—Señor… Señor Albafica… —Lo siguiente que salió de la boca del niño fue un tartamudeo incomprensible. Agasha lo ocultó detrás de ella mientras sonreía nerviosa viendo como el Santo Dorado se levantaba de la cama.

—¿Y bien? —El semblante de Albafica no se veía nada amable.

Continuará…

* * *

 **NdA:** La sangría era un tratamiento médico donde básicamente te sacaban sangre porque se pensaba que ahí era donde residía la enfermedad. Muchas cosas y disparates se creían como certeros en la medicina de siglos pasados. xD

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios! Me alegra mucho que les vaya gustando la historia. Lamento haber dejado el final así porque en un inicio mi plan era agregar la escena completa, pero creo que ya me estaba quedando algo largo, así que mejor le dejé hasta ahí. Espero les haya gustado. Ya faltan como cuatro o cinco capítulos para que esto acabe. xD

¡Abrazos!


	5. Hitos del corazón

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, más bien a sus respectivos dueños: Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin fines de lucro.

 **NdA:** Lamento la demora... he tenido muchas cosas personales que me han impedido el tiempo y la inspiración necesarios para escribir. Creo que de hecho este capítulo me salió raro... quizá marciano. Pero bueno, espero les guste.

Agradecimientos a Tepucihuatl-Shun por hacerme de beta en algunas partes. Como la vez pasada, si ven alguna parte fea es porque ella no la revisó.

* * *

 **Flores de Sangre:**

 **Capítulo IV:**

 **Hitos del corazón.**

 **.**

El movimiento de las hojas era apenas un murmullo. Los ojos de Agasha recogían las palabras del libro, palabras que la hacían sonreír sin que ella lo notara. Sus movimientos eran involuntarios, pues la emoción que invadía a la chica era tan fuerte, que incluso pasaba los dedos acariciando las líneas como si acariciara, con sumo cuidado, la hoja de la espada que brillaba en las noches oscuras para alumbrar al caballero que la empuña en contra de su destino.

Mientras tanto, detrás del cristal, los ojos de Degel registraban cada movimiento, gesto y articulación por parte de la niña. El aprender a leer había sido para ella, una epifanía, un hito que quedaba marcado en una historia noble que continuaba hilvanándose hacía una dirección todavía desconocida. Una tenue estela que giraba en torno a ella para guiarla cuando todo ocio oscuro, cruzado de mediocridades e hipocresías, estaba inundando las laderas del sendero hacía el conocimiento.

Degel se sentía orgulloso. En el poco tiempo que llevaba ayudando a Agasha, los resultados fueron incluso mayores a lo que él había esperado. Parecía que el entusiasmo jamás había tenido un digno representante hasta que se vio reflejado en los ojos verdes de la joven. El deseo por el conocimiento había hallado una morada en el corazón de la niña, lo que incluso le incitaba peroratas al pensamiento, secretas y extensas, origen de una necesidad, la del descubrimiento de nuevas revelaciones.

Porque… al final, eso era.

En anteriores ocasiones, Agasha insistió en que gracias a que Degel había prendido el fuego del conocimiento en su interior. Por tanto, el caballero era su maestro, aquel a quien debía el cambio que estaba operándose en su futuro gracias al presente que le estaba compartiendo. Pero Degel muchas veces sonreía y negaba, desdeñando el título de maestro, alegando que él no le estaba enseñando nada, porque ninguno de los conocimientos que el caballero de Acuario le transmitía eran enteramente suyos. Él sólo la ayudaba a descubrir su propio intelecto.

Agasha terminó de leer en voz alta y entonces cerró el libro suavemente para soltar un apacible suspiro. Luego, con una sonrisa volteó a ver a Degel y supo por la mirada que él le regresaba que su fluidez había sido aprobada.

ㅡHas mejorado mucho, Agasha ㅡcomentó Degel, quien se encontraba sentado frente a ella en una pequeña mesa en el interior de la biblioteca de Acuario.

ㅡNo hubiera podido lograrlo sin su ayuda, señor Degel ㅡrespondió la joven, con las mejillas arreboladas y el sentimiento de felicidad brillando en su frente. Sin embargo, pasaron sólo unos cuantos segundos antes que el rostro de Agasha se ensombreciera. Degel lo notó de inmediato.

ㅡ¿Sucede algo?

ㅡEs sólo que… ㅡTitubeó. De repente no supo cómo continuar. Ladeó el rostro, nerviosa. No le hizo falta volver la mirada hacía su instructor para adivinar el ceño fruncido en su rostro y una incertidumbre poco agradable en sus ojos. ㅡAhora que ya he aprendido a leer y a escribir bien, supongo que es deber mío continuar por mi cuenta con mis estudios. Siento que me he aprovechado de su amabilidad, señor Degel, siendo que he aprendido todo este conocimiento sin pagar ni un dracma. ㅡSoltó un largo y pesado suspiro, diferente al anterior, cargado de tristeza, como si estuviera por despedirse de una parte de ella misma, de una segunda Agasha importante y recién descubierta. ㅡAdemás… no mucha gente ve bien esto en el pueblo. Leer y escribir concierne sólo a la gente noble que posee riquezas. No quisiera que el Santuario obtuviera una mala reputación por causa mía.

Luego de eso, hubo silencio. Los labios de Acuario se mantuvieron sellados y sus ojos miraron a Agasha por un largo rato. La joven no supo describir qué clase de sentimiento desprendían, la espera por la respuesta de su instructor le estaba carcomiendo los nervios. De pronto temió haber dicho algo erróneo y sintió pesar. ¿Así era como debía agradecer a quien la había ayudado a extender sus horizontes?

ㅡLo lamento… ㅡSoltó aún ensombrecida, triste. Algunas lágrimas brillaron, ahogando la emoción en sus ojos, los mismos que momentos antes se habían sentido embrujados por la lectura de conocimientos, de historias y mundos nuevos. ㅡLo siento mucho Señor Degel. ㅡDijo cerrando los parpados y limpiándose las lágrimas tiernamente. Ante esta visión, el Caballero más inteligente del Santuario sonrió. Conmovido, recitó pulcramente lo siguiente:

… _Cui sententiae illud Mercurii adstipulatur: «Magnum, o Asclepi, miraculum est homo» …_

Agasha parpadeó algunas veces y le miró sin entender, pero eso sólo hacía que Degel se conmoviera más.

… _Con esta afirmación coincide aquella famosa de Hermes: «Gran milagro, oh Asclepio, es el hombre» …_

ㅡEso es lo que he dicho previamente, sólo que en el griego que compartimos tú y yo. ㅡDegel le sonrió para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien. ㅡEs un fragmento que he recogido con cuidado de una obra filosófica escrita en latín por uno de los precursores del Renacimiento: Giovanni Pico della Mirandola. Era italiano.

ㅡGran milagro, oh Asclepio, es el hombre ㅡrepitió Agasha, como era su costumbre cuando guardaba palabras o frases que le parecían importantes y las exponía con la voz, esperando la aprobación de su instructor. Ante esta situación, sus lágrimas y temores quedaron en el olvido, siendo reemplazados por la curiosidad.

ㅡAsí es. Esta obra filosófica se titula _«Oratio de hominis dignitate»_ significa, _«Discurso de la dignidad del hombre»_ ㅡDegel se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar, Agasha entendió que debía seguirlo. ㅡ _«Nec te celestem neque terrenum, neque mortalem neque immortalem fecimus, ut tui ipsius quasi arbitrarius honorariusque plastes et fictor, in quam malueris tute formam effingas»_ ㅡContinuó recitando Degel. Ya habían caminado entre algunos estantes y llegado a una parte de la biblioteca que Agasha no conocía. ㅡLamento mucho que mi pronunciación en latín no sea apropiada, pero creo que es importante que cosas como estas se lean y digan primero en la lengua que las vio nacer. Los ideales que se transmiten de una lengua a otra pueden perder el significado pues las lenguas, por extraño que suene, no piensan de igual forma. ㅡSe detuvo y dio media vuelta para encarar a Agasha. Luego extendió una mano, señalando a las escaleras que ahora estaban frente a ellos. ㅡPor aquí. ㅡHabló con voz serena.

Agasha asintió y comenzó a subir las escalinatas. Ahora Degel iba detrás de ella, pero pronto, Agasha entendió porque el joven le había cedido el paso. Ante ella; a medida que subía cada peldaño, se erigía un enorme ventanal que dejaba paso a la contemplación de un paisaje magnánimo.

ㅡ _«No te he hecho celeste, ni terrestre, ni mortal, ni inmortal, a fin de que tú mismo, libremente, a la manera de un buen pintor o un hábil escultor, remates tu propia forma»._

Elevaciones rocosas por detrás del Santuario, un horizonte inmaculado, sin presencia de nubes y una luna casi invisible, escondida en el azul celeste, fusionándose con él pues debía acallar la luz que reflejaba en presencia del día, como señal de respeto por el Astro Rey, igual que la mujer de plata que inclina levemente su cabeza delante de su hermano mayor, sumisa frente a una voluntad cargada de sabiduría. También se dejaba entrever un viento sereno que silbaba una canción que los oídos de Agasha todavía no eran capaces de leer. Todo eso, se mantenía como una imagen inamovible, atemporal, porque aquel paisaje había estado antes que ella y continuaría incluso cuando ella se esfumara entre el polvo cósmico.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente se halló ante aquella abertura en la pared y las escalinatas habían quedado atrás, pudo notar también que un objeto desconocido por ella se encontraba debajo de una manta frente al ventanal. Sólo se podía ver una forma irregular que guardaba consigo la dulce incertidumbre de la curiosidad.

ㅡPico della Mirandola basó sus creencias filosóficas en la religión que profesaba, que era el cristianismo. Presentó su tesis ante sus superiores, en ella defendía el intelecto y las capacidades de las que el humano puede apoderarse, ya que el Dios en el que ellos creen, luego de haber terminado su mayor obra, creó al hombre para que éste la contemplase. Pico della Mirandola entonces nos presenta el dilema que su Dios tuvo antes de formar su última creación; una vez que toda criatura viviente existía, cada una con una capacidad o cualidad distinta, Él se preguntó: ¿qué cualidades podría dar al hombre si ya había dotado a toda su creación de las cualidades necesarias? ㅡDegel, que estaba parado ya a un lado de Agasha, la miró y le sonrió. ㅡEntonces, cuando creó al hombre le dijo que no lo hizo mortal ni inmortal, ni terrestre ni celeste, para que el hombre se definiera por sí mismo y decidiera lo que quería ser. Los mediocres, aquellos que no se interesaran por obtener conocimientos, serían como las bestias terrenales que se arrastran por el suelo, pero aquellos que eligieran el conocimiento como su camino a seguir, serían animales celestiales, ¿entiendes?

ㅡSí, lo entiendo. ㅡAgasha lo miraba atenta. Sabía que Degel no había terminado con su explicación.

ㅡSabes perfectamente que yo no creo en el Dios que este humanista italiano defendía, yo creo en Athena y no es intención mía discutir sobre religiones ni creencias. Pero creo que hay un punto importante en lo que Pico defendía. ㅡDegel se quitó los lentes que Fluorite le había regalado ya hace tiempo. ㅡ Él respetaba todas las creencias filosóficas que existen pues creía que nosotros poseemos un "alma camaleónica" que cambia constantemente conforme vayamos definiendo nuestra existencia. Por eso él creía que las diferentes mitologías y creencias nacían como resultado de nuestro cambio. Y sin embargo seguimos siendo capaces de aspirar a cosas grandes. Su manera de pensar era muy diferente a las ideologías que se sostenían en su época y debido a ello, sus superiores lo acusaron de herejía y lo excomulgaron.

ㅡ¿De verdad hicieron eso? ㅡAgasha parpadeó, sorprendida.

ㅡAsí es… ㅡDegel dejó de mirarla para dirigirse hacia el objeto misterioso que se escondía debajo de la manta y posar una mano sobre él. ㅡSin lugar a dudas sus planteamientos ofrecían una nueva manera de ver las cosas e instaban a los hombres a que descubrieran las aventuras que ofrece la existencia para dominarlas y no ser cegados por las necesidades de la carne. Pero aquello entonces implicaba que se liberaran de un destino funesto, y a los superiores de Pico esto no les pareció apropiado, porque quizá los hombres que siguieran esos ideales los bajarían del trono en donde se sentaban a regodearse por la pobreza de otros. Por eso lo castigaron así y tuvo que huir a Francia, cosa que de nada le sirvió puesto que lo encarcelaron.

ㅡEs horrible y parece aterrador aventurarse a nuevas formas de pensamiento ㅡdijo Agasha, todavía impresionada.

ㅡExacto. Aventurarse al conocimiento y la sabiduría también es una tarea peligrosa, Agasha. Por eso te entiendo perfectamente, entiendo que estés asustada y no puedo obligarte a continuar con esto si te atemoriza. ㅡDegel dejó de tocar el objeto desconocido y se aproximó a su joven tutorada para tomarle del hombro. ㅡPero antes, quisiera darte un ejemplo de la magnificencia de las cosas que puedes descubrir si te aventuras a esto. Ven.

ㅡ¡Claro! ㅡAgasha se apresuró y junto a Degel llegó frente al alfeizar del ventanal. Acuario tomó los lentes que había guardado con cariño desde hacía tiempo y se los colocó de nuevo para contemplar el paisaje.

ㅡEn una misión en Francia, hace ya algunos años, en la batalla final que sostuve, sufrí daños irreversibles en mi vista. ㅡContó Degel, mirando el horizonte. ㅡUna joven que en aquel entonces era de tu edad me regaló estos lentes y gracias a ellos puedo ver mejor. Pero… ¿sabes, Agasha? Incluso si gracias a estos lentes puedo ver con claridad, muchas cosas siguen escapando de mi vista. Desde aquí, no veo todas las montañas y cráteres que hay en la luna. Ni tampoco su amable oscuridad.

ㅡ¿Cómo sabe que la luna es así? ㅡCuestionó la niña, algo contrariada. Desde siempre le había parecido que la luna era hermosa, inmaculada, tan bella que por eso comprendía que muchos poetas dedicaran estrofas en su nombre.

Degel sonrió y dirigiéndose al misterioso objeto, lo despojó de la manta que escondía su identidad. Lo que Agasha vio a continuación fue un artefacto de figura triangular invertida en la parte inferior que era sostenida por una base y dos tubos paralelos encima de la parte superior. Ella no entendió muy bien qué era lo que estaba viendo.

Luego observó cómo Degel se inclinaba sobre aquel artefacto, echaba un vistazo y hacía alguna clase de ajustes para después, al terminar, invitarla a acercarse.

ㅡPosa un ojo en este lente. Verás de lo que hablo. ㅡPidió Degel, señalando el lugar en donde Agasha debía mirar y tal como se le indicó, la joven lo hizo. Lo que vio la dejo sorprendida.

ㅡ¡Se-señor Degel! ㅡGritó alarmada, impresionada, sin saber cómo reaccionar. ㅡ¿Qué es esto? ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Esto, esto, esto es a lo que se refiere?

ㅡSí. Es así como se ve la luna de cerca.

Agasha amplió los ojos, todavía sin llegar a creer que aquellas planicies grises y blancas llenas de cráteres, sombras, y oscuras montañas era la luna. Un espacio vacío y profundamente negro la rodeaba. Sin darse cuenta ella extendió la mano como si ansiara tocarla, pues la veía tan cercana… Pero no, no era así porque no pudo rozarla siquiera, sólo podía verla y sentir que era mágica y a la vez misteriosa y aterradora.

ㅡEste es mi telescopio. Lo construí yo. ㅡComentó Acuario.

ㅡ¡Magnifico, señor Degel! ㅡExclamó emocionada la niña, sin poder dejar de mirar. ㅡ¡De verdad que usted es una persona muy inteligente!

ㅡNo creo merecer tal halago, no he sido yo el inventor del telescopio; lo único que he hecho ha sido utilizar los escritos de otros para la construcción del mío. Pero… ¿sabes? Un artefacto como este, nació de las manos de los que también se especializaban en cosas que parecían tan triviales, como un par de lentes. ㅡDegel sonrió y Agasha se irguió para mirarlo a los ojos. ㅡPero fue Galileo Galilei quien descubrió la potencia verdadera de este maravilloso invento y en 1610 descubrió que Júpiter tiene cuatro lunas. ¿No te parece sorprendente?

ㅡDefinitivamente lo es. ㅡLa inquietud de Agasha por el conocimiento de nuevas cosas volvió a fulgurar en sus ojos.

ㅡHace quinientos años nadie hubiera imaginado que seríamos capaces de mirar la luna tan cerca. ㅡLe sonrió tenuemente. ㅡPero existieron hombres que amaban tanto la luna y las estrellas que crearon un artefacto como lo es el telescopio para conocerlas, comprenderlas, aprender verdaderamente de ellas y nos han legado esto. ㅡEl joven Acuario volvió a tomarla del hombro. ㅡQuizás en la vida no se necesita valor para muchas cosas, pero sí para las más importantes; para vivir, para existir, pues no es lo mismo, incluso para amar y la crucial de todas; _escapar de un destino oscuro, volvernos hacia la libertad:_ todas estas tareas también dependen de la sabiduría y los conocimientos de las cosas que están ahí pero que no hemos podido ver todavía. ¿Qué dices, Agasha? ¿Estás dispuesta a _definirte a ti misma_?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

ㅡ¿Y bien? ㅡEl semblante de Albafica no se veía nada agradable. Para Agasha, era claro el poderoso temblor que se había apoderado del pequeño Pefko que yacía escondido detrás de ella.

ㅡ¡No le eche la culpa! ¡Yo le pedí que se acercara! ㅡA pesar de que intentaba añadir a sus palabras un semblante decidido sentía que su corazón, presto a salírsele del cuerpo, corría desbocado dentro de su pecho y sus huesos ya no eran suficiente campo de entrenamiento.

ㅡ¿Y con qué derecho le has pedido tal cosa? ㅡAlbafica frunció más el ceño. ㅡAmbos saben muy bien que no deben acercarse. ¡Se los he repetido muchas veces! ¡Imprudentes! ㅡElevó más la voz.

ㅡPero, Señor Albafica… Debe confiar… Nosotros… nosotros…

ㅡ¿Cómo diablos quieres que confíe en ustedes, Agasha, si no eres ni si quiera capaz de cumplir la regla más importante? ¡Dime! Así, ¿cómo podré dormir tranquilo durante las noches? ¡No pueden hacer lo que quieran! Además, tú le pediste a Pefko que se acercara… ¿Y si mi sangre lo alcanzaba? ¿Te das cuenta de que esa es una de las cosas más estúpidas que pudiste haberle pedido? ¡Podría haber muerto! ㅡLuego miró con severidad a Pefko que apenas y asomaba tímidamente su cabeza por detrás de Agasha. ㅡPero tú, Pefko, tampoco estás libre de culpa. No creí que fueras así de desobediente e imprudente, me has decepcionado. ㅡEn el fondo, Albafica no deseaba ser duro. Pero se sentía traicionado y al mismo tiempo asustado. No deseaba que ningún desastre ocurriera gracias a él, especialmente con las dos personas que tenía enfrente. Pero había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer era actuar de manera colérica para que quizás, los más jóvenes dejaran de insistir en querer convertirse en sus amigos.

ㅡ¡Lo siento mucho Señor Albafica! ㅡGritó Pefko, profundamente herido y avergonzado por lo que había hecho. El rostro ya se le estaba bañando en lágrimas y los sollozos lo interrumpieron durante algunos segundos. ㅡ¡Di-discúlpeme, no, no lo volveré a hacer!

ㅡAsí es Pefko. No lo volverás a hacer ㅡagregó Albafica, con voz severa. Luego les dio la espalda para tomar su gabardina y salir de la cabaña. Pero antes de que abriera la puerta, la voz de Agasha lo detuvo.

ㅡ¿Y qué esperaba que hiciéramos? ¿Eh? ㅡGritó furiosa. Albafica volvió el rostro para contemplar cómo ella abrazaba a Pefko por el hombro y le acariciaba los cabellos intentado tranquilizarlo. ㅡ¿Qué quería que hiciéramos si lo estábamos viendo llorar? ¡Lo siento, pero nosotros no podíamos actuar tan inhumanamente como usted! ¡Nos preocupamos y sólo quisimos ayudarle! ㅡA pesar de que Albafica le observaba molesto ella lograba sostenerle la mirada. ㅡ¡Usted, manipulador, debería entender que no puede obligar a la gente a actuar como desee, especialmente no puede darle órdenes a los demás por encima de sus corazones! ㅡAgasha le miró fiera, pero incluso así, un par de lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos. ㅡ¡Y lo amamos, aunque le pese!

Albafica volvió la mirada hacía la puerta. Se quedó en silencio un par de segundos y luego, con voz fría, declaró:

ㅡYo no necesito su amor.

Salió de la cabaña azotando la puerta. El frío del amanecer se asentó en sus huesos como nunca antes. Pero no era el frío lo que realmente le calaba hasta el tuétano, era la amargura.

Se llevó una mano a las mejillas y concretó lo que más temía: estaban húmedas.

Sin más, comenzó a caminar rápidamente para perderse entre el misterio de los bosques nocturnos y volverse uno con la oscuridad.

Agasha se sentó en la cama de Albafica, intentando calmarse. Se sentía demasiado débil y comenzó a toser fuertemente. Pefko olvidó sus lágrimas para prestarle entera atención, preocupado por la salud de su amiga, pero ella le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, en señal de que todo se encontraba bien.

ㅡPefko, perdóname por esto. Yo te hice pasar por esto. ㅡPidió ella, tratando de calmar el temblor en sus manos. Incluso los labios le tiritaban ligeramente.

ㅡEstá bien. ㅡ Dijo el niño, ofreciéndole una de sus mejores sonrisas. Luego la miró a los ojos para hacerle entender que lo que estaba por decir era verdad: ㅡ Has sido muy valiente. A fin de cuentas, yo siempre he deseado poder ayudar al señor Albafica, pero nunca he sido tan valiente como tú. Gracias por todo, señorita Agasha.

ㅡ¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si tú siempre estás estudiando y ayudando a muchas personas! Estoy segura que lograrás encontrar la cura para su sangre. ㅡObjetó ella, mirándole detenidamente. Ante eso, Pefko medio sonrió.

ㅡMi maestro Luco solía decir que el cuerpo es la vestimenta del alma. Es importante que la ropa que vestimos sea adecuada, nos de abrigo y nos proteja del mundo. Pero lo que realmente importa es lo que la vestimenta protege. Y es mucho más difícil sanar eso. ㅡPefko le sonrió. ㅡSé que hay muchas cosas que todavía no entiendo, pero no me es difícil entender que el señor Albafica a veces se siente triste. Y aunque quisiera hacer que se sintiera más feliz… no sé cómo hacerlo. Pero estoy seguro que tú sí.

Agasha medió por un momento las palabras que Pefko pronunció. Luego correspondió a la sonrisa que le era regalada. Soltó un largo suspiro que la ayudó a calmarse. Terminó por tomar una de las manitas de Pefko y agradecida, le aseguró que arreglaría todo y levantándose tomó su capa y también salió de la cabaña sin darle tiempo al niño de alegar. Comenzó a correr y él tuvo que salir siguiéndola a toda prisa.

Albafica había llegado a la costa. Sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar el vaho hacia el exterior, en la noche perecedera. El frío había extendido sus manos traviesamente hasta el rostro del Caballero de Piscis y aunque los gélidos dedos le acariciaban grácilmente, su piel apenas y percibía ese rose.

ㅡ¿Qué rayos hice? ㅡSe llevó una mano a la frente, lleno de frustración.

En anteriores ocasiones había sido incluso más cruel con otras personas, ¿por qué ahora le dolía de esa manera? quizás era por la tierna edad en la que se hallaba Pefko, o la nobleza en las palabras de Agasha lo que más le dolían. La compañía de ellos era una compañía sincera, desinteresada y honesta. Despreciar sentires así era de las cosas más difíciles a realizar, pero él ya no sabía que más hacer. Prefería eso antes que hacerles daño físicamente. No importaba si hería sus sentimientos, lo que importaba es que ellos estuvieran bien.

Y es que cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Pefko y Agasha tan cerca suyo, el corazón casi se le saltaba del pecho. _Tuvo miedo._

ㅡ _Debes cuidar tú alma, Albafica._

ㅡLo sé. ㅡRespondió al aire.

Se quedó en silencio, sólo llenando sus oídos con el sonido del mar, tratando de que el agua apaciguadora le hiciera flotar pensamientos distintos que lo llevaran lejos de la frustración que sentía.

Arriba, la luna y las estrellas continuaban en todo su esplendor. Por un momento le hubiera gustado ser igual de lejano que ellas. Así ya nadie se le acercaría, así, las cosas no se complicarían más. Cuidar y proteger a las personas desde lejos y en silencio; actuando sólo en la oscuridad. Pero eso no era algo posible. Lo único que compartía con las estrellas era la sangre que poseía, tan distante a la de la gente que le rodeaba, la misma que determinaba su destino.

Por un momento sonrió pensando en lo pueriles que eran sus pensamientos.

Se alertó. Sintió como bajaban por la pequeña pendiente que daba paso a los bosques de la isla. Dos pares de pies con movimientos ligeros y los adivinó. Habían venido por él. Suspiró pensando que aquellos niños eran más obstinados de lo que había creído.

Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que ellos estuvieron a su lado, aunque claro, a una distancia considerable. Por algunos minutos nadie dijo nada, él sólo posaba su vista en el horizonte. Pefko por su lado se había encogido de hombros porque no sabía qué hacía ahí, pero Agasha se veía decidida.

Fue ella quien tomó la palabra luego de algunos minutos.

ㅡ¿Sabes qué es lo que creo, Pefko? ㅡPefko la miró intrigado pues la pregunta había sido formulada de manera repentina.

ㅡ¿Qué es lo que crees, Agasha? ㅡCuestionó, inocente a toda respuesta.

ㅡCreo que el señor Albafica es tan amargado que ni si quiera en el Santuario lo soportan y por eso lo mandaron a esta misión con nosotros para que nosotros lo aguantemos.

A medida que Agasha fue hablando, Pefko había ampliado la mirada más y más. Por un momento creyó que se había equivocado momentos antes y que en realidad Agasha no iba a ayudar a solucionar las cosas y en lugar de eso sucedería todo lo contrario. Sonrió nerviosamente, jugando con sus dedos pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el Caballero de Piscis.

ㅡVamos, no digas esas cosas. ㅡDijo nervioso pero tratando de sonar relajado. ㅡEl señor Albafica es muy buena persona…

ㅡEs verdad. El señor Albafica es buena persona. ㅡAgasha asintió. ㅡPero aquello no significa que no sea un amargado.

Albafica había estado escuchando todo en silencio. No se atrevió a decir nada pues entendía que la jovencita estaba molesta y quizás él se merecía esa clase de palabras. Después de todo… ¿no era él quien desdeñaba toda clase de sentimientos? por eso debía esperar toda clase de réplicas negativas ante sus actitudes. Con ellos no sería la excepción. No era algo a lo que no estuviera habituado. Muchas mujeres antes le habían confesado sentimientos (él ignoraba si eran honestos o no) pero con Agasha las cosas eran diferentes. Ella lo quería como un amigo, se preocupaba por él como una hermana pequeña y trataba de cuidarlo y reprenderlo como una madre. Era conmovedor, pero él jamás podría atender a toda esa clase de cuidados. Lo mismo sucedía con Pefko.

ㅡ¿Qué quieres decir? Señorita Agasha… ㅡPefko titubeó, ni si quiera sabía que era lo que debía decir con exactitud. Llegados a este punto ya ni si quiera sabía si temblaba de nervios o de frío.

La joven se sentó en la arena y miró hacia el cielo. Luego sonrió tenuemente.

ㅡNo todo lo que hay en las personas debe ser bueno. ㅡDijo luego de unos minutos de silencio. ㅡ¿Sabes? El Caballero Degel de Acuario me dijo que hubo personas que amaron tanto la luna y las estrellas que crearon un instrumento que nos puede hacer verlas de cerca, se llama telescopio.

ㅡCreo que he oído de ese invento. ㅡConfirmó Pefko, escuchándola atentamente. ㅡAunque nunca he visto un teloscopio.

ㅡTelescopio. ㅡCorrigió Agasha, soltando una pequeña risa. ㅡEl señor Degel me enseñó el suyo y cuando vi la luna a través de él me di cuenta de que era muy diferente a como la vemos desde aquí. ㅡSeñaló con la mirada, atrapada por el paisaje.

ㅡ¿Cómo es la luna entonces, Agasha? ㅡPreguntó el pequeño con grandes ojos curiosos parpadeando ligeramente.

ㅡDesde aquí la luna es blanca, brilla mucho y está acompañada por miles de estrellas. ㅡLa mirada de la joven se tornó nostálgica. ㅡPero viéndola de cerca uno puede darse cuenta de que ninguna estrella brilla junto a ella, está sola rodeada de una profunda oscuridad, y esa oscuridad misma habita en ella, le oscurece. También tiene rupturas, cráteres y montañas. _Tiene imperfecciones_. No es tan blanca como parece ser desde aquí.

ㅡ¿Lo dices en serio? ㅡPefko miró a la luna, entrecerrando los ojos para agudizar su vista, pero por más que intentaba seguía viéndola brillante y blanca.

ㅡAsí es. ㅡSonrió. ㅡCreo que el señor Albafica es igual. De lejos la gente lo ve y piensa que es alguien atractivo y su posición como Caballero de Athena lo hace brillar entre las personas. Pero cuando le ves de cerca sabes que tiene imperfecciones al igual que todos los demás y muchas veces esas imperfecciones son causadas por la oscura soledad a la que está atado. ㅡLuego dejo de mirar la luna para ver el perfil del Caballero de Piscis que seguía en silencio. ㅡ Pero, si hubo hombres que lograron, por medio de su sabiduría e inteligencia, mirar la luna de cerca porque ésta era su objeto amado, entonces yo espero lograr lo mismo con el señor Albafica. Quizás mis manos no puedan tocarlo nunca, pero espero volverme lo suficientemente sabía e inteligente para que mis palabras toquen su corazón… algún día.

Albafica volvió la mirada hacia Agasha, contemplándola sin saber muy bien qué decir. Ella continuó hablando y al mismo tiempo mirándole, sin darse cuenta de que le sonreía.

ㅡPor ahora sigo siendo muy torpe para muchas cosas. Me gustaría ser más inteligente, poder definirme a mí misma, para saber también cómo definir mi lugar en este mundo; estoy segura que así sabré como ayudar al señor Albafica. Pero debo admitir que he tenido miedo a que mi tiempo llegué a su fin sin haberlo logrado.

ㅡAgasha… ㅡSusurró el Caballero de Piscis, pues no deseaba que ella continuara. La sola mención de sus pocas posibilidades de continuar viviendo por mucho tiempo le amedrentaban.

ㅡQuizá dejaré muchos libros sin leer. ㅡElla sonreía a pesar de que ya había comenzado a llorar. ㅡQuizá dejaré muchos conocimientos sin descubrir y dejaré muchas cosas sin hacer; pero el señor Degel me dijo que el valor no se necesita para todas las cosas, pero sí para las más importantes: para vivir, para existir… incluso para amar. La sabiduría se obtiene con el fin de salirse de un futuro oscuro y por ahora mi futuro se ve exactamente así, oscuro y tenebroso, con la certeza de un fin próximo. Si los hombres llegaron a mirar la luna de cerca porque la amaron, significa que el amor por algo es lo que impulsa al conocimiento de las cosas. Pefko, tú amas a las personas y por eso buscas curarlas… ¿verdad? ㅡEl niño asintió en silencio. ㅡYo también quiero amar todo aquello que me ayude a aprender. Y amo al señor Albafica porque eso me da valor, así como amo a mi padre, así como te amo a ti, Pefko. Pero lo que el señor Albafica me ha enseñado es que el valor que se necesita para amar es que uno debe hacerlo sabiendo que no todo amor que se ofrezca será regresado. Está bien; los hombres nunca sabrán si la luna los amó. Incluso así fueron felices amándola.

ㅡSeñorita Agasha. ㅡPefko se arrodilló para abrazarla. ㅡNo sé preocupe, yo la curaré y entonces tendrá mucho más tiempo para aprender muchas cosas.

ㅡLo sé, lamento si parecía que había olvidado tu promesa. ㅡElla dejo de mirar a Albafica para abrazar a Pefko y sonreírle. ㅡPero entiendo que no todo el destino de las personas pueda caber en tus manos. Incluso así… ya me has ayudado mucho. ㅡLe besó la mejilla. Pefko cerró los ojos y soltó un par de lágrimas, pues incluso aunque insistía en que él podía curarla, lo cierto es que no tenía la certeza de eso…

ㅡ¡Pero al menos sepa que no estoy dispuesto a fallarle sin antes no haber intentado todo! ㅡAfirmó el niño, acurrucándose más en los brazos de Agasha. Con una apacible sonrisa, ella asintió.

ㅡConfío en eso, Pefko.

Permanecieron así por unos momentos, hasta que Agasha notó que Albafica les cobijaba con su gabardina, pues el amanecer se sentía frío.

ㅡNo te hará bien estar fuera a estas horas. Vamos de regreso. ㅡMencionó con voz suave, para después darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar. Agasha y Pefko se cobijaron con la gabardina del joven Caballero y comenzaron a seguirlo en silencio.

Caminaron durante algunos minutos, el cielo ya comenzaba a pintar tonos más claros. Lo único que vieron delante de ellos fue la recta espalda de Albafica y a los alrededores sólo el bosque. Pero de pronto, lo vieron esbozar una rosa roja que se perdió de su vista cuando él la llevó a sus labios. Luego, de aquella rosa se desprendieron un par de pétalos que flotaron ligeros con el viento. Ambos dieron suavemente contra la frente de Agasha y de Pefko, a manera de un dulce beso.

ㅡ _"_ _Debes cuidar tu alma, Albafica"_ ㅡHabló Piscis, mientras continuaba caminando, dándoles la espalda. ㅡ _"_ _Te he educado para que sirvas a Athena, y aquello implicará que tendrás que asesinar porque esas serán las ordenes que se te darán. Serás un guerrero y esa es la vida que llevarás y quizá también mueras a manos de alguien a quien se te ha ordenado matar porque en las guerras, ese es el precio a pagar."_ ㅡSilenció sólo por unos segundos. ㅡ _"_ _Sin embargo, cuando eso suceda y estés en el infierno, siendo juzgado por Minos, no podrás excusarte de los asesinatos que cometiste diciendo que lo hiciste en nombre de Athena. ¿Te parece apropiado echarle la culpa de todas las muertes con las que tus manos tendrán que cargar? Al final lo que importa es que cuides tu alma, para que las cuentas que tengas que rendir, sean aquellas con las que estés de acuerdo y tu tormento en el Cocytos no sea por algo que no fuera tu voluntad"._

Ambos niños escucharon atentamente, y aunque Albafica no les había dado nombres, no se les hizo difícil entender de quien habían provenido esas palabras.

ㅡEsa fue una de las lecciones más importantes que me dio mi maestro Lugonis. ㅡContinuó Albafica sin voltear a mirarles. ㅡHe nacido para ser un Caballero de Athena y moriré como tal. El peso de mi sangre a veces es muy duro, pero es la vida que elegí. Iré al infierno sabiendo que este fue el camino que escogí. Pero no estoy dispuesto a cargar con una muerte que jamás desee. La única persona a la que amé teniéndola a mi lado, murió. No podría con una muerte más. ㅡSoltó un pesado suspiro. ㅡPelearé para dejar un mundo en el que Pefko pueda sanar a las personas sin preocuparse de espectros que vengan a tratar de matarlo, pelearé por un mundo que le inspire amor a Agasha para que pueda aprender de él y la anime a continuar viviendo. _Espero que entiendan que esa es la única forma en que pueda amarlos._

Agasha tomó el pétalo que todavía seguía adherido en su frente. Lo tomó con la mayor delicadeza en el mundo y se sorprendió al ver que brillaba ligeramente con lo que parecía ser el cosmos de Albafica. Y en aquel pequeño pétalo rojo había una nota.

" _Mi protección es la única forma que tengo de amarte._

 _Eso incluye, protegerte de mí mismo."_

Continuará…


	6. Azul

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, más bien a sus respectivos dueños: Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin fines de lucro.

 **Flores de Sangre.**

 **Capítulo V:**

 **Azul.**

* * *

 **.**

ㅡ¡Por las barbas de Zeus, Agasha! ¡No me vayas a soltar! ㅡ la aludida no pudo evitar reír ligeramente al notar el miedo que Euterpe parecía profesarle a las pequeñas olas del mar que les acariciaban amablemente los tobillos.

ㅡ¡Tranquila señorita Euterpe! No la voy a soltar, además ni si quiera estamos a una gran profundidad.

ㅡDe cualquier forma, siento que en algún momento me caeré y el mar me arrastrará.

ㅡEso no va a pasar ㅡAgasha le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

Se hallaban en la costa y faltaba alrededor de una hora para el medio día. El sonido del mar era agradable y la marea se hallaba apacible. Agasha disfrutaba el masaje de la arena suave y mojada bajo las plantas de sus pies, ya que desde niña aquello siempre le había parecido maravilloso.

ㅡOdio cuando nos traen aquí ㅡsoltó Euterpe con pesimismo.

ㅡPero el doctor Cyril dijo que la brisa del mar es buena para la salud de los enfermos. Así que usted debe poner de su parte, es para su bien ㅡregañó la jovenㅡ. Además, es agradable sentir el rose del mar, ¿no le parece? ㅡcomentó, embebida por el paisaje que la rodeaba.

ㅡCreo que sí, al menos lo que recuerdo, porque realmente no siento nada, hija ㅡ respondió Euterpe parpadeando. Fue entonces que Agasha recordó que los enfermos de lepra carecían de gran parte de su sentido del tacto.

ㅡOh… lo siento ㅡdijo apenada. Ante eso fue el turno de Euterpe para echar a reír.

Habían llegado un par de horas antes al sanatorio y acompañaron a los enfermos a la playa pues como parte del tratamiento era necesario que tomaran un poco de sol y respiraran aire fresco. Así que mientras Agasha ayudaba a Euterpe a dar un paseo descalzas sobre la costa, Albafica y Pefko permanecían debajo de una palmera hablando con Cyril.

ㅡ¿Así que me están diciendo que no quieren que se aplique la sangría en Agasha pero si quieren la ayuda con la quinina? ㅡcuestionó el doctor en un tono serio y molesto.

ㅡBueno, básicamente así es ㅡrespondió Albafica con un semblante imperturbable. Mientras tanto Pefko se sentía temeroso y no podía hacer más que encogerse de hombros.

ㅡ¿Y simplemente desprecia mi tratamiento por consejo de este niño? ㅡCyril se veía demasiado indignado.

ㅡNo es precisamente por eso, Agasha no se veía nada bien ayer luego de su tratamiento ㅡmientras más hablaba Albafica, más se molestaba el doctor, sin embargo el joven no se inmutó y continuó siendo francoㅡ. No me parece razonable en cierta forma que le saque sangre a la niña, muchos de mis compañeros han muerto luego de enfrentamientos peligrosos precisamente por desangramiento.

ㅡPuede que sea así pero es un caso diferente al de la sangría, aquí las cantidades de sangre que son extraídas del cuerpo son controladasㅡ Cyril frunció el ceñoㅡ. Y me parece insultante que me pidan ayuda con la quinina que es una planta muy costosa, pero que no respeten el tratamiento que he mandado a la muchachita. Y, además, deja mucho que desear que usted, Santo de Piscis, confíe más en el juicio de este mocoso que en el de un doctor respetado, pues no me volví médico de cabecera y director del sanatorio por nadaㅡ alegó en un tono despectivoㅡ. Me parece que su capacidad de raciocinio no es muy buena, pero quizá eso sea producto de su aislamiento así que no lo culpoㅡ soltó sarcástico.

Albafica frunció el entrecejo, pero en lugar de soltar una respuesta igual de ofensiva simplemente logró serenarse y tomar una bocanada de aire.

ㅡBien, no necesitamos su ayuda. Nosotros conseguiremos la quininaㅡ miró a Pefko, el niño ya estaba demasiado estresado y asustado por lo que los dos adultos ahí discutían, pues sentía que, además de ser su culpa, ahora sobre sus hombros recaía una gran responsabilidad. Sin embargo, cuando el Santo de Piscis le sonrió, de alguna manera logró sentirse más tranquiloㅡ. Me parece que usted sabe que nosotros hemos viajado desde Rodorio hasta aquí sólo para buscar apoyo y no obstante usted no le ha dado ninguna esperanza de vida a Agasha. Pefko fue el único que notó que algo andaba mal con la gente del pueblo hace tiempo, así que definitivamente confío más en su observación e intuición que en las de usted. Gracias por todo de cualquier formaㅡ terminó Albafica de manera seria. Cyril frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada y les permitió irse.

ㅡLamento causarle muchas molestias, señor Albaficaㅡ dijo Pefko, agachando la mirada mientras ambos se alejaban del doctor.

ㅡNo te preocupes, Pefko. Creo que tú disfrutas más de cuidar a las personas que ese señor.

Por otro lado, Agasha continuaba caminando con Euterpe y reía de las ocurrencias de esta última. A pesar de lo que había pasado durante la madrugada y la discusión que había sostenido con Albafica, el escenario del cual se hallaba rodeada de alguna manera la tranquilizaba. La melodía del mar apaciguaba el ruido de su mente, el agua cristalina y la espuma acariciándole las piernas amablemente la hacían sentir renovada, el inmenso azul frente a ella la sanaba de una manera que no comprendía. Era cierto que el mar le parecía un lugar aterrador, pero también lo consideraba hermoso.

ㅡYo no entiendo como el mar se va a llevar todos mis malesㅡ dijo Euterpe sacando a la joven de sus pensamientosㅡ. E incluso si así fuera, yo preferiría quedarme con todos ellos. Ya suficiente nos ha dado el mar, o mejor dicho, suficiente le hemos quitado, como para cargarlo de todas nuestras enfermedades y frustraciones.

Ante ese comentario, Agasha permaneció silente en contemplación de ese manto acuoso que escondía miles de secretos delante de ella. Su mirada se tornó nostálgica y triste, rememorando anécdotas del pasado. Al notar el semblante de la niña, Euterpe habló.

ㅡEl mar te ha quitado algo antes ¿no es así?

Agasha levantó la mirada y asintió.

ㅡSe llevó a mi mamáㅡ la tristeza dominaba el semblante de Agasha, Euterpe se conmovió por aquello y se apresuró a abrazarla como pudo, pues debido a la enfermedad no podía, en realidad, moverse con tanta facilidad.

ㅡOh, querida… cuanto lo sientoㅡ dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

ㅡEstá bienㅡ Agasha le sonrió para extenderle un poco de alivioㅡ. Mi madre era hija de un marinero y siempre estuvo enamorada del mar. Creo que al final tenía que irse con él. Sólo me hubiera gustado que se hubiese quedado más tiempo conmigo y con papá.

Euterpe cerró los ojos por un momento. El mar fluía delante de ella, el viento jugueteaba con sus cabellos, el sol le acariciaba el rostro, la vida pululaba a su alrededor y a pesar de todo eso ella no podía sentirla vibrar sobre ella. Era esa la razón por la que muchas veces solía tener un temple pesimista. Pero no podía con la niña frente a ella.

ㅡNo sé nada con certeza, Agasha, pero lo que siempre he creído es que nuestros padres están con nosotros para enseñarnos algo importante. A veces, sólo cuando se van, es cuando notamos todo aquello que quisieron darnos a entender y lo sólo careciendo de su presencia es cuando lo comprendemos a plenitud. Muchas veces tenemos que perder lo más importante, precisamente para recordar que es lo más importante. Yo aprendí eso cuando perdí a mi padre.

Agasha pensó por un momento en las palabras que la mayor acababa de pronunciar. A su mente acudieron los recuerdos que le quedaban de su madre y la manera en como la perdió y lo cierto es que no terminaba de entender como su madre pudo enseñarle algo al abandonarla así.

ㅡQuisiera saber qué es lo que mi madre quería enseñarme. A día de hoy todavía no lo entiendoㅡ confesó.

ㅡEstoy segura que pronto lo harás, hijaㅡ ante eso, Agasha sonrió.

ㅡVamos señorita Euterpe, usted es más joven de lo que aparenta ser. Al menos debe ser cinco años mayor que el señor Albafica.

ㅡ¿Si? Veamos… ¿cuántos años tiene él? ㅡcuestionó la mujer, pues le parecía que el Caballero de Piscis aparentaba menos edad de la que tenía.

ㅡMe parece que tiene 23 años.

ㅡEntonces sólo soy mayor por dos añosㅡ Agasha amplió los ojos, ligeramente sorprendida. ㅡYa lo ves, sí aparento más edad de la que tengoㅡ rio Euterpe. La chica en respuesta le sonrió.

ㅡ¿Y usted siempre ha vivido aquí, señorita Euterpe? ㅡse aventuró a cuestionar Agasha, curiosa por conocer la vida de la mujer que la acompañaba en esos momentos.

ㅡNo realmente. Yo nací en Eubea, en la capital: Calcis. Aunque lo cierto es que la primera vez que vine aquí yo tenía quince años y llegué a conocer al maestro de Pefko.

ㅡ¿Conoció al señor Luco? ㅡAgasha se impresionaba todavía más.

ㅡSí, pero eso es algo que mi adorable Pefko no sabe, así que por favor, no se lo mencionesㅡ respondió Euterpe un poco más seria, cosa que extrañó a Agasha.

ㅡ¿Y por qué no, señorita? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

El porte sombrío de Euterpe sorprendió a Agasha. Pero luego de unos segundos la mujer sonrió al notar el cambio de emociones que se reflejaban en las muecas que ponía la jovencita que estaba a su lado.

ㅡTe lo contaré, pero lo mantendremos en secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

ㅡDe acuerdoㅡ respondió Agasha solemnemente.

ㅡMe enamoré de Lucoㅡ dijo casi en un susurró.

ㅡ¡Usted se enamoró de…! ㅡgritó Agasha y Euterpe de inmediato hizo señas para que bajara la voz. ㅡLo siento… es algo que no me esperabaㅡ admitió, impresionada.

ㅡBueno, ya ves que también puedo llegar a querer a alguien, no soy tan bruja.

ㅡNo… no es eso, señorita… pero ¿y qué pasó después? ¿El señor Luco se enteró? ㅡolvidando todo indicio de discreción, Agasha preguntó, debido a que estaba completamente intrigada, cosa que le pareció divertida a Euterpe.

ㅡSí, se enteró, pero lo cierto es que él no estaba interesado en los sentimientos de una joven de quince años. Él ya era un hombre mayor y sólo me vio como una paciente más.

ㅡ¿Y qué hizo usted?

ㅡ¿Pues que querías que hiciera? ¿Amordazarlo y obligarlo a corresponderme? Hubiera sido una buena idea… ㅡsoltó Euterpe con una sonrisa malvada y Agasha parpadeó varias veces ante eso. ㅡ ¡Es broma! Sólo jugabaㅡ luego echó a reír. La chica se quedó sin saber cómo reaccionar. ㅡBueno… ㅡaclaró su garganta y adoptó una posición más seria al ver que su acompañante no encontró el sentido de su broma. ㅡLo cierto es que, aunque fue muy doloroso el rechazo, comprendí que es egoísta esperar a que él me amara, simplemente porque yo lo amaba. Supongo que este es el único consejo que podré darte en toda mi vida, Agasha: Al amar hay que tener en cuenta dos cosas, una es amar y otra es convertirnos en alguien digno de ser amado. Generalmente sólo nos centramos en la primera que es la más fácil, pero también hay que tomar cuidado de nuestros defectos, cualidades y virtudes. Pero no confundas la pretensión con el amor propio, Agasha. Es diferente amarte a ti misma porque una persona te ama, a que te ames a ti misma porque así lo deseas.

ㅡComprendo, señorita Euterpeㅡ dijo Agasha con seriedad.

ㅡAhora ven, hay una canción que me gustaría compartir contigo…

ㅡClaro, ¿de qué canción se trata? ㅡconsultó la jovencita, ligeramente intrigada. Le había parecido que Euterpe había dado un giro repentino a la conversación y quería saber si era para evadir el tema de Luco o si realmente tenía algo que quería compartir con ella.

La mujer cerró los ojos un momento, luego, apacible, la miró y sonrió.

ㅡEs una vieja canción, que ha permanecido de generación en generación en mi familia. Debido a que yo no tengo hijos, supongo que sería bueno heredártela a ti. ¿Me harías ese favor?

ㅡVeo que es una canción muy importante… ㅡAgasha sintió que se le había encomendado algún tesoro de invaluable valor, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentirse malㅡ. Pero…

ㅡSé lo que estás pensandoㅡ mencionó Euterpe con tranquilidadㅡ. Pero realmente no creo… No, ya es tarde para mí. Y pronto habré de irme.

ㅡSeñorita, le pedí que no volviera a decir cosas asíㅡ dijo Agasha mitad triste y mitad seriaㅡ. Estoy segura que las cosas cambiarán para usted, ya lo verá…

ㅡEs lindo de tu parte que digas eso, Agasha, pero siendo realistas…

ㅡ¡Pasará! ¡Si pasó conmigo, pasará con usted! ㅡexclamó interrumpiéndola, ya un poco conmocionada.

ㅡ¿A qué te refieres, Agasha? ㅡcuestionó la mujer, descolocada por la actitud tan repentina que ahora mostraba su acompañante.

La chica se llevó las manos al rostro cuando se dio cuenta que un par de gotas resbalaron por su rostro. Aspiró profundamente y desvió la mirada hacia el mar, sabiendo que había capturado la completa curiosidad e intriga de Euterpe. No había querido hablar de más, se supone que le había prometido a su padre no hablar de eso nunca con nadie… y sin embargo…

ㅡ¿Agasha?

ㅡEs un poco irónico… ㅡcomenzó, con un ligero temblor en la vozㅡ, cuando nací, mis padres me pusieron el nombre de Agasha, en honor al demonio Agathos y su esposa Tiqué Agathe, hija de la diosa Afrodita y el dios Hermes, esperando que alguno me cuidara y me brindara salud y prosperidad, a la espera de una vida longeva y muy feliz para mí, pero… Al poco tiempo de que nací, mi vista se fue apagando. Como si una bruma oscura nublara el horizonte ㅡmedio sonrió, volteando a ver a Euterpeㅡ. A los seis años ya no podía ver absolutamente nada… pero el día en que mi madre se fue con el mar, ese día volví a ver todo con claridad.

Euterpe la miró estupefacta. En cierta forma, lo que la joven le contaba era algo difícil de comprender, o, mejor dicho, difícil de creer.

ㅡ¿Qué sucedió ese día? ㅡse atrevió a preguntar.

ㅡNo recuerdo casi nada. Por alguna extraña razón olvidé todo y mi padre no habla mucho de eso… Lo único que recuerdo, es que lo primero que vi luego de haber recuperado mi vista, fue un hermoso azul…

Pasaron todavía un par de horas ahí. Albafica permitió que Agasha conversara con Euterpe todo el tiempo que ella quisiera, Pefko por su lado estuvo jugando un rato en la costa y también haciéndole compañía a otros pacientes del sanatorio.

 **ㅡ** **X** **ㅡ**

" _De la hermosa luna los astros cerca_

 _hacia atrás ocultan luciente el rostro_

 _cuando aquella brilla del todo llena_

 _sobre la tierra…"_

Agasha terminó de leer. Pefko aplaudió emocionado, le había gustado mucho como recitaba su amiga.

ㅡ¡Muy bien! ¡Te ha quedado muy lindo! ㅡdijo el niño, en medio de una sonrisa dulce. Ella sonrió en respuesta.

ㅡMuchas gracias, debo seguir practicando para que cuando vuelva a ver a mi maestro él no piense que soy una holgazana.

Ya había caído el atardecer que daría paso a la noche. Se encontraban de nuevo en la cabaña del más pequeño ahí. Albafica había puesto una gran cacerola con agua al fuego para que los niños se bañaran, por tanto, se hallaba a fuera de la casita, y había encendido una fogata. Agasha y Pefko yacían sentados en las escalinatas de la entrada.

ㅡNo creo que piense eso, usted lee muy bonito, señorita Agasha, ¿verdad, señor Albafica? ㅡel niño volteó a ver al mayor, y el Santo de Piscis en respuesta les sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa le supo distinta a Agasha… diferente. Era amable, sí, y algo amistosa… pero había algo más…

ㅡSí, me parece que lo haces bien ㅡhabló en un tono de voz gentilㅡ. Seguro Degel se siente orgulloso, eres una buena estudiante ㅡsin entender el porqué, Agasha se ruborizó ante el cumplido.

Se quedó contemplando al discípulo de Lugonis. Este se mantenía atento a la pequeña hoguera que calentaba el agua. Su mirada se veía un poco distraída, el amarillo del fuego iluminaba su rostro, en apariencia suave, y le daba un toque nostálgico. Agasha se preguntó que pensamientos fluían en esa cansada mente, qué tantas emociones habían pasado por ese rostro joven, experto en ocultar el dolor. Por un momento se imaginó a sí misma descubriendo las pequeñas arrugas causadas por las sonrisas, por las inseguridades, por el temor; acariciándolas con las manos desnudas y los ojos cerrados. Sólo sintiendo… hablando sin palabras. Siempre le había parecido que el cuerpo, además de sostener un alma, podía hablar por sí mismo para aliviar el dolor de otra persona. Un abrazo, una caricia, el sostener la mano de alguien y apretarla suavemente en los tiempos difíciles… Una comunicación cuyos misterios sólo se descubrían en el cariño y el amor.

 _ㅡ "_ _Sí, se enteró, pero lo cierto es que él no estaba interesado en los sentimientos de una joven de quince años. Él ya era un hombre mayor y sólo me vio como una paciente más"._

Agasha recordó las palabras de Euterpe y frenó todos los demás pensamientos que mantenía en aquel momento. Posiblemente, su situación no distaba a la que había vivido la mujer, años atrás. Ella veía a Albafica como un guerrero y aquello la impresionaba. Se dio cuenta de que también la inspiraba el sacrifico que hacía y eso la entristecía al mismo tiempo.

Se había enamorado de una idea, un despropósito. Lo suyo jamás sería. Resignada a aquello, decidió pensar en otras cosas.

Pefko, por su parte, sentía su corazón latir con una fuerza que no había conocido antes. Su pequeña mano reposaba en el escalón donde estaba sentado junto a Agasha, y la mano de ella rosaba suavemente la suya. Aquello lo asustaba o lo mantenía nervioso. No conocía con exactitud esas sensaciones, no las había probado antes nunca. Luego miró con tímido detenimiento a la chica sentada a su lado. Lo conmovían sus mejillas arreboladas, su mirada apacible lo enternecía, lo cierto es que ella le parecía muy linda y se sentía increíblemente alegre y tranquilo a su lado. Sosegado y con una tenue sonrisa, Pefko desvío la mirada y sus ojos terminaron apuntando a Albafica. Lo miró pensativo y se preguntó qué cosas de adultos pensaba el Santo de Piscis. Quizá si él le preguntara sobre lo que sentía en esos momentos, la experiencia y sabiduría del alumno de Lugonis lo ayudaría a entender sus emociones un poco mejor.

Mientras tanto, en el hábitat de sus pensamientos Albafica nombraba una y mil veces a Cyril como un gordo barbudo y amargado.

ㅡ¿Alguna vez han oído de la versión de Aristófanes sobre el amor? ㅡpreguntó de repente la jovencita, pues notó que todo se había sumido en un extraño silencio. Al hablar, los dos salieron de sus pensamientos para prestar atención.

ㅡ¿Sobre la naturaleza primitiva del hombre? ㅡpreguntó Albafica.

ㅡ¡Sí, eso! ㅡexclamó ㅡ. Es muy interesante ¿no creen?

ㅡPues diría que sí, si supiera sobre qué se trataㅡ comentó Pefko, con la mirada confundida.

ㅡ¡Oh, lo siento! ㅡAgasha sonrió por su descuidoㅡ. Bueno, es algo que me contó mi maestro Degel, sobre la concepción que tenían los antiguos filósofos sobre el amor.

ㅡSe supone que en una reunión donde se celebraba a Agatón por su presentación en las fiestas Leneas, los filósofos dedicaron sus discursos al amor. Había personajes importantes, como Sócrates, Aristófanes, el doctor Erixímaco… ㅡcompletó Albaficaㅡ. Fue ahí donde Aristófanes propuso su idea sobre el amor.

ㅡ¡Wow! ¿Y usted como lo sabe, señor Albafica? ㅡcuestionó Pefko, curioso.

ㅡDigamos que cuando era más joven, mi maestro Lugonis de vez en cuando me hacía leer filosofía para aprender a sobrellevar un poco la soledad. Aunque para ser honesto, ya no recuerdo casi nada de lo que leí ㅡcomentó, algo divertido.

Los dos más jóvenes sonrieron ante tal confesión.

ㅡEs usted un mal alumno ㅡdijo Agasha, a manera de broma. Albafica rio, y ella se sintió alegre por ello.

ㅡBueno, dejando de lado mi fracaso como alumno, ¿qué querías decir sobre la idea del amor de Aristófanes? ¿Será que te has enamorado? ㅡle preguntó para contraatacar, y Agasha se ruborizó violentamente ante la cuestión que le había implantado el Santo de Oro.

ㅡClaro que no ㅡrespondió, y ella misma se sorprendió de no haber titubeadoㅡ. Sólo quería decir que me parece una idea muy linda… ¿No crees, Pefko? ㅡ

ㅡ¡Pero no sé de qué trata! ㅡalegó el otro.

ㅡ¡Ay! Lo siento ㅡexclamó, ruborizándose más.

ㅡ¿Lo ves, Pefko? Se distrajo con la pregunta que le hice. Significa que indudablemente pensó en alguien ㅡdijo Abafica como si nada y la pequeña frunció el ceño.

ㅡEs usted malvado ㅡaseguró la joven.

ㅡNo tiene nada de malo admitir que sientes algo por alguien ㅡcomentó el Santo de Piscis encogiéndose de hombros.

ㅡBueno, quizás sí, me enamoré de alguien ¿contento? ㅡsintió que su corazón se detendría en cualquier instante. No debió decir aquello. De hecho, cuando se dio cuenta, tanto Albafica como Pefko la miraban con un cruce de sorpresa y curiosidad. Ella ya sabía que pregunta cruzaba por sus cabezas.

ㅡ _¿Quién?_ ㅡjamás alguien se había sincronizado de tal forma para hacer una pregunta. Agasha sintió su rostro arder y se paró de inmediato.

ㅡEso no es asunto de ustedes ㅡsentencióㅡ. Y creo que ahora me iré a dormir.

ㅡPero apenas está anocheciendo ㅡdijo Pefko.

ㅡPues ya me siento cansada ㅡse excusó, subiendo las escaleras.

ㅡ¿Y no te vas a bañar? ㅡle preguntó Albafica.

ㅡPues… de acuerdo ㅡdebía admitirlo, necesitaba un baño ㅡ. Iré por mi ropa.

Luego de eso entró a la cabaña y tanto el Santo de Piscis como Pefko se quedaron sin haber comprendido del todo que había pasado.

ㅡ¡Y al final nadie me explicó que era eso de Arisofalo!

ㅡAristófanes ㅡ corrigió Albafica, riendo ligeramenteㅡ. En realidad, es muy sencillo, él creía que en la antigüedad los humanos teníamos una estructura física diferente a la que tenemos hoy. Decía que nosotros éramos redondos, de cuatro piernas y cuatro brazos, de corazón animoso y temple firme. Esa era nuestra naturaleza primitiva.

ㅡPues según lo que dijo la señorita Agasha, no siento que eso sea muy lindo… ㅡcomentó el pequeño frunciendo los labios. La verdad la idea no le sonaba tan bonita. Se imaginaba así mismo de esa forma, rodando por los caminos en lugar de caminar. Albafica rio.

ㅡEspera, todavía no termino ㅡpidió ㅡ. Supuestamente, en esa naturaleza, los humanos confiaban tanto en sí mismos, que habían decidido desafiar a los dioses y eso no fue muy bien visto en el Olimpo. Zeus entonces, tomó una decisión y los castigó, dividendo a cada uno en dos mitades. Se dice que entonces, pasamos nuestra vida buscando a nuestra otra mitad, por eso cuando la encontramos no deseamos separarnos de ella y nos sentimos completos. Es una manera de ver el amor.

ㅡ¡Oh, ya entiendo! ㅡdijo Pefko sorprendidoㅡ. ¿Y usted cree que eso sea cierto?

Albafica no se esperaba esa pregunta. Volvió su mirada al fuego, con un porte meditativo. Luego de unos momentos, sonrió tranquilamente.

ㅡNo.

ㅡ¿Y por qué no?

ㅡPorque no me agrada la idea de pensar que estoy incompleto.

 **ㅡ** **X** **ㅡ**

Pasaron los días. La situación fue empeorando poco a poco. Albafica estuvo hablando con todos los comerciantes de plantas que llegaban a la isla, pero lo cierto es que la mercancía que traían ya tenía dueño y no conseguía a nadie que le vendiera la quinina. El dinero en realidad ya no era problema. Pefko había tenido la idea de vender las rosas de Albafica, puesto que curiosamente, aunque el lugar estaba dedicado al cultivo de plantas y flores, las rosas se veían muy poco y cuando Pefko fue a vender al pueblo las rosas sin veneno que Albafica cultivó en el vergel, estas se vendieron de inmediato y así sucedió todas las veces que cultivaron rosas para venderlas, por ese lado, Tiqué les había sonreído, no así, Apolo, puesto que la salud de Agasha fue empeorando poco a poco. Pefko hizo todo lo que pudo con las hierbas con las que ya contaba y por un tiempo, funcionaron bien, la tos de Agasha disminuyó y sus fuerzas se recuperaban, pero un día, todo eso se derrumbó.

La joven tosía sangre y del dolor se quedaba inconsciente, aunque luego debía despertar para volver a toser. Oleadas de fiebre la azotaban al punto del delirio. Tanto Pefko como Albafica estaba consternados. El niño ya había intentado de todo y nada parecía funcionar.

ㅡQuizá si tuviéramos un poco de quinina podríamos reducir su fiebre… ㅡmencionó Pefko, colocando una compresa de agua tibia en la frente de Agasha. La joven se hallaba recostada en la cama que le había pertenecido a Luco, y mientras se retorcía del dolor, no dejaba de murmurar cosas inentendibles, posiblemente producto de las alucinaciones a las que estaba siendo sometida gracias a la fiebre.

ㅡ¿De verdad crees que esa planta podría salvarla? ㅡcuestionó Albafica, entre inquieto y meditativo.

ㅡAl menos, sería de mucha ayuda.

Ante esa afirmación, Albafica suspiró.

ㅡDe acuerdo, iré a hablar con el doctor Cyril. Lo convenceré de que nos venda un poco de quinina, mientras tanto, cuida de Agashaㅡ. Era de noche, por lo que Albafica se apresuró, tomando su gabardina para salir pronto y llegar al sanatorio lo antes posible.

Pefko se quedó mirando a la jovencita, inquieto por no saber que más hacer.

ㅡMa… ah… ㅡbalbuceaba Agasha, removiéndose entre las sábanas.

Pefko jugaba con sus dedos, estaba nervioso y no le agradaba ver a su amiga así.

ㅡAgasha, debo irme ㅡdijo después de un rato, remojando la compresa para volverla a colocar en la frente de ellaㅡ. Iré a la casa de la señora Onisse, no está muy lejos de aquí. Ella podría darte un baño de agua tibia, eso ayudaría mucho a reducir tu fiebre ¿si? te sentirás mejor.

En respuesta Agasha sólo gimió de dolor. Pefko ni si quiera estaba seguro de que ella le escuchaba.

ㅡNo tardaré, lo prometo ㅡdijo, para dejarla sola en la habitación y salir corriendo al lugar antes mencionado.

Pero lo cierto es que a mitad de los sueños de Agasha, lo que dominaba en ese reinado no eran alucinaciones. Eran recuerdos.

 _Se recordaba a ella flotando a mitad de una lúgubre y fría oscuridad. La embarcación de su abuelo había sufrido un motín y ella junto a su madre habían sido arrojadas al mar. Para la suerte de ambas, de entre los destrozos de barco que habían sido arrojados gracias a la pelea que se dio entre los hombres de la embarcación, habían encontrado una tabla de manera lo suficientemente grande como para que Agasha flotara sobre ella._

 _ㅡ_ _Tranquila hija, todo va a estar bien ¿si? no te dejaré sola_ _ㅡ_ _decía su madre en un vano intento por tranquilizarla, pero ella no dejaba de llorar. Estaba aterrada, a esa tierna edad, ella todavía no había podido acostumbrarse a la pérdida de su vista y al saberse sola junto a su madre en medio del mar, lo único que podía hacer era estar profundamente asustada._

 _ㅡ_ _¿Nos vamos a morir, mamá?_

 _ㅡ_ _¡No, hija, te prometo que eso no pasará! No te dejaré sola ¿de acuerdo?_ _ㅡ_ _escuchó que su madre trataba no llorar, manteniendo su voz lo más serena que podía en esos momentos para extenderle confianza._

 _Agasha no supo cuántas horas o días estuvieron así. Su madre hablaba y le contaba cuentos para tranquilizarla. Rezaba, cantaba, hacía todo lo posible para que ella estuviera bien, cobijándola con la idea de que los padres son seres mágicos y poderosos en donde descansa la seguridad de un niño. Pero el tiempo transcurría sin piedad y las cosas no mejoraron. Tenían hambre, y el frío de la noche las atormentaba, mientras que el calor del día las azotaba, siendo los rayos del sol como látigos lacerándoles la piel sin compasión. La madre de Agasha conseguía de vez en cuando atrapar un pescado, el cual Agasha debía comer crudo. Siempre que la joven preguntaba cuando llegarían a tierra firme, su madre le respondía que lo harían pronto, pero un día todas las esperanzas de Agasha se derrumbaron._

 _ㅡ_ _Lo siento Agasha… No puedo verte morir así_ _ㅡ_ _murmuró su madre, pensándola dormida._

 _ㅡ_ _¿Mamá? ¿Mamá qué dices?_ _ㅡ_ _preguntó tomándola de las manos, pero de pronto sintió que su madre dejaba de aferrarse a la tabla._

 _ㅡ_ _Tengo que irme. Lo siento hija… lo siento…_

 _ㅡ_ _¿Mamá? ¡Mamá! ¡No me dejes sola!_ _ㅡ_ _escuchó como su madre comenzaba a nadar en dirección contraria_ ㅡ _. ¡Mamá!_

Abrió los ojos, luego de haberse tensado por aquel sueño. Pero apenas vio el techo de madera que la cubría de la noche, comenzó a toser fuertemente. Se vio a sí misma sola, pero no prestó atención de eso porque una voz la llamó de inmediato.

 _ㅡ_ _Agasha…_

ㅡ¿Mamá? ㅡbuscando por todos lados, la niña no encontró a la dueña de esa voz.

 _ㅡ_ _Sí… soy yo, hija. Vine a cuidarte…_

ㅡ¿Dónde, dónde estás?

 _ㅡ_ _Aquí… ven… sigue mi voz._

Se levantó de su lugar de reposo y comenzó a andar, a donde fuera que la voz la guiara.

Albafica había llegado al sanatorio. Entró y busco a Cyril por todas partes, hasta que al fin una mujer que servía en el lugar lo llevó hasta su habitación de descanso.

ㅡSeñor Cyril, alguien vino a verlo ㅡanunció la mujerㅡ. Es el joven Santo de Piscis.

ㅡDile que no estoy dispuesto a hablar con él ㅡhabló el hombre del otro lado de la puerta. Tanto Albafica como la mujer lo oyeron y el alumno de Lugonis no pudo esperar más, entrando por la fuerza a la habitación ㅡ. ¿Qué diablos le pasa? ㅡgritó Cyril, levantándose de su cama y buscando una bata.

ㅡEscuche, no hay tiempo ㅡhabló Albafica seriamenteㅡ. Agasha tiene una fuerte fiebre y no deja de toser sangre, he venido aquí a pedirle ayuda. Por favor, no piense en las disputas del pasado, por ahora ayúdeme con la quinina, se la pagaré si así lo desea, pero la necesito de inmediato.

Cyril lo miró y no dijo palabra. Se dirigió a un estante de madera en donde guardaba varias de sus hierbas y extrajo de él un frasco.

ㅡPreparé un tónico, colocando tres ramitas en un pocillo. Antes de darle la bebida a la niña asegúrese de haber templado un poco su temperatura con un baño de agua tibia, no fría, eso podría empeorar las cosas. Tampoco la cobije, es mejor que repose al descubierto, eso podría ayudar ㅡdijo con seriedad, mientras le entregaba el frascoㅡ. Estoy seguro que usted es más veloz que yo, ¡vaya! Yo llegaré a la casa de Pefko lo antes posible.

ㅡGracias, es usted un buen hombre. ㅡAlbafica no perdió más el tiempo y salió de regreso, para atender a la chica cuanto antes.

ㅡ¡Iré templando el agua! ㅡdijo Pefko, al entrar, mientras tanto, la señora Onisse, una mujer de complexión ancha y grandes brazos, le seguía, para después dirigirse a la estancia que otrora perteneciera a Luco.

ㅡBien, mientras tanto la ayudaré a desvestirse. ㅡdijo mientras abría la puerta, pero se sorprendió al no ver a nadie.

Agasha, titubeando, con pocas fuerzas, pero sin tomar cuenta del frío aire que se sometía bajo la noche oscura, continuó el camino que la voz trazaba y cuando se dio cuenta, se hallaba ya en la costa. La marea había subido, las olas se mostraban con mayor fiereza que aquellas que la habían recibido sus pies descalzos días atrás. La luna brillaba en el firmamento, y su luz parecía acompañar la voz de la mujer que le hablaba.

ㅡ _Agasha… estoy aquí. Sigo en el lugar en donde me dejaste… el mar nos salvará a ambas. Sólo ven conmigo… todo estará bien…_

 _ㅡ_ ¡Yo no te abandoné! ¡Fuiste tú quien me dejo sola!ㅡgritó la joven y su voz peleó con el ruido del estruendo de las olasㅡ. ¡Yo sólo quiero saber por qué! ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ㅡLa fiebre la adormecía, y ella no era capaz de volver a su uso de razón. Todo lo que oía para ella era completamente real.

ㅡ _Si vienes aquí, conocerás la verdad…_ ㅡrespondió la vozㅡ. _Después de todo, el mar te sanará… ¿no es eso lo que dijo aquel doctor?_

La niña no lo pensó. Dentro de su cabeza las ideas no lograban encajar las unas con las otras. El calor que sentía, el cansancio y el dolor en su pecho no hicieron más que arrullarla en contra de cualquier pensamiento racional.

Sin decir nada más comenzó a andar. Sus pies se encontraron con la arena húmeda, las olas no demoraron en llegarle hasta las rodillas. Ya no se sentían como una caricia, era como si la recibieran a golpes que trataban de hacerla caer. El agua era fría, hostil, como si la caída de la noche la hubiera transformado, metamorfoseándose de un lugar mágico y azul a un cementerio oscuro… Lo que Agasha nunca pensó es que ese manto azul que tanto la había maravillado era en realidad, la tumba de miles de personas.

 _ㅡ_ _Así es… ven…_

En medio de aquel escenario, iluminada por la luna, Agasha vio la figura de su madre brillando sobre el mar, extendiéndole los brazos, invitándola a llegar hasta ella. La sonrisa de aquella mujer azul la hizo llorar.

ㅡMamá…

ㅡ _Sí, soy yo…_

ㅡNo sabes cuánto te extrañé…

Cuando Albafica llegó, la intriga le invadió al no ver a nadie. Pefko y Onisse habían salido a buscar a la joven, pero él no sabía nada de lo que había pasado. Dejó el frasco en la mesa y buscó por los alrededores de la cabaña, pero el lugar se hallaba solitario.

Paró de dar vueltas y respiró profundamente. Cerrando los ojos se concentró y trató de sentir el cosmos casi imperceptible de los demás. Ubicó la esencia de Pefko junto a una mujer que no era Agasha, ambos en camino hacía el pueblo. Sacudió la cabeza y buscó la energía de la joven.

ㅡ¡La costa!

Se apresuró y llegó en cuestión de minutos. Sin embargo, al estar ahí no vio nada. Quitándose la gabardina se precipitó hacia el mar.

Agasha sentía frío. Todo a su alrededor era oscuro. Su madre ya no estaba. Sin más se entregó a la inconsciencia. El fin le había llegado, estaba segura. Quizá así era mejor…

 _ㅡ_ _¡Despertó! Oye niña ¿te encuentras bien?_

 _Aquel par de iris azules se topó con los suyos cuando ella abrió los ojos..._

 _ㅡ_ _¿Está bien Albafica?_

 _ㅡ_ _Me parece que sí Manigoldo._

 _Era un rostro amable. Los cabellos azules le caían a los costados. Se hallaba en la cubierta de un nuevo barco._

 _ㅡ_ _Niña ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

 _El cielo azul celeste por detrás de aquel muchachito._

ㅡ¡Agasha! ㅡLa joven logró abrir los ojos y toser toda el agua que había tragado. Se hallaba recostada sobre la arena y Albafica estaba sentado a su lado. El joven soltó un suspiro de alivio al verla despertarㅡ. Estás bien, gracias a Athena… ㅡLa cubrió con su gabardina y decidido a que no había otra opción, la cargó entre sus brazos para llevarla de regreso a la casa en donde se estaban hospedando.

ㅡSus ojos… ㅡlogró mencionar en un susurro. Albafica la miró sin entender ㅡ. Usted me salvó, ese día…

" _Lo primero que vi luego de haber recuperado mi vista, fue un hermoso azul…"_

Continuará...

* * *

 **NdA:** Se que suena extraño eso de que Agasha estaba perdiendo su vista, pero no se preocupen, aclararé más cosas del asunto en otros capítulos.

Otro dato que me parece curioso para aclarar, es que Agasha menciona a un demonio llamado Agathos... lo cierto es que no lo dice con la concepción actual que se tiene de los demonios, para los antiguos griegos los demonios eran seres espirituales que ponían en contacto a los humanos con los dioses. El demonio Agathos vendría siendo como lo que se conoce en la cultura occidental como un Ángel de la guarda. En el caso de los griegos, a los espíritus malos se les conocía como Cacodemon. Sí haha al principio cuando leí los diálogos de Platón me quedé como de "achis achis los mariachis" (?) cuando leí como utilizaban el término "demonio" luego investigué y entendí todo. Por eso decidí utilizar ese termino, ya que era buen motivo para compartir este dato con ustedes :D Actualmente para no hacer tanta confusión con la idea actual que se tiene de los demonios, se utiliza la palabra daemon, o daimon.

Sé que la historia de la mamá de Agasha ahorita parece revuelta o no del todo clara. Mucho menos se sabe como fue que Albafica la salvó, pero tranquilas, eso también se aclarará el el próximo capítulo.

Lamento si la narración me ha quedado algo floja en este capítulo, honestamente no me ha llegado la inspiración y este cap lo boté varias veces. Creo que al menos ahora quedó aceptable. Lo subo igual porque ya lleva mucho rato que no actualizo D: Y justo a un día de haber iniciado mis vacaciones me dicen que ya mañana tengo trabajo ;- ; la vida es injusta.

¡Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews! La verdad es que me animaron mucho y es por eso que actualizo esta historia. Prometo no tardar en subir el próximo capítulo, esta vez es verdad xD

¡Abrazos!

Inat.


	7. Decisiones Parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños: Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin fines de lucro.

 **NdA:** ¡Hola a todos! ¡Tal como les prometí, aquí un nuevo capítulo! Una disculpa si no respondí sus reviews en esta ocasión, tuve muchos problemas en el trabajo y renuncié por así decirlo y me he puesto a escribir un poco para liberar la frustración y otro poco porque sé que tendré que estar buscando otro trabajo pronto así que bueh...

Pero bueno, lo importante es que aquí está el capítulo seis. Debo aclarar que no tiene que ver nada con Agasha y Pefko, pues es un recuerdo de Albafica que va a responder asuntos que se han venido planteando desde el capítulo anterior, sin embargo la historia es algo larga que tuve que dividirla... xD Así que, igual espero les parezca entretenida. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Flores de Sangre.**

 **Capítulo VI:**

 **Decisiones - Parte 1.**

 **.**

 **El Santurio, Atenas. 8 años atrás.**

Había sido silencioso. Podría jurar que su cosmos había pasado por completo desapercibido, o al menos lo había logrado ocultar de la mayoría de aspirantes a Caballero que rondaban por las arenas de entrenamiento.

El aspirante a Piscis contemplaba silenciosamente los entrenamientos a los que eran sometidos los demás aprendices. Había sido cuidadoso y ni si quiera había cruzado camino con nadie, permitiéndole así estar a una distancia segura para que su sangre venenosa no alcanzara a ninguna persona. De hecho, oculto en la cima de las gradas, apenas asomando la mirada aguamarina por detrás de un enorme pilar, era como lograba observar los arduos entrenamientos de sus compañeros de armas.

Estaba intrigado. Lo cierto es que su maestro, si bien lo había entrenado para enfrentamientos físicos, la situación entre ellos era distinta a la que sería si alguna vez alguien que no fuera Lugonis se enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo con él, ya que aquel contrincante estaría expuesto al veneno de Piscis. En el campo de batalla, Albafica creía que quizás eso no era importante, pues su misión sería detener al enemigo. Pero sabía que muchos Caballeros para obtener la armadura debían ser sometidos a distintas pruebas y una de ellas era un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Todavía recordaba que, en ocasiones, su maestro tuvo que enfrentar a aspirantes a Caballero Dorado, uno de ellos había sido Sísifo de Sagitario. El equipo médico del Santuario tuvo que acudir a revisarlo rápidamente pues había provocado una herida en el dedo índice de su maestro… ¡Apenas unas cuantas gotas y él hubiera podido morir!

Ciertamente eso le asustaba. Una intranquilidad indómita crecía dentro de él más y más, como la marea que sube durante las noches. Podía pelear, estaba seguro de ello. Pero había estado encerrado en el jardín de su maestro que no estaba seguro como podría lograr superar la prueba a Caballero de Oro sin lastimar a quien fuese su contrincante.

Soltó un pesado suspiro.

ㅡOye preciosa, ¿no deberías traer tu máscara puesta? ㅡse oyó una voz cerca.

ㅡ¿Qué? ㅡpudo decir Albafica volteando la mirada. Se encontró con un joven sentado encima del pilar izquierdo más próximo del que le servía de refugio. Portaba una armadura doradaㅡ. ¿Cáncer?

ㅡAsí es ㅡdijo Manigoldo de manera burlonaㅡ. Ahora vas a tener que escoger entre amarme o matarme. Va a ser interesante ver que es lo que escoges.

Albafica frunció el ceño.

ㅡEres un idiota. Soy un hombre, no aspirante a Caballero Femenino ㅡaclaró con voz férrea.

ㅡ¿Qué? ㅡManigoldo no se la podía creerㅡ. ¿Con esa cara de niña que tienes como quieres que te crea? Seguro es un invento tuyo para escaparte del castigo por haber faltado a la ley.

ㅡNo es mentira ㅡAlbafica le dio la espalda, dispuesto a irseㅡ. Estúpido.

ㅡOye, oye, oye ㅡManigoldo dio un salto que lo hizo quedar frente a Albafica, evitándole así el pasoㅡ. Para empezar, es tu culpa por tener cara de chica, idiota. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

ㅡMe llamo Albafica ㅡanuncio, serioㅡ. Y no es mi culpa, es tuya por estar ciego.

ㅡDime Albafica ¿entonces por qué nunca te había visto rondar por aquí? ㅡseñaló, tratando de mantener su idea de que se trataba de una mujer la persona con quien estaba hablando, una muy plana quizá, pero una después de todo. Albafica chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado.

ㅡEntreno en un jardín en la zona oeste del santuario ㅡrespondió tratando de serenarseㅡ. Ahora me voy, debo regresar con mi maestroㅡ dijo dando un enorme salto por detrás de las gradas para irse.

Manigoldo lo miró. En cierta forma se sentía muy tonto por haberlo confundido con una niña, pero lo más importante es que no dejaría que ese soquete se fuera dejándolo con la última palabra.

ㅡ¿En un jardín? ㅡcuestionó con sorna a la distanciaㅡ. Vaya lugar para entrenar a una niña. ¿Sabes? ¿Y si mejor te llamo Albarica? ¡Por esa cara de marica que tienes!

Albafica detuvo su andar. Apretó los puños con fuerza. Lo cierto es que le molestaba que Manigoldo se burlara de su apariencia física, pero más le indignaba el hecho de que deformara de una manera tan vulgar el nombre que le había dado su maestro Lugonis.

Manigoldo, todavía en las gradas lo observó y sonrió.

ㅡ¿Qué, la muchachita se enojó? ㅡde estar burlándose no se percató de la roca que Albafica le había arrojado, la cual le impactó en el pecho haciéndolo caer gradas a bajo del lado contrario.

El aspirante a Piscis dio un suspiro, dando media vuelta para irse.

ㅡ¡Oye, esa no te va a salir gratis! ㅡcuando Albafica volteó a ver, Manigoldo ya había saltado, cayendo en dirección hacia él. El joven aprendiz de Lugonis dio un salto justo antes de que Manigoldo impactara en el suelo donde segundos antes él estuviera paradoㅡ. ¡Oye cobarde, no huyas!

ㅡ¡No estoy huyendo, te estoy salvando la vida! ㅡgritó Albafica, quien se había quedado en cuclillas sobre la rama de un árbol próximo.

ㅡ¡Qué tontería! ㅡManigoldo comenzó a perseguirlo y como era natural, Albafica trataba de evadirlo, comenzando así una carrera de saltos alrededor de las arenas de entrenamiento.

ㅡ¿Ahora qué haré? ㅡpensó Albafica preocupado. Si bien sentía deseos de darle una paliza al Caballero de Cáncer, lo cierto es que había caído justo en la situación a la que tanto temía: un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo peor de todo es que ahora no se lo podía quitar de encima.

ㅡ¡Deja de huir, cobarde! ㅡgritó Manigoldo. A pesar de todo, debía admitir que se estaba divirtiendo, ya que en un principio había decidido molestarlo puesto que estaba aburrido, sin mucho que hacer en el Santuario.

Sin darse cuenta, Albafica había hecho que recorrieran una gran distancia a los alrededores, y estaban próximos al jardín de su maestro. Decidió dar vuelta en dirección al camino que guiaba a las entradas del Santuario.

ㅡNo puedo ir al jardín, el simple aire de los alrededores podría dañar a ese estúpido ㅡapresurando el paso, puesto que Manigoldo era muy veloz, dobló hacía el este, pero apenas dio unos saltos más se topó con su maestro quien caminaba a cierta distancia del Patriarca Sage. Albafica detuvo el paso.

Tanto Lugonis como Sage no entendían que estaban haciendo sus respectivos discípulos. Sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra sólo observaron como Albafica se detenía delante de ellos y Manigoldo al mismo tiempo, este último soltándole maldiciones al primero hasta que notó que su maestro estaba ahí y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

ㅡAlbafica ¿qué rayos haces a fuera del jardín? ㅡcuestionó su tutor con un porte reprobatorio.

ㅡMaestro, yo… ㅡpocas veces Albafica titubeaba, razón por la cual Lugonis suspiró y cerró los ojos para pedirle que se fuera al jardín pues pospondrían el asunto para más tarde, por ahora le interesaba saber lo que Sage precisamente estaba hablando con él.

ㅡBueno, supongo que tampoco me desean aquí ㅡdijo Manigoldo bien dispuesto a irse, pero la voz de Sage lo detuvo.

ㅡAl contrario Manigoldo ㅡdijo Sage con una ligera sonrisaㅡ. Me parece que la misión que pensaba encomendarle a Lugonis te la encomendaré a ti, ya que te ves muy aburrido en el Santuario.

ㅡMe parece adecuado ㅡCáncer sonrióㅡ. Dime viejo, ¿de qué se trata?

ㅡHasgard de Tauro partió hace un par de semanas para encargarse de la resurrección de Tifón en el Monte Etna. Al parecer hay problemas con su regreso. La embarcación en la que iba, que es del Santuario, desapareció, junto a varios navíos que se encontraban en la costa de Mesina, en Sicilia. Supongo que a ti te será más fácil moverte por allá. Por ahora, Aldebarán ya está investigando lo que sucedió, pero si se trata de algo grave posiblemente necesite ayuda ya que en estos momentos se halla un poco débil debido a su enfrentamiento con Tifón.

ㅡYa veo. Parece interesante ㅡdijo Manigoldo con su siempre porte relajado.

ㅡPatriarca ¿cree que se trate de alguna Estrella del Mal? ㅡcuestionó Lugonis seriamente.

ㅡNo estoy del todo seguro, por ahora es poca la información que Aldebarán pudo darnos por medio del cosmos ㅡrespondió Sage, meditativoㅡ. No he sentido el cosmos de ningún Espectro alzarse, pero es un asunto que definitivamente se necesita investigar.

ㅡQuédate tranquilo viejo, yo me encargaré de todo ㅡdijo Manigoldo.

ㅡDe acuerdo ㅡrespondió Sageㅡ. Debido a que la embarcación del Santuario no está disponible en este momento, el capitán de un barco de comercio se ofreció a llevarte, así que lo encontrarás mañana en el puerto. Su nombre es Aetos, partirán a medio día.

ㅡEstá bien. Iré a prepararme ㅡManigoldo dio media vuelta para irse, levantando la mano derecha a manera de despedida.

Una vez que se hallaba a la distancia, el sosegado patriarca miró al Caballero de Piscis que se encontraba a al menos dos metros de distancia.

ㅡLo cierto es que temo que los estragos que provocó Tifón hayan despertado alguno de los misterios que se esconden en las profundidades de los mares ㅡdijo Sage, cerrando los ojos.

ㅡQuizá sea necesario que vaya de todas formas ㅡLugonis aunque confiaba en Manigoldo por el hecho de que era el alumno del Patriarca, no podía evitar sentir cierta conmoción al respecto.

ㅡMe temo que no es posible, Lugonis. Tu condición debido al ritual de Lazos Carmesí con Albafica ha empeorado demasiado tu salud, no estás en condiciones ahora para una misión de tales magnitudes. Tu mayor misión ahora es Albafica y lo sabes. Es por eso mismo que he venido a verte hasta acá ㅡaclaró el Patriarca en tono neutro. Aunque la situación del Caballero de Piscis le resultaba triste, como respeto a su compañero de armas, se negaba a mostrarle alguna clase de lástima por la vida que este llevaba, por eso mismo utilizaba siempre un tono autoritario en su voz.

Ante eso, Lugonis bajo la vista. Su semblante cansado lo delataba a leguas. Los cabellos rojos caían como un viento suave que lleva consigo las hojas de otoño sobre su rostro decaído, marcado inevitablemente por la enfermedad y la sangre que gritaba dentro de sus venas.

ㅡEntonces, al final de mis días no me queda más que ser una sombra a la espera de la muerte ㅡmencionó Piscis, sintiéndose inútil. Sage lo miró y un reflejo de compasión brilló en sus ojos.

ㅡNo he dicho tal cosa, al contrario, vine aquí con un propósito: quiero que envíes a Albafica a esta misión.

Lugonis amplió la mirada al oír aquello y de inmediato miró a Sage con interrogación.

ㅡPero Patriarca, podría ser peligroso… para todos ㅡsin disimulo, Lugonis expresó las dudas que lo acogieron de inmediato, luego de haber oído la petición del Pope.

ㅡHas dicho que no te queda más que esperar la muerte; pero te he dicho que tu misión ahora es el legado que le estás dando a Albafica. Es tu alumno, y así como confío en ti, pondré mi confianza en él. No podrás entrenarlo por entero estando ambos encerrados en ese jardín; pero creo que lo has educado bien y esta misión te ayudará a entenderlo… ¿Aceptarás la tarea que les he encomendado?

Lugonis cerró los ojos y se arrodilló frente a Sage.

ㅡSí.

ㅡBien, ve ahora a informárselo. Y descuida, mi alumno no será su única compañía. Serán bien guiados, tenlo por seguro.

ㅡLo haré, Patriarca ㅡLugonis se levantóㅡ. Gracias por confiar en mi alumno ㅡexpresó antes de irse, ante lo cual Sage asintió, para que Piscis diera media vuelta y comenzara a andar de regreso a su jardín.

En su camino, Lugonis reflexionaba sobre lo que el Patriarca le había dicho. Sabía que no debía cuestionar sus órdenes, y que todas sus estrategias siempre eran bien pensadas, por lo que él también debía razonar hasta hallar la forma en como Sage veía las cosas. En lugar de dirigirse con Albafica, quien posiblemente lo estuviera esperando en la parte de entrenamiento o dentro de su cabaña, Lugonis se quedó en la entrada del jardín, sentado entre sus compañeras de elegantes ropajes carmesí.

El atardecer caía sutilmente en el horizonte, el sol también se había vestido de un rojo tenue, y el cielo devenía de ese color a naranja, rosa y morado. Pronto el oscuro azul de la noche caería bajo el yugo de las estrellas. El tiempo fluía frente a la atenta mirada de Lugonis. En contemplación del cielo, observó las estrellas navegantes en un mar de oscuridad, igual de inmenso y misterioso que el océano. Lugonis pensó que aquellas ninfas luminosas no eran naufragas a mitad de un universo vasto, y más bien continuaban su travesía construyendo caminos de luz.

Al principio, aunque parecieran carentes de un propósito, cada una de ellas, más que ser un ornamento en el cobijo de los dioses, también cumplían una misión. No se trataban de una simple fruslería; al igual que sus rosas, al igual que su discípulo, Albafica no había sido un capricho suyo, un motivo para no estar solo. Si Lugonis quería partir al mundo de los muertos con el espíritu tranquilo, sabía que antes debía concretar que su alumno estuviera listo.

ㅡ¿Maestro? ㅡla voz del muchacho que era como su hijo, se hizo oír suave. Lugonis bajó la mirada que hasta esos momentos había estado prendada al cielo y ahora contemplaba a su discípulo. Yacía frente a él, con el semblante temeroso. Ante esa visión, Lugonis sonrió ligeramente, pues estaba seguro de que Albafica ya se había castigado lo suficiente en sus remordimientos por haber dejado el jardín.

ㅡAlbafica, siéntate, por favor ㅡpidió, con voz tranquila. Eso le dio a su alumno un poco de confianzaㅡ. Dime algo ¿por qué saliste del jardín? Sabes el peligro que eso significa para otros.

ㅡQuería ver los entrenamientos de otros aspirantes a Caballero…

ㅡ¿Te sientes solo?

ㅡNo ㅡse apresuró a responder Albaficaㅡ. Usted sabe muy bien que su compañía es suficiente para mí ㅡel joven suspiróㅡ. Pero temo no saber cómo enfrentarme a alguno de ellos cuando la prueba para convertirme en Caballero llegue para mí. Temo no estar a la altura o por el contrario temo que alguno de ellos resulte herido de gravedad.

Al oírlo decir aquello, Lugonis comprendió a la perfección. Ahora entendía claramente a Sage, y todo ante él se presentaba de una forma muy clara.

ㅡEscucha, como castigo te encomendaré una tarea: Irás mañana con Manigoldo de Cáncer a una misión en Italia ㅡAlbafica amplió los ojos con sorpresa y escuchó impaciente lo que Lugonis le narraba sobre lo que aquella tarea implicabaㅡ. Partirán mañana a medio día.

Su alumno no respondió. Se quedó pétreo bajo la luz de la luna, su piel blanca lo hizo parecer una estatua de mármol.

ㅡ¿Yo? ㅡlogró decir, apenas en un hálito de voz. Su mirada se perdía entre las rosas, mientras su mente viajaba a todas las posibilidades que podrían terminar en la muerte de alguien inocente. Lugonis sabía que la noticia lo estaba perturbando.

ㅡAsí es, irás Albafica.

ㅡPero… ¡No entiendo! ㅡcomo si se le hubiera regresado la vida de un instante a otro, Albafica parecía haber pasado de ser un cadáver a una rosa que esgrime sus espinas en contra de aquello que la amenaza. Se levantó inmediatamenteㅡ. ¡No lo entiendo, maestro! ¡Es injusto! ¿Cómo puede enviarme a una misión así? ¡Podría matar a alguien! Es injusto poner en riesgo la vida de las personas sólo para darme una lección. ¡Además no quiero ser compañero de ese idiota!

ㅡ¿Acabaste? ㅡcuestionó Lugonis mirándolo con reprobación. Albafica tranquilizó su semblante al darse cuenta de que le había gritado a su maestro. Tomó asiento y bajó la mirada a manera de disculpa.

ㅡLo siento mucho maestro. Pero yo… No estoy listo.

Lugonis también suavizo su temple. Lo miró, piadosamente, como un padre que recibe en sus manos las frustraciones y temores de su hijo. En su naturaleza no estaba el abrazar a Albafica con los brazos, pero quizá sí con las palabras, mismas que un padre ofrece cuando el destino se presenta oscuro ante los ojos de su hijo; hilvanando un discurso con un significado solemne.

ㅡAlbafica, en primer lugar ese joven al que llamas idiota es alumno del Patriarca Sage.

ㅡBueno sí… ㅡel joven suspiróㅡ. Pero eso no lo vuelve mejor que yo. Usted también es un buen maestro.

Lugonis sonrió tranquilamente.

ㅡTienes razón en algo, él no es mejor que tú y tú no eres mejor que él. En el futuro tendrás que compartir misiones con tus compañeros por decisión del Patriarca. Por lo tanto, tienes que guardar esto en tu mente: a pesar de la condición de tu sangre, no siempre se te podrá dar un trato especial; el trabajo pesado entonces recaerá en ti.

ㅡPero usted dijo que nos aguarda una vida llena de soledad… no entiendo ㅡla voz de su alumno sonaba preocupada.

ㅡEs verdad, eso es lo que dije ㅡcariñosamente, Lugonis colocó una mano en el hombro del jovenㅡ. Pero hay algo que debes entender, la soledad se compone de dos partes: una es la soledad que tú puedes imponerte y otra es la soledad que las personas deciden darte.

ㅡ¿Entonces aunque trate de alejarme de las personas, siempre va a haber quienes quieran estar a mi alrededor?

ㅡAsí es Albafica, quizá de eso se trata ㅡel Caballero de Piscis suspiróㅡ. La tan diversa naturaleza humana está diseñada para coexistir con otros.

ㅡNo estoy seguro de que pueda hacerlo ㅡmencionó con la mirada bajaㅡ. ¿Usted cree que estoy listo?

ㅡLo creo, Albafica ㅡdijo Lugonis, con el semblante serioㅡ. ¿Sabes? Se me ha encargado otra misión y por eso yo no podré ir ㅡmintióㅡ, en un principio, debo admitir que me he sentido ligeramente inútil ya que la misión de la que yo me encargaré es muy sencilla. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso bien… No soy un inútil, porque estoy seguro de que serás de mucha ayuda en esta tarea. Las personas tienen la mala costumbre de no confiar en sus dos manos, pero con el tiempo he aprendido que eso es algo muy errado. Si siempre utilizo mi mano derecha ¿cómo sabré que tan buena puede ser la izquierda? ¿si siempre seré yo quien sea enviado a las misiones, como sabré lo bueno que puedes llegar a ser tú? Confío en ti como en una de mis extremidades, así como los guerreros confían en su espada como si fuera una extensión de su brazo.

Esas palabras calaron profundo en el joven de ojos azules. Cuando miró a su maestro hablarle de la confianza que depositaba en él, vio sus ojos sosegados, su sonrisa apacible siendo dulcemente adornada ya por algunas arrugas, brindando a su vez júbilo a aquellos pómulos remarcados por la palidez y delgadez; las sombras de las ojeras ya no eran el descanso de unos ojos présbitas, eran un peldaño para subir a ese par de ventanas que daban paso a aquella alma noble que daba vida a Lugonis.

Albafica sabía que últimamente su maestro se veía agotado y cada vez más débil, pero que le regalara una imagen de sí mismo dotada de serenidad, confianza y alegría al mismo tiempo lo hizo sentir increíblemente tranquilo y todas sus dudas acallaron.

ㅡEstá bien maestro ㅡdijo con una sonrisaㅡ. Lo haré.

 **ㅡ** **X** **ㅡ**

El sol se levantó en el horizonte. Las nubes; eternas peregrinas del cielo celeste, apaciguaban un poco la luz del Astro Rey, por lo que la mañana se sentía con un clima fresco y agradable.

Subiendo las escaleras que llevarían al Templo del Patriarca, Manigoldo bostezó. Yacía vestido con un par de pantalones negros y una gabardina del mismo color que dejaba entrever su camisa de algodón blanca debido a que el abrigo estaba desabotonado hasta mitad del pecho. En la espalda llevaba la Caja de Pandora de su armadura.

Abrió la puerta de madera, la luz se filtró del exterior, delineando su silueta.

ㅡLlegas tarde, Manigoldo ㅡsuspiró Sage.

ㅡ¡Hey! ¡Pero ya estoy aquí! ㅡManigoldo parpadeó algunas veces cuando vio que su maestro tenía compañíaㅡ. ¿Qué hace él aquí? Creí que iría solo a esta misión.

Ante tal comentario, el otro hombre sonrió.

ㅡTranquilo, prometo no ser un estorbo ㅡmencionó a manera de broma.

ㅡNo creo que seas tú quien necesite ser amable, Sísifo ㅡseñaló Sage, levantándose de su asientoㅡ. Lamento los malos métodos que tiene mi discípulo para saludar ㅡluego de ello miró a Manigoldo quien todavía tenía cara de interroganteㅡ, Sísifo ha estado viajando por el mundo junto a El Cid en busca de la reencarnación de Athena en este siglo. Regresó al Santuario cuando sintió los movimientos telúricos que se presentaron por la amenaza de Tifón. Ahora que todo parece estar en calma, irá en la embarcación contigo pues comenzará a buscar a Athena en Sicilia, luego en Italia.

ㅡAsí es ㅡrespondió Sísifo serioㅡ, si no la encuentro ahí, tendré que continuar al norte.

Manigolodo simplemente se encogió de hombros y asintió. Luego ambos Caballeros se arrodillaron frente al Patriarca.

ㅡLes encomiendo está tarea. Sé que no fallarán ㅡdijo Sageㅡ, vayan.

ㅡ¡Sí! ㅡAmbos Caballeros se levantaron y dieron la vuelta.

ㅡ¡Hasta luego, viejo! ㅡY ahí estaba, Manigoldo no podía guardar las apariencias con nadie.

La puerta se cerró y la luz dejó de entrar. Sage se quitó el casco y se sentó en el Trono, ligeramente agotado.

Mientras tanto, Manigoldo y Sísifo bajaban las escalinatas a Piscis. El Caballero de Sagitario mostraba un porte taciturno pero amable. Manigoldo por su lado, continuaba bostezando.

ㅡOye, ¿por qué Athena no vino a nacer aquí en el Santuario? Creí que eso es lo que habitualmente hacía ㅡpreguntó de repente, llevándose la mano al cabello para peinárselo un poco. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo desordenado que lo llevaba.

ㅡAún no estoy seguro ㅡcomentó Sísifo, que a diferencia de su acompañante, ya se veía bien despierto y preparado para el nuevo díaㅡ. Pero Athena suele ser una diosa muy amable, y creo que posiblemente ha decidido nacer fuera del Santuario para conocer la vida de una persona normal; así sabrá con mayor certeza por lo que peleará.

ㅡHmm ㅡfue lo único que Manigoldo respondió. Le parecía que eso era demasiado drama.

ㅡEntregarse al dolor por voluntad propia es un sacrificio importante ㅡsiguió Sagitarioㅡ, más que ayudarla a entender los sentires humanos, creo que le ayudará a la construcción de su corazón, para cuando la Guerra Santa inicie. Pero es esencial que la traiga al Santuario, antes de que algún Espectro de Hades la encuentre primero.

Cáncer no dijo nada, simplemente se rascó la cabeza. De buenas a primeras le parecía que aquel era un sacrificio inútil, ya que siendo ella diosa, tenía la oportunidad de vivir tranquilamente, sin dolor ni angustia, pero aun así decidía entregarse a la monotonía de la vida humana. Comenzaba a cuestionarse que profundidad tendría aquello.

Pero quizá eso la ayudaría a templar su corazón. En ese sentido, Sísifo tenía razón.

Se detuvieron en el templo de Piscis.

ㅡ¿Qué esperamos? ㅡcuestionó Manigoldo mirando a los alrededores.

ㅡAhora sí, esperamos a tu compañero ㅡrespondió Sísifo.

ㅡ¿Qué? ㅡManigoldo vio que Albafica salía del jardín de Piscis junto a su maestro. No vestía las ropas de entrenamiento, sino que llevaba un atuendo similar al de Manigoldo, el cual también era idéntico al de Sísifo, lo único que los diferenciaba es que Piscis y Sagitario se veían más presentables y que el alumno de Lugonis no llevaba armadura ㅡ. ¿Albarica?

ㅡ¿Qué dijiste? ㅡpreguntó Sísifo, quien creyó no haber oído bien.

ㅡEh no, nada.

Lugonis conversaba con Albafica, Manigoldo no supo que tanto hablaban, pero cuando la conversación terminó, el Caballero de Piscis los miró solemnemente y Cáncer notó que Sísifo respondió a aquella mirada con un asentimiento. Luego de eso, Albafica se aproximó a ellos, aunque mantuvo su distancia y los tres comenzaron a andar escaleras abajo para salir del Santuario en dirección al puerto.

ㅡ¡Oh! ¡Entonces este rarito nos hará compañía! ㅡdijo Manigoldo, divertido. Sísifo parpadeó un poco.

ㅡ¿Rarito? ㅡse preguntó para sí.

ㅡLo que pasa es que eres lo suficientemente ciego y debo asegurarme de que no termines coqueteándole a los hombres de la tripulación, el Patriarca no querrá que los incomodes ㅡrespondió Albafica quien les llevaba la delantera ㅡ, a menos de que, claro… esos sean tus gustos ㅡcomentó como si nada, pero con un deje de maldad.

Manigoldo frunció el ceño, pero terminó por sonreír.

ㅡ¡Oh, de eso se trataba! Lo siento, no eres mi tipo. No tienes porqué cuidarme, jamás te corresponderé…

Albafica chasqueó la lengua, frunciendo el ceño.

Se molestaron e insultaron todo el camino que Sísifo podría jurar que ni habiendo viajado por todo el mundo había podido aprender aquella variedad de léxico ofensivo, ni si quiera se imaginó que el lenguaje se prestara, con una envidiosa facilidad, a aquellas tareas.

Llegaron a la bahía en cuestión de minutos. Los esperaba un hombre alto y de complexión ligeramente ancha, con piel roja y cabellos negros hasta los hombros. Vestía un pantalón café con una sencilla y algo desgastada camisa beige.

ㅡBuenos días, Caballeros de Athena. Yo soy Aetos y este es mi barco ㅡseñaló en dirección sureste a un navío que fondeaba algo lejos de la costa.

La embarcación se trataba de un galeón tipo velero, largo y ligeramente estrecho, pero no muy alto, con una arboladura que consistía en tres mástiles y un bauprés. De popa a proa se hallaba el palo de mesana que medía seis metros y poseía una vela latina, el palo mayor con una altura de aproximadamente diez metros y el trinquete con una medida de entre siete y ocho metros, estos últimos de velas cuadradas. El bauprés tenía una extensión de cinco metros lo que le permitía a la embarcación acoplarse perfectamente a los vientos y aprovechar su fuerza al máximo.

ㅡ¡Suban a este pequeño velero! No podemos anclar en la costa ㅡhabló Aetos, saltando a un bote. Los caballeros lo siguieron junto a otro hombre que se encargaría de llevar el velero de regreso a la bahía ㅡ. ¡Los vientos hoy son favorables! No hay que desperdiciarlos.

Al acercarse más al navío, Sísifo notó que este tenía dos filas de cuatro escotillas sobre el casco del barco, lo que denotaba que eran la salida de los cañones. También notó que el galeón carecía de bandera.

ㅡSe ve que es un barco muy poderoso ㅡcomentóㅡ. ¿Estuvo en servicio militar?

ㅡAh, sí ㅡel capitán suspiró ㅡ. Hace mucho tiempo, en una ligera pelea naval olvidada por Zeus. Ya nadie recuerda aquellos días en los que todavía los griegos nos atrevíamos a pelear por la soberanía de Grecia, ahora todos se someten como prostitutas bajo el Imperio Turco.

ㅡ¿Usted peleó en aquella batalla?

ㅡNo, no lo hice yo. Fue mi tatarabuelo ㅡSísifo lo miró serio pero el hombre rioㅡ. Sí amigo, yo también soy una vil prostituta ㅡAetos dio un pesado suspiroㅡ. Pero sí, así puede notar que el barco es algo viejo, más como una herencia familiar que sirve para el sustento de uno que no puede abandonar el mar, que como un buque de guerra. Aunque este tiene modificaciones, por ejemplo, en lugar de tener aquellos antiguos pinzotes ya cuenta con timón de rueda y eso ayuda mucho en los viajes.

ㅡ¡Suelten los amarres! ㅡgritó el contramaestre cuando les vio aproximarse.

Se detuvieron a babor del barco y ascendieron a él por medio de los amarres. Al estar en la cubierta principal, el capitán se dirigió a la cubierta de popa, donde estaba el timón, para otear el horizonte. El piloto le informó que no había contratiempo.

ㅡTenemos viento en popa, y ya vamos en dirección a Peloponeso. Quizá tardemos un día en llegar allá, otro en bordear su península y llegar al mar Jónico. Posiblemente lleguemos a Sicilia en tres días.

ㅡ¡Ah! ¡Nos ahorraríamos un día entero si tan sólo no fuera por el Istmo de Corinto! ㅡexclamó el maestre, siempre fastidiado por el mismo dilema. Sísifo y Manigoldo quienes habían seguido al capitán, oían atentos la conversación que mantenían los marinos.

ㅡ¿Istmo de Corinto? ㅡconsultó Manigoldoㅡ. ¿Qué diablos es eso?

ㅡEs una pequeña extensión de tierra que une a Peloponeso con la región sur de Grecia ㅡexplicó Sísifoㅡ, sino estuviera podríamos cruzar por ahí y llegar directo al mar Jónico, en lugar de tener que bordear la península.

ㅡLamentablemente no existe canal que permita el tránsito de barcos por esa zona ㅡle dijo el maestre, quien era un hombre barrigón pero con expresión recia y un porte firme.

ㅡTres días sin hacer nada ¡Vaya misión! ¿Quién entiende a ese viejo? ㅡManigoldo se estiró de hombrosㅡ. Primero me manda a esta misión para que no me aburra y ahora resulta que estaré tres días rodeado de puro mar, ¡qué aburrido!

El maestre y contramaestre lo escucharon atentamente y se miraron entre sí, por su lado el capitán había ido con el piloto a conversar un poco sobre el horario y el posible pronóstico del tiempo para tomar precauciones en caso de borrascas que no fuesen favorables para el viaje. Tampoco podían fondear si querían llegar lo más pronto posible.

ㅡNo necesitas ser tan pesimista. El viaje de Aldebarán fue más pesado: primero tuvo que viajar a Creta para encontrarse con Cor Tauri y luego navegar al noroeste para llegar a Sicilia al Monte Etna.

ㅡ¿Cor Tauri? ㅡcuestionó Cáncer. Sísifo simplemente suspiró rendido.

Mientras tanto Albafica había ido a sentarse en un rincón de alta cubierta, apegado a la borda de estribor. A su izquierda estaba cercana la puerta que daba con la cabina del capitán.

Trataba de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de la tripulación. Todos parecían estar ocupados en sus tareas y ninguno se cruzaba con él, cosa que lo tranquilizó. Se sentía inquieto en parte, por toda la gente que le rodeaba, ya que estaba poco habituado a tan excesiva compañía. Deducía que a bordo debían ir al menos veinte hombres, a parte de sus compañeros del Santuario.

Viró su mirada al mar. De pronto le pareció que su visión se había dividido en dos tonalidades de azul que contrastaban potencialmente y sin embargo que se mezclaban a la perfección. El mar azul mecía suavemente la embarcación, como un engaño, esa calma no sería duradera, lo sentía como una corazonada, por algo había oído decir que el mar es traicionero. Bajo el casco del barco Albafica podía lograr ver como la espuma viajaba como si fueran las sirenas extendiendo sus alas blancas para guiar la travesía y el murmullo del mar le parecía el canto apaciguador y atrayente que hacía que los navegantes se volvieran locos de amor por esos seres mitológicos que, como contaban las viejas historias, poseían una hermosa voz que sonaba hasta los lugares más recónditos del alma y la enajenaba hasta hacerla perderse.

La madera crujía ligeramente, en protesta por el peso al que era sometida. El barco le parecía grande, siendo que nunca había viajado en uno antes. Y lo cierto es que, de alguna forma, estaba ligeramente asustado por un factor que hasta ese momento había pasado por alto: nadar.

¿Y si se presentaba la necesidad de nadar? Albafica no sabía que haría puesto que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo nadar. De repente le pareció que se marearía, pero por suerte suya, eso no pasó.

ㅡ¡Oye, Albarica! ㅡhabló Manigoldo, acercándose a él. El alumno de Lugonis se retiró de sus pensamientos y le lanzó una mirada férrea ㅡ. ¡Ay, tranquilo, no es para tanto! ㅡdijo tranquilamente, Cáncerㅡ. Ya, hablando de manera seria, sólo quería preguntarte algo.

ㅡ¿Qué cosa es? ㅡconsultó Albafica con un tono de voz molesto.

ㅡ¿En serio no eres mujer? ㅡel aspirante a Piscis chasqueó la lengua y Manigoldo echó a reír con ganasㅡ. ¡Ya, ya, está bien! ¡Ya no lo haré! Es que, ¿sabes? ¡tienes que entenderme! ¡estaremos aquí tres días, debo hallar manera de distraerme! ㅡdecía entre risas. Albafica sólo lo miraba fastidiado.

ㅡSi tan aburrido está, le tengo la solución perfecta ㅡhabló el maestre acercándose a Manigoldo para entregarle una cubeta de madera con agua y un trapoㅡ. En este barco usted sólo es un paje así que mejor póngase a fregar la cubierta.

ㅡ¿Qué? ㅡManigoldo, se quedó mirando al maestreㅡ. Oiga… mi aburrimiento no es para tanto.

ㅡLo siento, pero este es un barco de comercio y sólo transportamos mercancía. Ni polizontes ni pasajeros, todos los que están aquí deben hacer algo. El Patriarca Sage estuvo de acuerdo en eso.

ㅡ¿Qué? ¡Ese viejo no me dijo nada! ㅡManigoldo se quitó la gabardina y se alejó para comenzar a restregar la cubierta, refunfuñando un montón de cosas que Albafica no alcanzó a oír, pero la escena le pareció divertida.

ㅡParece que ese joven te estaba causando molestias ㅡhabló el maestre y Albafica le sonrióㅡ, creo que eso lo callará por unos momentos.

ㅡMuchas gracias por eso.

ㅡNo hay de qué, joven. Aunque no estaba mintiendo cuando le dije que todos debemos hacer algo aquí ㅡel maestre le entregó un catalejo a Albaficaㅡ. He oído que tu sangre es venenosa, así que creo que te hará bien hacer vigía. Ve hacía la cofa del trinquete ㅡseñaló el mástil más cercano a la proaㅡ. Posiblemente eso hará las cosas más fáciles. Avisa si ves alguna anomalía ¿de acuerdo?

ㅡ¡Por supuesto! ㅡen realidad, la tarea que se le acababa de dar hacía que Albafica se sintiera mucho más tranquilo, pues podría estar alejado de la tripulación y eso no implicaría ningún peligro para nadie.

Sin esperar más, guardó el catalejo en su gabardina y se apresuró al trinquete, para subir por los obenques y quedarse en la cofa, o la canastilla del vigía. Debía admitir que además de la tranquilidad que su puesto ofrecía, también le regalaba una mejor y más maravillosa vista de las cosas. Incluso podía ver a Manigoldo fregando la cubierta principal y aquello le divertía. Mientras tanto Sisífo se mantenía en compañía del piloto, ambos guiaban la nave. A fin de cuentas, eso era razonable, pues Sísifo había viajado tanto, por lo que posiblemente ya poseía varios conocimientos de náutica.

Dando un suspiro de alivio, Albafica se dispuso a cumplir con su tarea.

 **ㅡ** **X** **ㅡ**

La noche cayó sin que se dieran cuenta. Continuaban avanzando a la misma velocidad y el firmamento se veía hermoso. No había rastro de nubes y el agua parecía haber sido apaciguada por la mano de Poseidón. Había calma, y para Albafica parecía que el espíritu del mar los había acogido con amabilidad, debido a que no habían tenido ningún contratiempo.

Hacía algo de frío, debía aceptarlo. Pero realmente no era nada si se le comparaba a los duros entrenamientos a los que su maestro lo sometió. Su piel, aunque nívea, era dura y fría, no habituada al tacto. Lo que realmente torturaba a Albafica en aquellos momentos era su estómago. No había bajado en todo el día y ahora todos yacían en las bodegas, posiblemente bebiendo y comiendo y Albafica no sabía dónde buscar comida sin tener que cruzarse con todos los de la tripulación.

Suspiró.

ㅡEs una noche tranquila ㅡdijo una voz. Por instinto Albafica se apartó de la entrada de la cofa hacía el lado contrario.

ㅡEso me parece ㅡrespondió con voz indiferenteㅡ. ¿Qué haces aquí? ㅡcuestionó, esquivo.

ㅡDescuida, no me quedaré mucho tiempo ㅡdijo Sísifo quien había terminado de subir los obenques ㅡ. Sólo te traje esto, ㅡdepositó sobre la cofa un plato de frutas, pan y una botella de vidrio con agua. También le había traído una manta.

Albafica miró la comida y de pronto sintió que Sísifo había sido su salvación.

ㅡGracias, puedes irte ㅡrespondió con la misma voz fría. Sísifo rio.

ㅡOh, ¿tan indeseable soy?

ㅡNo, no es eso… ㅡse apresuró a decir Albafica.

ㅡDescuida, ya lo sé ㅡSísifo tomó asiento en la entrada y rio suavemente. Albafica permanecía del otro lado y el palo del mástil ponía una división entre ellosㅡ. Es por tu sangre.

ㅡSi ya lo sabes, por favor, retírate ㅡvolvió a hablar, distante.

ㅡDe acuerdo… Sólo quería decirte que, me siento honrado de compartir esta travesía contigo, alumno de Lugonis ㅡAlbafica amplió la mirada cuando lo escuchó decir aquello. Sísifo interpretó el silencio que el joven le regresaba como una forma de pedirle que continuaraㅡ. Tu maestro fue mi contrincante cuando tuve que hacer la prueba para Caballero Dorado. Fue una pelea difícil y, a día de hoy, sigue guardada en mi memoria como un recordatorio de mi propia humildad en el Santuario. Lugonis es un Caballero al que indudablemente admiro mucho y me siento muy feliz de compartir un mismo propósito con él y con su alumno. Pelearemos juntos en esta Guerra Santa así que sólo quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar con mi apoyo ¿de acuerdo?

ㅡGracias ㅡlogró decir el aspirante a Piscisㅡ. Pero no creo que sea necesario tu apoyo. De cualquier forma, aprecio tus palabras.

Sísifo cerró los ojos y sonrió. Reconoció ese, el orgullo de Piscis, que antes había visto en Lugonis, ahora en las palabras de Albafica. Sabía que la condición natural del legado de la armadura de los peces les prohibía a sus portadores relacionarse con otros, pero él siempre había sido como un escudo; dispuesto a desgarrar su propia coraza con tal de proteger a otros… incluso si eso incluía protegerlos de sí mismos.

No dijeron nada más puesto que las risas que se oían desde las bodegas los distrajeron. Manigoldo salió a cubierta, tambaleándose ligeramente.

ㅡOigan, esos tipos ㅡhipóㅡ, ¡sí que saben divertirse!

ㅡVeo que han charlado mucho ㅡle gritó Sísifo todavía desde arriba y Manigoldo asintió, levantando el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha.

ㅡ¡Sí! ¡Hemos charlado! ㅡse apoyó en la borda pues en cualquier momento sentía que caeríaㅡ ¡Charlamos como veinte botellas de vino y doce de ron! ¡Fue una plática muy productiva!

Albafica sonrió ante aquel comentario, al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Sísifo rio, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando escuchó un sonido hueco y terminó encontrándose con que Manigoldo al fin se había caído y ahora yacía extendido a pierna suelta sobre la cubierta.

ㅡManigoldo ¿estás bien? ㅡcuestionó el mayor, a lo cual Cáncer simplemente levantó de nuevo la mano derecha y alzó el pulgar.

ㅡ¿Sabes, Sagitario? ㅡdijo Manigoldo, contemplando el cielo extenso frente a él, lleno de estrellasㅡ. Esto me trae recuerdos.

ㅡ¿Recuerdos? ㅡle preguntó Sísifo. Cáncer asintió. Ahora su voz se notaba más serena, ya no era el tono burlón que siempre utilizaba.

ㅡDe mi entrenamiento ㅡcomenzó, con una sonrisaㅡ. Cuando no podía dormir por las pesadillas; tú sabes, todo quemándose, y el estúpido color rojo abundante en el suelo, en las paredes… en mis propias manos. Mis oídos se rompían de los gritos de terror; los hombres golpeados, las mujeres violadas, los niños sin padres, pero no estaban ahí. Nadie gritaba y yo seguía oyendo. El viejo decía que una buena terapia era mirar las estrellas y cuando no podía dormir salía a contemplarlas.

Albafica lo miró extrañado, a pesar de que Manigoldo no había hablado con voz fuerte, lo hizo con el volumen suficiente como para que el alumno de Lugonis oyera todo. Le parecía que ahora ante él había un Caballero de Cáncer diferente, más nostálgico y menos cínico.

ㅡ¿Y qué sientes al mirarlas? ㅡle preguntó Sísifo, observándolo con empatía.

ㅡMe hacen sentir tranquilidad ㅡconfesó, con un par de lágrimas bajando por sus ojosㅡ. Ellas son el recuerdo que tengo de que no soy una basura. Un recuerdo que no está manchado de sangre ㅡsonrió, tratando de ocultar su dolorㅡ. La verdad, no sé qué sería de mi sin ese viejo…

ㅡ¿Qué le sucede? ㅡcuestionó Albafica, que no comprendía. Sísifo lo miró con algo de tristeza.

ㅡEl pasado de Manigoldo es complicado ㅡpudo decir.

ㅡPero él nunca es así. Es una persona bromista y molesta todo el tiempo ㅡalegó el más joven ahí.

ㅡBueno, ya sabes lo que dice ese viejo proverbio latín ㅡdijo Sísifo, levantándose y preparándose para bajar los obenquesㅡ. "In vino veritas, in aqua sanitas".

Albafica, saliendo del escondite que el palo de mástil le ofrecía, miró a Sísifo sin entender.

ㅡ "En el vino está la verdad, en el agua está la salud" ㅡSísifo sonrió, tristeㅡ. Hay quienes creen que la gente bebe para olvidar; al contrario, el vino les abre el corazón y les afloja la lengua. De otra forma, no pueden liberar la opresión que sienten. Gente con un pasado como el de Manigoldo es así ㅡSagitario miró a Albafica con esos ojos amables que tanto le caracterizabanㅡ. Pero el agua hidrata, da vida y es transparente. Es esa falta de transparencia lo que los hace sufrir ㅡcomenzó a descenderㅡ. Hasta mañana, Albafica.

ㅡHasta mañana ㅡa partir de ahí, el alumno de Lugonis se quedó atrapado en sus pensamientos.

Observó a Sísifo ir en ayuda de Manigoldo, pasando un brazo sobre su hombro para llevarlo a recostarse en una de las esquinas del alta cubierta y le colocó una manta. Luego él mismo se dispuso a dormir en un lugar no muy lejano.

Lo cierto es que hasta ese momento Albafica no se había dado cuenta de que en muchas ocasiones, la soledad está arraigada a una persona de manera natural; le pareció que así era Manigoldo. Su soledad era semejante a la suya; quizá Cáncer no se empeñaba en estar solo y podía compartir fácilmente la compañía de otras personas; pero no sucedía así con su interior. Ahí, en ese lugar, él estaba solo.

O quizá no. Albafica pensó que tal vez el Patriarca había logrado entrar en esa habitación oscura y lúgubre que poblaba el alma de Manigoldo.

Luego pensó que no volvería a juzgar a nadie, y de ahora en adelante, haría un esfuerzo por soportarlo.

 **ㅡ** **X** **ㅡ**

Los días transcurrieron pronto. Era la noche del tercer día y Sísifo le había dicho al más joven de la tripulación que faltaban aproximadamente poco más allá de dos millas para que llegaran a las costas de Sicilia. En lo que duró la travesía, no hubo contratiempos y Albafica cumplió bien con su deber. De vez en cuando abandonaba su puesto cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, y por muy poco tiempo. Pero fuera de eso, informaba cualquier anomalía que observaba a la distancia lo que los hizo evitar caer en borrascas en algunas ocasiones.

También había logrado conversar con Manigoldo sin que ambos se insultaran mutuamente. Incluso se hicieron reír a base de comentarios no tan agresivos. Sísifo mismo se sorprendió de aquello.

Estaba algo cansado. Si bien le gustaba su papel en el barco, su lugar de estadía no era muy bueno para el descanso. Albafica cerró los ojos involuntariamente. Tenía sueño, pero debía seguir vigilando.

Sacudió la cabeza. Echó un vistazo abajo y miró a algunos de los tripulantes durmiendo y roncando sobre la cubierta. Manigoldo estaba despierto y observaba el mar, recargado en la borda de babor. Por su lado Sísifo se mantenía en el timón, aunque el curso ya había sido el mismo desde hacía algunas horas atrás.

ㅡOye, Albafica ㅡoyó la voz de Manigoldo, quien ya se había trasladado a la cubierta de proa. El joven miró hacia abajo.

ㅡ¿Qué sucede, Manigoldo?

ㅡ¿Alguna vez has visitado Italia? ㅡle cuestionó, levantando la mirada. En respuesta, el joven negó ㅡ. ¡Ah! Te va a encantar. Espero que cuando acabemos con esto Hasgard se anime, conozco algunos lugares interesantes y habrá chicas lindas ㅡdijo Cáncer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Albafica negó con la cabeza y también sonrió.

Soltó un bostezo. Podría jurar que ya estaba por quedarse dormido. Sentado, se recargó sobre el mástil y diciéndose que nada podía pasar esa noche, comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos lentamente. No obstante, de repente un escalofrío le azotó el cuerpo. Observó que más adelante, en la trayectoria que seguían, cortinas de neblina se alzaban. Albafica sacó el catalejo y lo extendió, pero no logró ver nada. Luego, sintió una ligera sacudida que recorrió el mar.

ㅡ¿Qué fue eso? ㅡconsultó Manigoldo.

El agua se quedó quieta. Aquella extraña calma era perturbadora. De nuevo un movimiento telúrico recorrió el agua. Sísifo se quedó observando sigilosamente. El viento había cesado de acompañarles, el barco estaba fondeando sin la necesidad de las anclas. Se habían quedado en una completa quietud y sólo un murmullo fantasmal se escuchaba a la distancia.

Otro movimiento. Luego otro más y otro más. Los hombres de la embarcación despertaron. El capitán salió de su cabina. Aquella agitación en el agua se hacía sentir como el latido de un corazón que despierta a la vida.

Por más que se concentraban, ni Sísifo ni Manigoldo ni Albafica lograban sentir un cosmos.

Otro movimiento. De repente el agua se elevó con una fuerza indómita. No tardaron en caer en cuenta que el barco estaba siendo sostenido sobre la cresta de una enorme ola que no paraba de crecer y parecía que buscaba llevarlos hasta el firmamento y hacerles tocar la luna.

Luego bajó y en el ascenso por aquella gran pendiente marina el barco tomó una velocidad increíblemente mayor lo que lo hacía difícil de conducir. Gracias a la altura en la que se hallaban Albafica logró ver más allá de la cortina de niebla que se había formado y concretó que la ola los guiaba directamente a un enorme torbellino marino.

ㅡ¡Sísifo, hay un gran remolino en el agua! ¡Y nos precipitamos hacía el! ㅡSe apresuró a decir. Sísifo tomó el timón e intentó evitar el curso que seguía el agua, pero esta era demasiado fuerte que arrastraba al barco. Atravesaron la capa de neblina y todos miraron con horror que el perímetro de aquel gran remolino debía medir al menos cien brazas.

Albafica sintió un escalofrío inmenso al observar la oscuridad del ojo del vórtice que batía el agua de manera fiera y podía ver con claridad los restos de los bracos que se encontraban girando sin fin en aquel gran monstruo. Observó entre aquellos tajos uno en especial. Sacó rápido el catalejo y observó con detenimiento lo que más temía. Aquel enorme pedazo de madera contenía la siguiente inscripción:

 _Ἀθήνα_

ㅡ¡El navío del Santuario!

Pero se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el grito de horror que soltaron varios hombres que estaban en el barco. El corazón se les apretaba en el pecho. Sus manos se aferraban con tal intensidad al barco que las uñas ya les sangraban. El agua caía a chorros como una lluvia torrencial y el navío se movía sin oponer resistencia a la furia implacable de aquel vórtice en el que poco a poco se iban adentrando. Algunos, los más débiles se desmayaron al ver lo que surgía de entre el agua y Manigoldo tuvo que correr a ayudarlos para que no salieran despedidos del barco a una muerte sin remedio.

De las paredes de agua que se formaban en aquel enorme y fiero remolino asomaron seis enormes cabezas de animales que parecían ser perros, pero con una apariencia horrible y unos dientes filosos que chorreaban la sangre de las víctimas. Las patas eran más bien garras y aletas que guardaban retazos de piel.

ㅡEscila… ㅡsusurró Sísifo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **NdA:** ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo creen que salgan de esta? Me gustaría leer sus suposiciones! Total de que les dije que iba a haber fantasía ;D ¡Abrazos! Y agradecimientos especiales a **Violet Dragonfly, Ezarel, Erikawaii95 y Tepucihuatl-Shun** por comentar el cap anterior. ¡De verdad me han ayudado mucho con sus comentarios!


	8. Decisiones Parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, más bien a sus respectivos dueños: Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin fines de lucro.

 **Flores de Sangre.**

 **Capítulo VI:**

 **Decisiones – Parte 2.**

* * *

 **.**

Sisífo debía admitir que estaba impresionado. Recordaba con una envidiosa precisión la descripción de Homero, sobre la otrora ninfa Escila, quien había sido metamorfoseada en contra de su voluntad a un horrible monstruo marino. Según lo que recordaba, Circe le había dicho a Odiseo que entre escoger a Escila o Caribdis, la mejor opción era la primera, ya que mientras esta tragaría a seis de sus tripulantes, Caribdis engulliría todo el barco.

¿Entonces cómo era posible que aquel vertiginoso torbellino de catastróficas magnitudes estuviera envolviendo al navío de Aetos dentro de enormes paredes de agua?

Sin embargo, no era momento de pensar en aquello.

ㅡ¡Albafica! ㅡgritó.

ㅡ¡Sí! ㅡel alumno de Lugonis se apresuró a desatar una lluvia de sus Rosas Piraña a una de aquellas enormes cabezas perrunas que había surgido del agua a estribor del bote y planeaba volcar el mismo para hacer más fácil la tarea de destruirlo y comer a los tripulantes.

La bestia chilló y se escondió de nuevo en el agua, mientras sus hermanas se tornaban más fieras y salvajes gracias a esto.

ㅡ¿Qué están esperando, holgazanes? ㅡgritó Aetos con una voz gruesa y férreaㅡ. ¡Apresúrense, bajen a las troneras, quiero ver los cañones en acción antes de que estas bestias hundan este barco! Si se quedan petrificados una vez más ¡estén seguros de que yo mismo les arrojaré a Escila! ㅡsentenció.

Dicho esto, los hombres recuperaron el alma de un golpe y con una facilidad increíble se agruparon para tomar posiciones. Nunca habían imaginado que una situación como esa se desataría en uno de sus tantos viajes, especialmente cuando las bestias marinas, las criaturas mitológicas y los dioses mismos parecían ser cosa de un pasado bárbaro. Ahora todo aquel folclor renacía con un horrible miedo como telón de apertura, aquella atrocidad era el preludio de una certeza de seguridad acribillada sin piedad. No cabía duda de que no volverían a viajar con Caballeros de Athena, ahora que sabían contra qué clase de cosas se enfrentaban estos hombres.

ㅡ¿Cuál es el plan, Sísifo? ㅡManigoldo había dado un enorme salto desde el combés a la cubierta de popa para quedar junto a Sagitario.

ㅡ¿Crees poder teletransportar a los hombres de la tripulación? ㅡle cuestionó Sagitario. Manigoldo negó de inmediato.

ㅡShion es el experto en esto, yo sólo podría llevar sus almas al Yomotsu, y quizá después teletransportar sus cuerpos ahí, pero sin una abertura en el mundo espiritual no podría traerlos de regreso.

ㅡEso me temía ㅡseñaló Sísifo, quien cerró los ojos y encendió su cosmos. Su armadura acudió a él en cuestión de segundos. Al ver la situación, Manigoldo hizo lo mismo.

Mientras tanto, los cañones asomaron sus bocas por los costados de la nave, la artillería naval, pese a ser algo vieja se mantenía en buen estado. La pólvora no tardó en ser cargada y prontamente los cañones saltaron sobre sus cureñas. El estruendo de sus disparos alzó su voz contra el rugido del agua; aquel era el grito de un barco que peleaba por sobrevivir.

Pese a que la nave se hallaba en escora, gracias a la rapidez con que el agua fluía en aquel gigantesco vórtice, apenas unos cuantos chorros lograban entrar por las troneras. Sin embargo, los hombres de Aetos procuraron disparar por babor, lado del barco que no era restregado por el agua, intentando apuntar con cuidado a las enormes bestias que peleaban en su contra. Por su lado, Albafica les ayudaba en la empresa, sabiendo que el lado de estribor estaba desprotegido.

ㅡNecesito cuerda. Mucha ㅡseñaló Sísifo. El maestre asintió y se apresuró a conseguirla. Manigoldo le miró.

ㅡ¿Qué planeas hacer?

ㅡ¿Crees poder sacarle el alma a una bestia de tales magnitudes? ㅡconsultó Sísifo. Manigoldo, lleno de frustración, volvió a negar.

ㅡNo, no siento ningún maldito cosmos ㅡdijo, apretando los puños.

ㅡExacto ㅡSagitario parecía no verse perturbado, sin embargo su respuesta sorprendió a Manigoldo.

ㅡ¿Qué?

ㅡSerán estas bestias quienes nos sacarán de aquí. ㅡSísifo lo miró serio, pero luego le sonrió. Detalladamente y de manera rápida, prosiguió a explicarle a Manigoldo el plan.

Pasaron apenas unos minutos antes de que el maestre regresara con los metros y metros de cuerda, a pedido de Sagitario. Este a su vez, ya tenía en disposición su arco. Ató un extremo de la cuerda a una flecha y se apresuró de un salto hacía el mástil que estaba al centro del navío, parado sobre la vela de gavia que yacía en medio del palo mayor.

ㅡ¡Albafica! ㅡgritó Sísifo manteniendo un perfecto equilibrio de su cuerpo pese al incesante movimiento del barco. Por su lado el aprendiz de Piscis le miró extrañado desde la cofa del trinquete ㅡMira hacia el frente, la próxima bestia que se aproxime, quiero que la llenes de tantas rosas incluso aunque se hunda en el torbellino, atácala de manera recta sobre la parte baja del cuello.

ㅡ¡De acuerdo! ㅡrespondió Albafica, tomando posición. Mientras tanto, Manigoldo quien ya había convocado a las miles de almas que navegaban esas aguas ya sea por haber perdido la vida gracias a Escila u otros infortunios que envolvieran al mar, logró concretar un gran fuego fatuo que sostuvo en un horrible y penetrante dolor a las cuatro cabezas que restaban haciéndolas chillar y volver a su escondite, mientras que el más joven de la tripulación se concentraba.

Tal como le había pedido Sisífo, Albafica no dudó en arrojar una torrencial lluvia de rosas piraña hacía la próxima cabeza perruna, todas dirigidas a su parte más baja del cuello. La bestia rugió de dolor y se elevó para intentar evitar el ataque del alumno de Lugonis. Izó su enrome cuello por encima de la tripulación, evitando ser un estorbo para el curso en espiral del barco.

ㅡ¡Ahora! ㅡSísifo disparó la flecha en dirección a la cabeza de la bestia. El objeto puntiagudo quedó incrustado fuertemente en el punto que Sagitario le había destinado. Rápidamente enrolló una parte de la cuerda en el mástil y arrojó el otro extremo a Manigoldo, quien repitió la acción y dio vuelta a la base del mástil, sosteniendo la cuerda para que el palo mayor no se rompiera debido a la próxima presión que se le pondría. Sísifo hizo lo mismo.

ㅡ¡No te detengas Albafica, continúa atacando! ㅡGritó Sísifo pese a que su semblante se veía duro debido a la gran fuerza que estaba utilizando para que la cuerda no corriera de sus manos y brazos. Manigoldo le ayudaba en la empresa. Mientras tanto, Albafica, saliendo de la cofa y deslizándose con agilidad a variados puntos del barco, brindó así potentes ataques en distintas direcciones que le ayudaron a guiar a la bestia para que no arrasara con el barco de un tiro.

Finalmente, ésta se elevó por encima de la boca del torbellino marino y comenzó a alejarse del mismo. Gracias al cálculo de Sísifo y la fuerza de presión exacta que estaba utilizando, al mismo tiempo que alimentaba la capacidad de resistencia de la cuerda con su cosmos, la monstruosa criatura marina comenzó a elevarlos poco a poco sobre el vórtice, siguiendo la corriente. Pronto tocarían la superficie del agua.

ㅡ¡Está funcionando! ㅡgritó Albafica y los hombres celebraron.

No obstante, de un momento a otro sintieron un enorme estruendo, una de las seis cabezas, la que en un inicio había sido azotada por el ataque implacable de Albafica, ahora parecía haberse recuperado y la fiereza alrededor suyo había crecido. La bestia estiró su serpentino cuello desde el casco hasta babor, mordiendo con su enorme boca parte de aquel costado, llevándose consigo dos cañones y gran parte del pañol, que era la habitación destinada al cargamento de pólvora. Un grueso y gutural bramido acompañó el ataque de la misma, mientras los hombres dentro de las bodegas gritaron horrorizados y aferrándose a todo aquello que supusiera un soporte seguro para no ser arrastrados por la abertura.

ㅡ¡Oye, maldita! ¡Si hay alguien que asesine a estos miserables, seré yo! ㅡgritó Aetos desde la cubierta, disparándole con su trabuco unas cuantas veces. El ataque había sido apenas una caricia para la bestia, que, no obstante, le miró desafiante y se arrojó hacía el capitán. Albafica intentó contraatacar y se apresuró para arrojarle una buena cantidad de Rosas Pirañas a la que fuera su primer contrincante. El barco se tambaleaba gracias a la desestabilización que causó el fiero perro marino en su último ataque y el Caballero más grande apenas logró que este mantuviera el equilibrio sosteniendo la cuerda, la cual segundos después fue rota de un mordisco por su prisionera, una vez esta logró hallar un momento en la distracción de Albafica para esquivar sus rosas y hundirse de súbito en el agua.

De nuevo, el barco continúo sumiso frente al curso de la corriente marina, volviendo a descender de apoco.

En un parpadeó, Sísifo comenzó a lanzar sus flechas, cargadas de su potente cosmos, mismas que se encontraban con las bestias que ya habían cogido fuerzas necesarias para resurgir en el agua. Empero, el arco de Sísifo cantaba esperanza, sus flechas atravesaban a sus enemigas con mayor facilidad a como lo hiciera la pólvora, conjunto de materiales humildes a comparación del cosmos de Sagitario. Por su lado Manigoldo se aseguró de volver a utilizar el fuego fatuo, mientras que su mano comenzaba a sangrar debido a la presión de la energía espiritual que estaba utilizando, ya que aquellas cantidades eran titánicas, no obstante, el alumno de Sage debía resistir. No se podía permitir claudicar en aquel momento.

Finalmente, las bestias cedieron bajo los ataques de los Caballeros Dorados que poblaban el barco y terminaron por buscar refugio tras esas enormes capas de agua. Mientras tanto, Albafica que se había dispuesto a proteger a Aetos mientras bañaba de espinas a la bestia, esta se apresuró hacía él, acercándose a la base del bauprés donde él reposaba, abriendo sus enormes fauces soltando un rugido como declaración de guerra. Al estar cerca del aprendiz de Piscis, este observó algo que lo desconcertó, ya que, entre los enormes colmillos de la horrorosa criatura, una mujer terriblemente débil se hallaba atrapada. Ella al ver al joven, logró alzar la mano cansada hacia su dirección, y apenas con un movimiento en los labios, Albafica leyó un "ayúdame" suplicante.

Esta distracción estuvo a punto de costarle la vida. Sísifo arrojó una flecha que se incrustó en la nuca de la gigantesca cabeza y esta se retorció y chilló encolerizada. Decidiendo hacer lo mismo que sus hermanas, acudió a recibir amparo en el mar, hundiéndose en la oscuridad del centro del vórtice. Empero, pese a que ya todas las enormes bestias de Escila habían corrido a ocultarse, el curso del agua parecía no tener intenciones de detenerse y el barco, ahora con graves averías, no paraba de dar vueltas, descendiendo más y más dentro del colosal torbellino.

ㅡ¿Ahora qué haremos? ㅡ consultó Manigoldo, intrigado. La situación no se mostraba nada favorable, y considerando que tenían toda una tripulación a la que salvar, sus preocupaciones sólo aumentaron más.

ㅡCapitán ㅡgritó Sísifo, a lo cual Aetos volvió la mirada penetrante al Caballero de Sagitarioㅡ. Me temo que ya no podré salvar su barco. Sólo a usted y sus hombres.

ㅡNo se preocupe honorable hombre ㅡAetos le dedicó un gesto de nobleza al hermano menor de Iliasㅡ. Valoro más mi vida y la de mis marinos.

ㅡ¡De acuerdo! ㅡSísifo asintió con el ceño fruncido ㅡ. Manigoldo, esta será nuestra siguiente estrategia.

Las palabras se deslizaron de la boca de Sagitario con una velocidad semejante a las flechas del arquero. Manigoldo apenas y tuvo tiempo de entenderlas, pero rápidamente preparó su mente para la siguiente jugada y pese a que Sagitario le confío que las posibilidades de este segundo plan eran menores que las del anterior, Cáncer lo miró con esa seguridad que poblaba su rostro la mayoría del tiempo.

ㅡ¡De acuerdo! ㅡdijo con su sonrisa característica ㅡ, ¡haré que tu plan funcione!

 _Luna, que con tu luz iluminas todo_

 _desde las profundidades del cielo_

 _y vagas por la superficie de la tierra_

 _bañando con tu mirada el hogar de los hombres._

Los hombres cesaron al oír la melodiosa voz que parecía acallar la batahola del agua que se batía con inclemente salvajismo. De pronto las notas del arpa reemplazaron todo el ruido, las gotas de agua ya no eran frías, eran polvo de estrellas que les bañaba el alma.

El sentido de urgencia y miedo se adormeció dentro de los tripulantes. Albafica y Manigoldo se llevaron las manos a las orejas, oponiendo mayor resistencia ante el dulce ataque del que estaban siendo víctimas.

ㅡ¿Quién es? ¿Qué es esto? ㅡgritó Manigoldo agitando su cabeza. Sísifo miró serio a los alrededores. De nueva cuenta, ningún cosmo se hizo presente.

No obstante, tres mujeres de hermosos ropajes oscuros como la noche asomaron por encima de la borda del barco. Los hombres se aproximaron a ellas, abstraídos en su belleza, en la magnificencia de su música y en el angelical canto de una de ellas. Sin más, comenzaron a arrojarse por la borda a la espera de alcanzarlas.

ㅡ¡Esperen! ㅡgritó Sísifo apresurándose a socorrer a los hechizados hombres.

 _¡Luna, detente un momento_

 _y dime dónde se encuentra mi amor!_

 _Dile, luna plateada,_

 _que es mi brazo quien lo estrecha,_

 _para que se acuerde de mí_

 _al menos un instante._

ㅡ¡Son sirenas! ㅡgritó Albafica, sacudiendo la cabeza para no ceder ante los encantos de las ninfas malditas navegantes de las profundidades.

Sísifo había logrado rescatar a varios hombres de una muerte horrible, pero debido a que el canto de las mujeres mantenía a Piscis y Cáncer inmovilizados, no logró rescatar a cuatro de los tripulantes y cuando sostuvo a uno que estuvo por arrojarse, su mirada se encontró con la oscuridad que yacía bajo el navío, allí numerosas mujeres vestidas de blanco nadaban con una envidiable facilidad, como si el feroz vigor del agua fuera un simple baño de sales para ellas. Estas mismas miraron al Santo de Sagitario y le sonrieron con ternura. Apretó los puños con fuerza cuando vio como varias de ellas se llevaban a los hombres que habían caído víctimas del canto de las sirenas.

Albafica se concentró. Muchas veces su maestro Lugonis lo había dejado a la intemperie en busca de que se uniera a la naturaleza. Sus capacidades congénitas con el ambiente debían surtir efecto ahora, no debía permitir que su mente se nublara. De pronto el sonido de su propia sangre se hizo más audible que el canto de la mujer pálida. Manigoldo por su lado, logró hacer que las voces de las almas sonaran más altas en sus oídos que aquella voz deshonesta.

Tan pronto se hallaron libres, Albafica atacó con sus rosas a las mujeres, pero se dio cuenta que aquello no les provocó ningún daño. Manigoldo junto con Sísifo tomó a los hombres restantes y los ató a los mástiles más altos.

 _¡Búscalo por el vasto mundo_

 _y dile, dile que lo espero aquí!_

 _Y si soy yo con quien su alma sueña_

 _que este pensamiento lo despierte._

 _¡Luna, no te vayas, no te vayas!_

ㅡSon hombres muy descorteses ㅡdijo la mujer, una vez hubiera cesado de cantar. Las tres sirenas se adentraron al barco y se posaron con gracia en el combés ㅡ, ¿cómo pueden interrumpir el canto de una dama?

ㅡEs mejor cuando la dama ha sido anunciada ㅡrespondió Sísifo aproximándose a la sirena. Sin lugar a duda, poseía una apariencia hermosa, pero ella se sorprendió al notar que sus atributos no causaban efecto alguno en el Santo de Sagitario ㅡ, yo soy Sísifo de Sagitario.

ㅡManigoldo de Cáncer ㅡsecundó el alumno de Sage.

ㅡAlbafica ㅡdijo el discípulo de Lugonis.

ㅡ¡Aetos, capitán de esta nave! ㅡgritó el hombre que yacía amarrado junto a sus tripulantes en el mástil.

ㅡCapitán, ni si quiera lo llamaron ㅡrespondió el marinero atado a su lado.

Las mujeres rieron tranquilas.

ㅡLigea ㅡdijo la mujer de embriagante voz.

ㅡLeucosia ㅡsecundó aquella quien se apoderaba del canto de la flauta.

ㅡParténope ㅡcontinuó por último, la que tejía notas en el arpa.

ㅡLo sabía, son las ninfas acompañantes de Perséfone, condenadas por Deméter ㅡrespondió Manigoldo mirándolas desafiante.

Al oír eso, las sirenas se enfadaron, pero Ligea las calmó, extendiendo un brazo para que sus hermanas entendieran que no era momento de atacar.

ㅡInsolente caballero ㅡhabló, mirándolo reprobatoriamenteㅡ veo que tu corazón, al igual que el de tus amigos, es fuerte. Pero si ese es el caso, hemos encontrado algo interesante.

ㅡ¿De qué hablas? ㅡcuestionó Sagitario, intrigado por el comportamiento de la mujer. No sabía con exactitud porqué, pero le parecía que las sirenas guardaban consigo algo triste y nostálgico.

ㅡTu alma ㅡLeucosia caminó hacia él con pasos calmos y suaves, moviendo las caderas de manera elegante.

ㅡ¿Alma? ㅡAlbafica parecía no entender, y por su lado, Parténope se aproximó hacía el más joven de ahí, para tomarlo de las mejillas. Él retrocedió por costumbre, pero la mujer fue más rápida y entonces Albafica logró mirar en sus ojos, la profunda tristeza que le embriagaba. Dio un salto de súbito hacía el bauprés.

ㅡEs cierto, no siento sus cosmos ㅡseñaló Manigoldo, sosteniéndole la mirada a Ligea. Levantó la mano y con determinación acudió a sus Ondas Infernales, pero tal como él esperaba, las almas no lograron anclarse al cuerpo de ninguna de las sirenas.

ㅡ¿Qué son ustedes? ㅡSísifo continuaba anidando intrigas, mientras que las corazonadas escalaban a su corazón de manera repentina. Leucosia terminó su trayecto, quedándose enhiesta frente al Caballero de imponentes alas doradas.

ㅡ¡Sísifo, no dejes que te tome desprevenido, podría absorber tu alma! ㅡgritó Manigoldo, de igual manera sosteniendo la mirada a Ligea.

Albafica por su lado, no sabía cómo retroceder ante Parténope, que le miraba con un hambre fiera.

ㅡ¿Mi alma? ㅡSagitario sabía de lo que hablaba Cáncer. Pero por alguna razón no reaccionaba ante aquello.

Se quedó observando a la sirena frente a él. La misma le tomó ambas mejillas de manera cariñosa y le sonrió dulcemente, con una falsa inocencia, o al menos, algo que ella creía como un sentimiento frágil y ficticio.

Sísifo no opuso resistencia. La miró solemne y al mismo tiempo con un toque de compasión. Fue como entonces, la mujer unió sus labios a los de él.

ㅡ¡Sísifo! ㅡgritó Manigoldo.

ㅡ¡Mi hermana engañó a tu amigo fácilmente! ㅡrio Ligea celebrando el triunfo que se había cernido sobre una de las suyas. Cáncer corrió hacía ellos para separarlos, pero la sirena lo impidió, apareciendo frente a él.

ㅡNuestro asunto todavía no ha acabado, Caballero de Cáncer ㅡdijo con una sonrisa ㅡ, de cualquier forma no podrás hacer nada para separarlos. Eso sucederá hasta que mi hermana termine por absorber el alma de Sagitario.

ㅡMalditas… ㅡgruñó Cáncer. Sin embargo, un cosmos cruzó su cabeza repentinamente. El Caballero amplió la mirada y sin titubear elevó el dedo índice de su mano derecha ㅡ ¡Ondas Infernales!

Al llamar al poder de su implacable técnica, Leucosia, quien besaba a Sísifo, se apartó amablemente de él para mirar a sus hermanas con una sonrisa y seguir el camino que el Caballero de Cáncer había trazado para ella al mundo de los muertos.

ㅡ¡Hermana! ㅡgritaron Parténope y Ligea, horrorizadas. Pero no pudieron evitar observar la mirada llena de tranquilidad de la hermosa mujer, acompañada por sus lágrimas.

ㅡ¿Qué le has hecho? ㅡ demandó fúrica, Parténope, olvidándose de Albafica y precipitándose hacía Manigoldo, sin embargo, antes de poder causarle algún daño, Mangoldo volvió a hacer uso de su técnica y las sirenas restantes sin querer fueron dominadas por el llamado del cosmos de Cáncer, quedando inmóviles. Lo miraron con un profundo odio.

ㅡAhora entiendo todo ㅡCáncer las miró tranquilamente, luego cerró los ojos. Su dedo índice todavía elevado y de él, la luz de su cosmos brillaba como una estrella ㅡ. Ustedes no poseen alma ni cuerpo. No están vivas ni muertas. Yacen desnudas entre la vida y la muerte.

Sísifo cayó de rodillas. El dejar que Leucosia absorbiera parte de su alma lo dejó un poco agotado. Pero gracias a eso ahora Mangoldo logró percibir como un repiqueteo el cosmos tintineante de las sirenas.

ㅡSu verdadera intención no es matar a estos hombres para adquirir un alma… ㅡlogró decir el hermano de Ilias ㅡ, ustedes quieren morir.

ㅡ¡Cállate! ¡No puedes saber nada de lo que nosotras queremos! ㅡse apresuró a negar Parténope sin darse cuenta de que en medio de su conmoción la voz le falló.

ㅡLo sé, Leucosia me lo dijo ㅡSísifo respiró profundamente, para luego reincorporarse y mirarlas con esos ojos dulces que tanto hablaban por él ㅡ, lo único que desean es entrar al Hades y encontrarse con su señora Perséfone. Pero desde que fueron maldecidas por Deméter, no han logrado dejar este mundo.

ㅡ¡Eso no es verdad! ㅡParténope lloraba lágrimas de rabia.

ㅡSe suicidaron… Pero incluso en el Infierno fueron rechazadas ㅡcontinuó Sísifo con tristeza.

ㅡ¡Silencio! ㅡen esta ocasión fue Ligea quien le pidió, con ojos suplicantes que no prosiguiera ㅡ, es cierto. Todo lo que dices es cierto. Deméter nos maldijo porque no logramos salvar a nuestra señora Perséfone y como si esa desgracia no fuera lo suficientemente humillante nos convirtió en horribles bestias. Todos en el Olimpo se burlaron de nosotras y pese a eso continuamos durante tantos años buscando a nuestra señora hasta que no lo soportamos, quitándonos la vida esperando a encontrarla en el Infierno del cual ni si quiera éramos dignas ㅡLigea le miró con furia y lágrimas quemándole la recién alma que le habían regaladoㅡ, éramos tan detestables que ni si quiera en el infierno nos aceptaron… ¡aquello era una infamia, una burla, una degradación sin piedad! ¡no puedes imaginar lo que se siente no tener alma ni cuerpo ni un hogar! Sólo deseábamos un sitio al que pertenecer…

ㅡPor eso lo hicieron… ㅡManigoldo continuó con la mirada cerradaㅡ, aprovechando el despertar de Tifón, alimentaron con sangre las bestias de Escila para enviar más personas al Inframundo, esperando ser aceptadas como sirvientes de Hades.

ㅡSí, es verdad ㅡParténope se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

ㅡBueno… ㅡel Santo de Cáncer se encogió de hombros y sonrió ㅡ, nunca imaginé en mi vida decir esto, pero les deseo una feliz muerte.

ㅡ¿Qué? ㅡlas mujeres lo miraron impresionadas.

ㅡGracias a que Sísifo les ha regalado parte de su alma, ahora puedo conducirlas con tranquilidad al Infierno.

ㅡ¿De verdad harías eso? ¿Luego de todo lo que hemos hecho, nos concederías ese favor? ㅡcuestionó Ligea, sorprendida.

ㅡBueno… considerando que dejarlas libres podría ser peor ㅡsonrió Manigoldo y ambas hermanas lo miraron agradecidas.

ㅡGracias por lo que han hecho Caballeros de Athena… ㅡdijo Ligeaㅡ, tantos hombres han cruzado estas aguas en cientos de años y ustedes llegan y en unos cuantos minutos han sabido comprendernos. Ahora entendemos porque ningún dios ha podido contra Athena…

Se elevaron en el cielo hasta perderse en un punto de luz cerúlea y fulgurante. Manigoldo aceptó su gratitud y sonrió.

ㅡBien Sísifo, debemos continuar con el plan… No es por ser alarmista pero el barco ha descendido mucho ㅡsoltó el joven como si nada. Sísifo asintió seriamente.

No obstante, un fuerte estremecimiento movió el barco: dos cabezas de las fieras bestias se elevaron de súbito sobre el barco y con los enormes dientes cortaron gran parte de la proa, desde el trinquete hasta el bauprés. Al ataque los había tomado de manera repentina que Albafica no alcanzó a sostenerse, los Santos miraron horrorizados como el discípulo que Lugonis había puesto a su cuidado ahora elevaba la mano, confundido, mientras caía en el abismo.

ㅡ¡Mierda! ㅡgritó Manigoldo, cautivo de una frustración y dolor horribles.

ㅡAlbafica… ㅡSagitario apenas y lo sopesó. Apenas le tomó unos segundos y frunció el ceño, tomando la compostura ㅡ ¡ya regresaremos a acabar con Escila, ahora es esencial que saquemos a estos hombres de aquí! ¡Apresúrate Manigoldo! ¡Yo me encargaré de estas bestias!

Sísifo comenzó a disparar flechas a las bestias que ya habían asomado de nuevo, admitiendo en su mirada presa del dolor, el odio que sentía en aquellos momentos por sí mismo, por no haber sido capaz de proteger a Albafica con la misma plenitud con la que había mirado a Lugonis días atrás, cuando el Caballero de Oro le había confiado parte de su propio futuro, por no haber cumplido a su propia palabra de apoyarle en los momentos difíciles, por no ser capaz de salvar a un simple jovencito de quince años. También estaba molesto por los hombres que no logró robar a la muerte, por la inutilidad que sentía en esos momentos anclándose en su corazón, hirviendo en su sangre.

Manigoldo se apresuró a derribar de una patada la parte alta del palo mayor, habiendo dado un ágil salto. El mástil quedó únicamente con la vela inferior. Luego se apresuró a desatar a los hombres, para después, de otra patada en puntos estratégicos, derribar la base del mástil. Se apresuró a arrojarles retazos de cuerda a los hombres, instruyéndoles a que se aferraran con fuerza a la verga del mástil. Una vez una cantidad de siete hombres estuviera bien afianzada Manigoldo hizo uso de toda la fuerza que poseía y cargo el mástil desde la base para luego, arrojarse fuera del barco. Le costó trabajo y los hombres gritaron asustados, pero aferrándose con todo lo que les restaba de vida, confiaron los que parecían ser sus últimos momentos al Santo de Cáncer. Este utilizó el Acubens para sostener el mástil con las piernas, cuidando de no romperlo con una fuerza innecesaria. Repitiendo la técnica de Sagitario, con ayuda de su cosmos Manigoldo logró darle fuerza a la madera, la cual logró dominar para que siguiera el camino de la corriente, controlando la verga con ayuda de los grátiles y las cuerdas. Debido a que el barco tenía un tamaño muy grande en comparación con el pequeño velero improvisado de Manigoldo, el agua los batió con mayor velocidad, pero con un descenso y ascenso consistentes. Cuando el joven alumno de Sage concretó que era el momento, le ordenó a los hombres soltar la vela y el aire golpeó la pequeña barca improvisada, haciéndolos elevar cerca de la superficie del agua. Finalmente, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, Manigoldo utilizó la energía espiritual que pudo reunir, haciendo explotar su cosmos con las manos como cañones de pólvora que hicieron que el mástil que les servía de barco saliera despedido a una enorme distancia, lo suficientemente alejada de la zona de arrastre del vórtice.

ㅡ¿Qué están esperando? ㅡgritó Aetos ㅡ¡Comiencen a remar con las manos antes de que esa cosa nos vuelve a tragar!

En cuestión de segundos, Sagitario aterrizó tras ellos con el resto de la tripulación, habiendo seguido exactamente los mismos pasos que Manigoldo, aprovechándose del mástil sobrante. Se apresuraron a remar, pero apenas avanzaron unos cuantos metros, una embarcación los encontró y en ella la figura imponente de Hasgard se divisaba a la distancia.

ㅡAlbafica… ㅡse lamentó Sísifo una vez estuvo en la cubierta del nuevo navío. Rápidamente la embarcación volvió a la bahía, temerosa de caer en el vertiginoso vórtice.

Sin embargo, en aquella lúgubre y misteriosa oscuridad, momentos antes, Albafica no había perdido el tiempo. En su súbito ascenso, una de las enormes cabezas perrunas lo había capturado con el plan de engullirlo. No obstante, el joven aprendiz de Piscis se sostuvo de uno de los afilados colmillos e inmediatamente incrustó unas cuantas Rosas Piraña en el paladar de la bestia, forzándola a abrir sus fauces por el dolor. Se estaba quedando sin aire, pero Albafica logró sentir la presencia de la mujer que anteriormente había visto atrapada y sin dudarlo, de una patada le tiró un diente al osado perro marino que pretendía comerlo, mismo diente que había tenido prisionera a aquella mujer. Albafica la tomó entre brazos y clavó varias rosas en la enorme y resbalosa lengua, lo cual provocó que la bestia asomara sobre las paredes de agua y los escupiera con un potente chorro de agua.

Cayeron en la cubierta de lo que quedaba del barco. Incluso sabiendo que quizás no servía de nada pese a que todo su atuendo estaba mojado, Albafica se apresuró a calentar con su cosmos a la mujer y le ofreció su abrigo.

ㅡLo siento pero debo asegurarme de que Escila vuelva a dormir. Sino posiblemente despierte a Caribdis.

La mujer asintió, mirándolo sorprendida.

ㅡUna vez que acabe con ella, volveré por ti y te sacaré de aquí ¿de acuerdo? Mientras tanto sujétate con fuerza de lo que queda de este barco.

Sin darle tiempo de responder, Albafica se arrojó de nuevo al ojo del torbellino. De pronto la luz de la luna ya no alcanzó a iluminar esos abismos. Empero eso no le evitó sentir el pequeño cosmos que emanaba la ninfa. Prontamente la distinguió, un pequeño cuerpo de mujer y le pareció increíble como algo así de frágil podía albergar seis enormes y horribles criaturas. Casi sintiendo lastima, desató su última técnica sin titubeos. Los perros se precipitaron sobre él, pero la lluvia torrencial de sangre ya había penetrado a la mujer. De repente esta convulsionó y su poder se detuvo, haciendo frenar el curso del agua que comenzó a caer como una avalancha sobre la cabeza de Alabfica.

El joven arrojó sus Rosas a las criaturas caninas lo cual les ahuyentó, pero aprovechándose de la situación, cayó sobre la cabeza de uno, clavando varias Rosas Demoníacas Reales a lo largo de toda su cabeza y cuello, esperando poder controlar su sistema nervioso. Y funcionó, la bestia se elevó siguiendo la dirección que Albafica controlaba con su cosmos, buscando desesperadamente a la mujer.

El agua estaba a punto de cerrarse sobre él. Pero no se podía dar por vencido. De pronto, una mano se posó sobre su hombro y cuando volvió la mirada se encontró con unos labios cerrándose sobre los suyos. La pálida dama lo tomó de las mejillas. El agua terminó por precipitarse por encima de ellos, pero Albafica no pudo hacer más, un increíble sueño se apoderó de él, en contacto con esos labios que sabían a gloria.

 **ㅡ** **X** **ㅡ**

ㅡSentí sus cosmos y vine aquí cuanto antes, pero no me fue fácil conseguir un barco, ya que ningún marinero deseaba arriesgarse y no los culpo ㅡdeclaró Hasgard, una vez habían llegado a la bahía de Sicilia. Los marineros les habían tendido algunas cuantas mantas a los sobrevivientes.

Aetos se quedó mirando la costa. Había perdido a cuatro de sus hombres y dudaba mucho que la familia de estos le creyeran las terribles circunstancias en las que habían perecido.

ㅡ¿Se encuentra bien? ㅡle cuestionó Sagitario, quedando a un lado de él. La luna seguía resplandeciente en el firmamento, brillando sin ninguna pena por las recientes muertes.

ㅡFueron buenos hombres ㅡpudo decir Aetosㅡ, también ese muchachito, se veía en su mirada la nobleza de su alma.

ㅡAlbafica ㅡ Sísifo soltó un pesado suspiro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza ㅡ, lamento mucho no haberlos salvado… a todos ellos.

El hombre lo miró de reojo y concretó que el Caballero extenuaba una profunda amargura y frustración. La culpa recaía en él, azotaba su corazón como un martillo golpeando un yunque. Pero Aetos sabía que lo que se formaba de aquel contacto siempre era una espada, filosa y fuerte.

Soltó una ligera risa.

ㅡEres un Caballero de Athena, pero también eres un humano ㅡdijo el hombre, para luego aspirar el profundo aire gélido de la nocheㅡ, tus manos no son lo suficientemente grandes como las manos de un dios, así que era de esperarse que no todas esas vidas cupieran en ellas.

Sísifo bajó la mirada.

ㅡ¿Recuerdas cuando te mencioné, al inicio de este viaje, que ahora los griegos se sometían como prostitutas bajo el Imperio Turco?

Aquella repentina pregunta distrajo a Sísifo de sus pensamientos. Volvió la mirada intrigada al hombre, ya que no sabía a donde quería llegar éste.

ㅡSí.

ㅡBueno, pues realmente lo dije porque creo que las prostitutas son mujeres fuertes. Y hace años me enamoré de una. No puedo creer cuanto dolor pueden soportar aquellas criaturas de apariencia frágil ㅡcomentó Aetos con una sonrisa, mirando al horizonte.

Sísifo no dijo nada, su silencio fue la pauta para el hombre de continuar.

ㅡSu vida no es fácil y estoy seguro que a ellas se les impuso semejante humillación. Pocas mujeres realmente se atreverían a aventurarse a tal calibre de vida sin remordimiento. Sin embargo, pese a la ignominia de su trabajo, de su orgullo herido y de sus cuerpos profanados, siguen siendo dueñas de su corazón. Al lado de aquella mujer, yo era como un niño en los brazos de una vida más lóbrega y agria que la mía. Cuando le declaré mi amor, ella me miró con compasión, como una criatura perdida entre la lluvia. Anegada en pesares y obligaciones denigrantes, no quería atar su vida a un hombre que poco o nada podría ofrecerle y era cierto; si yo me había atrevido a requerir de sus servicios, nada me diferenciaba de aquellos despreciables que la obligaban a trabajar por un par de dracmas que no valen la dignidad de una dama.

Sísifo le miró serio. Aetos continuó narrando.

ㅡEn aquellos tiempos lo único que hacía era embriagarme y desperdiciar mi dinero en apuestas sin sentido. Luego de conocerla, decidí dedicar mi vida al mar, y he trabajado duro para que cuando vuelva a verla, ella no encuentre al hombre despreciable que conoció años atrás. Espero que encuentre a un hombre digno de convertirse en su esposo ㅡel capitán volvió la mirada a Sísifoㅡ, asimismo Grecia y las demás naciones siguen siendo dueñas de sí mismas y cuando los turcos lo entiendan, habrán perdido la partida.

» Sin embargo miro a los Caballeros de Athena, alimentados de una fuerte convicción y un valor sin medida. Pregonando una justicia utópica y unos valores que brillan por su ausencia en la sociedad de estos días. Cuando miré al muchachito Albafica y su determinación al salvarme pese a que eso pudo costarle la vida, entendí que sus preocupaciones están destinadas a nosotros los humanos, llenos de necesidades inútiles y placeres vergonzosos. Realmente me pregunto si su esfuerzo vale la pena, pero recuerdo a la bella dama que conocí aquel día, conocedora de que ningún caballero en su corcel vendrá a su rescate y pienso que ella es buen motivo para que ustedes continúen peleando. Mis hombres saben con certeza sus carencias, pero estoy seguro de que murieron felices, sabiendo que los Santos de Athena librarán este mundo de la opresión, dándole un lugar tranquilo a sus familias para continuar cargando con su existencia. «

» No se preocupe si no puede cambiar el destino de todas las personas, así como yo no he podido cambiar aún el destino de aquella a quien amo, porque es tarea de cada uno dirigir su vida de la mejor manera posible. «

Sísifo masticó las palabras que el hombre le dedicó por un instante, sopesando la amargura que estaba inyectada en ellas. Al principio, le pareció despreciable que el hombre se hubiera atrevido a contratar aquellas bagatelas en las que obligaban a las mujeres a participar. Pero luego entendió que Aetos estaba haciendo todo cuanto estuviera en sus manos para cambiar su vida. Aquella realidad debía estar latente en sus pensamientos siempre que estuviera ante nuevas misiones; lo que Aetos buscaba decirle era que el mundo por el que peleaban no estaba a la altura del sacrificio que hacían por él.

Sí, la desesperación y sufrimiento poblaban la tierra. El destino de un mundo entero no cabía entre sus manos, creer algo así lo volvía egoísta, porque intentaba colocarlo a la altura de un dios. Pero Sísifo aun así quería seguir esforzándose por avanzar y si él no era capaz de cambiar el futuro de la humanidad, tenía la seguridad de que Athena lo haría. Así, la protegería y protegería a la Tierra de la desaprobación de los dioses para darles a los humanos la oportunidad de que construyeran su propia historia.

Al menos, él estaba decidido a escribir en su historia que ayudaría a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino.

 **ㅡ** **X** **ㅡ**

Cuando Albafica abrió los ojos, se sorprendió de ver a una familia de enormes ballenas nadar libremente por encima de él. Las contempló y le parecieron algo hermoso, fascinante y al mismo tiempo, lo hicieron sentir pequeño.

Rayos de sol se filtraban a través del agua y con sus ojos cobalto, Albafica pudo encontrarse con un inmenso azul a sus alrededores. Distintos peces navegaban a sus lados, brillando sus escamas al compás del baile de sus cuerpos para continuar su travesía. El escenario se le presentó como algo místico. El proceloso mar había quedado atrás, las corrientes ya no batían con violencia la morada de Poseidón. El agua, ahora dueña de una calma sosegada, acariciaba maternalmente a los animales que cargaba en su vientre.

ㅡVeo que has despertado.

La premisa de aquella voz lo alertó. Se apresuró a sentarse cuando vio a la mujer sentada tranquilamente frente a él. A su alrededor la transparencia del ropaje de una burbuja los protegía contra el exterior del mundo marino. Albafica cayó en cuenta de que no podía traspasar aquella delgada pared que los transportaba como si se tratara de un carruaje risueño, afable en realizar una travesía inocente.

Como tratándose de un cuento cándido, la mujer vio que los ojos de Albafica se encontraron vírgenes ante semejante situación.

ㅡTranquilo, he creado esta burbuja con mi poder, no pasará nada.

ㅡNo es eso… ㅡaclaró Albafica, adivinando que ella le creía asustado. Y en parte lo estaba, pero no por el paisaje que los cubría, en lugar de eso, temía dañarla con su sangre.

ㅡNo deseas estar cerca de mí, temes lastimarme ㅡaclaró la mujer luego de unos segundos, con un curva alzándose dulce en sus labios ㅡ, he leído tu corazón, alumno de Lugonis. Pero tú no has leído el mío… ¿Cómo sabes que soy aliada y no al contrario?

Albafica parpadeó un par de veces. Acariciando la idea, enfundó en su mirada la más clara determinación.

ㅡNo lo creo ㅡaclaró luego de unos segundosㅡ, fuiste prisionera de Escila, así que dudo que compartieras los mismos propósitos con las sirenas. Me parece que más bien, intentaste detenerlas.

La mujer de cabellos dorados se impresionó ante las fáciles deducciones del joven que estaba frente a ella. Se dio cuenta de que esos ojos, pozos de estrellas infinitas, eran al mismo tiempo, un espejo, el más sincero en el que se miraría en toda su vida.

ㅡTienes razón ㅡterminó por aceptar, con una sonrisa tranquila, cerrando los ojos ㅡ, mi nombre es Eunice. Soy una de las Nereidas, hijas de Nereo y Doris y también formo parte de las huestes de Poseidón.

Cómplice del silencio, Albafica se quedó esperando las palabras que continuarían la explicación de Eunice.

ㅡNosotras las Nereidas nos encargamos de vigilar que nada perturbe las aguas de nuestro Señor mientras él permanece en el sueño al que Athena lo confinó. Así que era obligación nuestra el aplacar la sed de sangre de Escila cuando esta fue despertada por Tifón, pero gracias a que fue ayudada por las sirenas su poder aumentó rápidamente y pronto se volvería incontenible. Si ustedes hubieran llegado un par de días después, probablemente Escila hubiera despertado a Caribdis y con ello, más criaturas de poderes catastróficos hubieran sido traídas a la vida del sueño al que mi Señor les había impuesto ㅡsuspiró serenamenteㅡ, pese a que era nuestra tarea, agradecemos profundamente su ayuda. Ahora, gracias a que tu sangre fue maldecida por un dios, Escila ha podido regresar al sueño que le estaba destinado.

ㅡ¿Cómo sabes…? ㅡAlbafica la miró, intrigado y ella sonrió divertida.

ㅡLo supe cuando te besé. Pude mirar en tu corazón ㅡconfesó con una inocencia casi pecadora. Albafica frunció el ceño y volvió la mirada a su costado, ligeramente ruborizado, sin saber si había sido aquel beso lo que lo apenaba o el hecho de que ella hubiera entrado sin permiso en sus memorias.

ㅡEso fue muy imprudente de tu parte ㅡdijo todavía con la vista desviada ㅡ, pude haberte lastimado con mi sangre.

Luego de esas palabras, la Nereida rio tranquilamente.

ㅡDescuida, no puedes lastimarme. De hecho, hay un regalo que quiero hacerte por haberme salvado la vida.

Olvidando el rubor en sus mejillas, Albafica miró de nuevo a la mujer, presa de una curiosidad repentina.

ㅡ¿Un regalo? ㅡ consultó, dudoso.

ㅡAsí es ㅡde su mano izquierda, Eunice retiró un pequeño anillo que había mantenido su hogar en el dedo anular de la mujer durante muchos años. Era hermoso, de coral blanco. En el centro, una enorme perla brillaba generosamente ㅡ, la historia que rodea a la perla es una muy triste, pero por eso mismo es importante. Esta, es una lágrima de Poseidón.

ㅡ¿La perla, una lágrima de Poseidón? ㅡ el joven la miró intrigado, ㅡ¿cómo es eso posible?

ㅡSucedió hace ya muchos años ㅡAlbafica notó la tristeza con la que se habían pintado los ojos de Euniceㅡ, una de mis hermanas, Halia, la más amable y dulce de todas murió de forma horrible. Debido a la bondad que poblaba el corazón de mi hermana el mismo Poseidón se enamoró de ella y tuvieron hijos, como una familia feliz… Pero un día los hijos de mi hermana ofendieron a Afrodita y ella en venganza hizo que se volvieran locos de amor por Halia… ㅡEunice soltó un pesado suspiroㅡ, así que la humillaron. Poseidón al ver esto, se llenó de cólera y los castigó hundiéndolos más allá de las profundidades del mar, más allá de la tierra, en el Infierno, donde se convirtieron en cacodaemon. Halia no soportó la tristeza y terminó suicidándose.

ㅡYa veo… ㅡAlbafica la miró con empatía.

ㅡNosotras las Nereidas recogimos las incontables lágrimas que nuestro Señor Poseidón lloró cuando encontró a nuestra hermana muerta. Para asegurarse de que nada así volviera a pasar, bendijo sus lágrimas para que nos protegieran siempre. Cada una de mis hermanas tiene al menos una lágrima de nuestro Señor. Por esa razón cuando estuve en la boca de una de las bestias de Escila, no morí. Sin embargo, el tormento fue tanto que sopesé la idea de deshacerme de este regalo y abandonar la vida. Como ya había tomado esa decisión antes de que llegaras, creo que es correcto que te de este anillo a ti.

ㅡPero Eunice, no puedo aceptar algo así ㅡnegó de inmediato Albaficaㅡ, este anillo te protege, jamás podría llevarme algo que ponga en riesgo tu vida.

ㅡEstá bien, no tengas cuidado ㅡ, la mujer tomó la mano de Albafica y colocó el anillo sobre su palma. Luego cerró la misma y la tomó entre sus manos ㅡ cuando leí tu corazón supe que tu más grande temor es lastimar a alguien con tu sangre, así que si un día eso llega a suceder podrás usar este anillo para salvar a esa persona. Sólo colócalo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y la perla se fundirá directo a su corazón y sanará todos los males que habiten el cuerpo de esa persona, incluyendo el veneno de tu sangre.

ㅡPero, Eunice…

ㅡTranquilo ㅡla Nereida le sonrió ㅡ, yo todavía tengo dos perlas ㅡ y Albafica vio brillar los dos grandes pendientes que posaban en las orejas de Eunice.

ㅡ¿Estás segura? ㅡel joven aspirante a Piscis todavía no sabía qué pensar.

ㅡCompletamente ㅡ le sonrióㅡ, así como es mi vida de importante para mí, lo es la deuda que tengo contigo, así que creo que esto podría sustentar un poco el gran favor que me has hecho.

Albafica observó la sinceridad con la que fueron pronunciadas aquellas palabras. Sonrió con gratitud.

ㅡEstá bien, muchas gracias, Eunice.

ㅡSólo hay algo que debo advertirte ㅡseñaló la hermosa dama, mirándole fijamenteㅡ, estas perlas fueron bendecidas para protegernos a nosotras las Nereidas, así que no funcionarán igual con los humanos. Una vez que la utilices, la perla sanará todos los males de la persona, pero no le brindará una salud segura ni una larga vida, es importante que tengas en cuenta eso. Si un día necesitas mi ayuda, sólo llama dos veces al viento a aquella de fácil victoria.

 **ㅡ** **X** **ㅡ**

Sísifo, Manigoldo y Hasgard habían navegado a lo largo de toda la costa de Sicilia buscando algún rastro del cosmos de Albafica durante dos días, esperando también encontrar alguna pista de los hombres de la tripulación de Aetos. Notaron que el agua estaba apacible y que Escila no había causado ningún percance durante ese tiempo, lo cual les pareció extraño, pues debían acabar con ella y no sabían precisamente como encontrarla, debido a que el mar ocultaba los cosmos a la perfección.

ㅡ¿Qué haremos ahora? ㅡconsultó Hasgard, parado en la cubierta de un pequeño barco pesquero que se había ofrecido a ayudarlos. El imponente hombre haló de una gran red desde estribor, en compañía de Manigoldo y ambos lograron traer a cubierta demasiados peces.

ㅡ¿Lo ves? ㅡle susurró el capitán al piloto desde la cabina de mandoㅡ te dije que traerlos era buena idea.

ㅡA ver si dices eso cuando terminemos como los otros hombres con los que llegaron ㅡreplicó el otro, dando una calada a su pipa.

ㅡNo lo creo. Seguro que con ellos a bordo conseguiremos ganancias que sobrepasen mínimo el 20% de lo que conseguimos el mes pasado.

ㅡ¿Quieres apostar? ㅡconsultó sarcástico el piloto.

ㅡ¡Claro! Cien dracmas y dos botellas de ron ㅡrespondió seguro, el capitán, ㅡya que no se nota ¡pero el ron se agota!

ㅡNunca cambias ㅡsonrió, extendiéndole la manoㅡ, pero trato hecho.

ㅡ¡Bien dicho! ㅡel capitán estrechó la mano del otro con plena confianza en los Santos de Athena, por algo él había oído decir que eran los Caballeros de la esperanza.

Apenas cerraron la puesta, el barco se estremeció presa de un fuerte movimiento que se desató en el agua debajo de ellos. Era medio día y habían oído que Escila sólo atacaba de noche, pero de pronto olvidaron ese dato y se apresuraron a cubierta junto a los santos y otros tres hombres de la tripulación para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Temerosos, miraron que el agua se mecía ligeramente y temieron por su vida.

ㅡ¡Ah, te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije idiota! ㅡgritó el piloto al capitán. Pero antes de que este obtuviera respuesta alguna, el agua se elevó de súbito a su izquierda, en una distancia de mínimo diez metros. El barco osciló, sumiso al poder del agua. Sin embargo, fuera de una buena empapada, nada grave les paso.

A continuación, observaron que la razón de la perturbación del agua descansaba en un barco que había ascendido del agua. Sísifo y Manigoldo lo miraron impresionados y sonrieron al observar que Albafica les saludaba desde la cofa del trinquete. Los otros cuatro tripulantes se asomaron desde la proa. Miles de pescados fueron despedidos gracias a la elevación repentina del barco y estos inundaron la cubierta del navío más pequeño.

ㅡ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Desgraciado, joder, nos diste un buen susto! ㅡgritó Manigoldo, feliz mientras que Albafica simplemente reía ㅡ, ¡no volveré a llamarte Albarica jamás en mi vida!

ㅡDefinitivamente eres discípulo de Lugonis ㅡsonrió Sagitario, ahora completamente feliz y tranquilo por lo que sus ojos veían.

No obstante, bajando la mirada a los costados del barco, notó que varias mujeres de piel pálida y mejillas arreboladas nadaba dulcemente en el agua. Sus portes amables y tiernos lo sorprendieron; eran aquellas mismas que había visto nadar en el torbellino provocado por Escila. Ahora comprendió todo; en realidad aquellas mujeres habían salvado a los tripulantes.

Ambos barcos fueron conducidos a la bahía y ahí Albafica se reunió con sus compañeros y les explicó toda la situación: Escila había vuelto a su sueño eterno, y en agradecimiento a los Caballeros de Athena, las Nereidas habían reconstruido el barco de Aetos gracias a su habilidad para construir cosas. Asimismo, Albafica les explicó que las Nereidas estuvieron salvando a todas las personas que su poder les permitió, entre ellas estaban no sólo los tripulantes de Aetos, sino los soldados rasos que habían navegado con Aldebarán en la embarcación del Santuario. Sin embargo, éste último navío había sido por completo destrozado por lo que no pudieron restaurarlo, cosa que poco les valió a todos los presentes ya que el hecho de saber que varios de sus compañeros continuaban con vida valía más que aquella noble madera que les había servido incontables veces como cobijo contra el mar.

El capitán del barco pesquero festejó por toda la mercancía que ganó en cuestión de minutos y el piloto no halló más remedio que pagarle. Por otro lado, los Caballeros de Athena emprendieron su viaje de regreso junto a la tripulación de Aetos, despidiéndose a la distancia de las Nereidas y de Sísifo, que continuaría su viaje hacía Italia en busca de la pequeña Athena.

Así, comenzaron a navegar por el camino que los llevaría a su hogar. En el transcurso, Hasgard les contó cómo fue su travesía con ayuda de Cor Tauri contra Tifón y a su vez, Manigoldo y Albafica le relataron a Tauro como habían sucedido las cosas con Escila.

 **ㅡ** **X** **ㅡ**

Albafica se encontraba sentado en la cofa del trinquete, continuando con su tarea de vigía. El sol se dibujaba como una lúnula amarilla en el horizonte, hundiéndose lentamente en el mar. El color naranja se mezclaba generosamente con las nubes y el cielo. El calor de la estrella madre de la tierra acariciaba el rostro de Albafica de manera afable.

Se hallaban en dirección a Creta. En lugar de bordear el Peloponeso, continuaron en línea recta para poder llegar a la isla, pues Hasgard les había pedido como favor que lo llevaran allí, ya que deseaba ver a los niños que habían estado al cuidado de Cor Tauri.

Manigoldo suspiró mientras se recargaba en la borda de estribor, cerrando los ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó de los labios, mientras sentía el viento fresco acompañado de la dulzura del sol sosteniendo su rostro. Ahora que la misión había terminado un sentimiento de renovación se había apoderado de él.

ㅡEs un agradable atardecer ㅡmencionó Hasgard, colocándose a su lado. En respuesta Manigoldo lo miró y sonrió.

ㅡLo es. Supongo que ahora sí, ya nada podría salir mal ㅡ, bromeó y Hargad rio.

Por su lado, Albafica quien seguía embebido en el paisaje, de pronto notó un punto que contrastaba con el agua. Aguzó la vista y notó que era una tabla que flotaba al ritmo del mecimiento del mar. Sacó el catalejo y se alarmó al ver que esta misma portaba a una niña que parecía estar en un pésimo estado.

ㅡ¡Manigoldo, Aldebarán! ㅡllamó con rapidez, señalando el punto exacto ㅡ, ¡hay una niña, ahí!

Sin dudarlo ni un momento el Santo de Tauro se arrojó al agua, siguiendo la dirección que Albafica le había indicado. Por su lado Manigoldo se apresuró a tenderle los amarres para su regreso. Varios hombres se juntaron en la borda para mirar lo que sucedía y en cuestión de segundos Hasgad volvía con la niña en un pésimo estado.

La colocaron sobre la cubierta. Aldebarán se apresuró a revisar los latidos de su corazón, pero no logró percibir casi nada. Estaba demasiado delgada, como prueba de lo poco que había comido esos días. La piel estaba quemada, y llena de llagas producto del sol que no había tenido piedad para con la pequeña. Sus labios estaban completamente partidos.

Probablemente ya estuviera muerta.

ㅡ¿Qué sucede? ㅡcuestionó Albafica desde la cofa, observando la escena preocupado.

ㅡNo da señales de vida ㅡrespondió Hasgard preocupado.

ㅡEspera ㅡManigoldo lo miró y en segundos desapareció. Los hombres se asustaron al ver aquello, pero Hasgard les aseguró que no era algo por lo que alarmarse. Apenas segundos después Cáncer estaba de vuelta ㅡ, la vi, está en dirección a la colina del Yomotsu, aún hay tiempo de salvarla.

ㅡ¿Pero cómo? ㅡconsultaron los hombres que miraban la escena.

Albafica ascendió de un salto y cayó con una gracia tal que la madera lo encontró ligero como una pluma.

ㅡA un lado, por favor ㅡpidió a los hombres y entonces todos se arrinconaron en la borda, junto con Aldebarán y Manigoldo.

ㅡ¿Qué planeas hacer? ㅡindagó uno de los tripulantes.

El alumno de Lugonis se arrodilló junto a Agasha y la visión con la que se enfrentó le apretó el corazón. Se veía en una condición horrible.

Del bolsillo interior de su gabardina Albafica extrajo el anillo que le había sido dado por Eunice. Todos los presentes ahí se impresionaron al verlo brillar con intensidad.

ㅡ¿Es el anillo mágico que te dio esa Nereida? ㅡpreguntó todavía incrédulo, uno de los hombres.

ㅡAsí es. Lo usaré con ella ㅡAlbafica suspiróㅡ, espero que funcione.

ㅡ¡Pero ni si quiera le conoces! ㅡAlbafica le dedicó una mirada férrea al hombre que se había atrevido a decir eso. Este se encogió cuando sintió la desaprobación en el aspirante de Piscis astillándole hasta el alma.

ㅡLos Caballeros de Athena peleamos contra Hades para darle a los humanos la oportunidad de pelear por su vida. Esta niña también tiene derecho de eso, especialmente cuando ella se encuentra en el inicio de su vida ㅡsentenció y todos silenciaron. Manigoldo y Hasgard lo miraron orgullosos. Definitivamente Albafica sería un buen sucesor de Piscis y había demostrado su valía como Caballero Dorado.

Soltó un suspiró y colocó con mucho cuidado el anillo en el dedo que Eunice le había indicado, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Pasó sólo un instante. Luego todos miraron como la perla brilló para después desaparecer de la mano de la pequeña. Segundos después un fulgor brilló dentro de su pecho. Fue como entonces su piel comenzó a sanar, sus mejillas enflaquecidas ahora fueron tomando un tono arrebolado y sano. Sus labios se hidrataron y su cuerpo pareció retomar la fuerza necesaria.

Abrió los ojos, un par de hermosos y grandes ojos verdes pardos. Ella parecía estar desconcertada.

ㅡ¡Despertó! ㅡanunció Albafica, con una sonrisaㅡ Oye niña ¿te encuentras bien? ㅡle preguntó, mirándola preocupado. Ella parpadeó sin saber qué decir.

ㅡ¿Está bien, Albafica? ㅡ consultó Cáncer acercándose levemente para echar un vistazo.

ㅡMe parece que sí, Manigoldo ㅡluego volvió la mirada hacía ellaㅡ, Niña ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Pero Agasha no dijo nada. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y un primer sollozo se escuchó raudo de su boca. Este mismo fue seguido de otros y sin darles tiempo de decir algo, comenzó a llorar desesperada, mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de Albafica, el cual amplió la mirada al verla abrazarlo mientras lloraba.

ㅡDebe seguir conmocionada ㅡdijo Albafica, quien continuaba sin saber qué hacer. Hasgard entendió y tomó con cuidado a Agasha, la cual se dispuso a llorar con total libertad en el pecho de Tauro ㅡDenle algo para comer y beber ㅡpidió el alumno de Lugonis. Los demás asintieron y se encaminaron para buscar algo de comida para la pequeña.

ㅡHas sido muy bueno ㅡaceptó Manigoldo, una vez Albafica se disponía a regresar a su lugar. Este mismo se detuvo cuando escuchó que su compañero le dijera aquello ㅡ acepto que me equivoque contigo.

Ante eso, Albafica sonrió.

ㅡ¡Hey, use el anillo en esa niña pero veo que su poder es sorprendente, curó tu ceguera! ㅡrespondió en tono burlón.

ㅡ¡Oye, que recuperara la vista no significa que tu apariencia haya cambiado! ㅡcontraatacó Cáncer con el mismo tono que empleara Albafica, pero ambos terminaron riendo de buena gana.

 **ㅡ** **X** **ㅡ**

La noche ya se había asentado en el firmamento, el cual yacía salpicado de estrellas. Albafica parpadeaba algo cansado, mientras permanecía sentado en su lugar de vigía. Habían sido unos días increíbles, y no sabía que fuera a opinar su maestro de todo lo que sucedió cuando le contara como le había ido en su primera misión.

Sin embargo, se sintió tranquilo de saber que ninguna vida se perdió y eso para él, era una gran ganancia.

ㅡAlbafica, tenemos un problema ㅡle gritó Hasgard desde la cubierta y Piscis miró abajo, extrañado.

ㅡ¿Qué sucede, Hasgard? ㅡpreguntó intrigado.

ㅡLa niña, no quiere hablar. No sabemos de dónde es ni a donde llevarla. Creo que sigue muy asustada y pensaba que quizá si hablas con ella puedas hacerla sentir más segura ㅡcontó Tauro.

ㅡ¿Por qué yo?

ㅡTú la salvaste y pues por la manera que se arrojó hacía ti, supongo que quizá tenga más confianza contigo.

ㅡPero…

ㅡDescuida, no es necesario que te acerques a ella, sólo trata de hacer que se sienta tranquila.

Albafica suspiró.

Bajó por los obenques y acompañó a Hasgard hacía al camarote del capitán, quien había cedido la estancia a la pequeña para que descansara. Ahí yacía ella sobre una hamaca, envuelta en un montón de telas. Manigoldo la cuidaba.

Cuando Albafica entró, notó como la pequeña seguía sumergida en una horrible conmoción. No estaba del todo seguro como haría que ella dijera algo, pero no perdía nada intentándolo.

ㅡHola, pequeña ㅡsaludó desde la entrada. La niña lo miró con sus enormes ojos cargados de curiosidad ㅡ, me llamó Albafica ¿y tú?

Agasha simplemente negó y se acurrucó más en las cobijas. Albafica suspiró.

ㅡOye ¿quieres ver algo de magia? ㅡconsultó de repente. La niña volvió a mirarlo con intriga. Asintió en silencio.

A continuación, el aspirante a Piscis le mostró ambas manos para darle prueba de que estás estaban completamente vacías. Luego llevó las mismas por detrás de su espalda, para volvérselas a mostrar ahora cada una con una hermosa rosa roja. Eso provocó que Agasha se destapara un poco y mirara impresionada. Albafica colocó ambas flores sobre la hamaca y la niña las tomó sin dudarlo.

ㅡAlbafica… ㅡhabló Mangoldo.

ㅡDescuida, no tienen veneno ㅡse apresuró a responder Piscis.

ㅡTrampa ㅡ dijo Agasha, mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de las rosas ㅡ, hiciste trampa.

Albafica la miró curioso. Al menos la niña ya había dicho algo.

ㅡ¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo lo supones? ㅡcuestionó Manigoldo. La niña señaló con la mirada al Santo de Tauro.

ㅡÉl se las pasó.

Los Caballeros soltaron una pequeña risa discreta.

ㅡAlbafica, debes defender tu honor como mago ㅡseñaló Manigoldo divertido.

ㅡDe acuerdo ㅡdijo tranquilo y luego miró a Agashaㅡ, te mostraré otro truco si me dices tu nombre ¿trato hecho?

La niña asintió.

ㅡMe llamo Agasha ㅡexpresó ya más segura.

ㅡAgasha, bonito nombre, perfecto para una niña bonita ㅡAlbafica apuntó mentalmente el nombre y sonrió ㅡ, bien Agasha, detrás de ti hay otra rosa con tu nombre.

La niña parpadeó y rápidamente se apresuró a buscar. Se emocionó al concretar que era cierto, que entre las cobijas yacía otra hermosa rosa roja y entre sus pétalos tenía escrito su nombre con una caligrafía muy bonita. Bueno, en realidad ella no sabía si lo que estaba escrito ahí era su nombre, pero el hecho de encontrar una nueva rosa decía que Albafica no estaba mintiendo.

ㅡ¡En realidad eres mago! ㅡexclamó emocionada. Todos ahí volvieron a reír.

ㅡAlbafica el mago de las rosas, es un buen apodo ㅡdijo divertido Manigoldo ㅡserá más adecuado que Albarica.

ㅡTú no tienes remedio ㅡPiscis simplemente suspiró ㅡ, cangrejo idiota.

ㅡAgasha, ¿crees que puedas decirnos de dónde vienes? ㅡconsultó Hasgard acercándose a la pequeña. Los ojos de la niña brillaron al ver las rosas.

ㅡ¡Si es cierto! Mi papá vende flores en Rodorio ㅡ dijo como si recién lo recordara, los Caballeros se miraron entre sí. Al menos ya sabían a donde deberían llevarla, y siendo que la niña era de una de las villas cercanas al Santuario las cosas ahora se les presentaban mucho más fáciles.

ㅡ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó, Agasha? ㅡ consultó Manigoldo mirándola seriamente, pero la niña negó inocentemente ㅡ, bueno, supongo que por ahora con lo que nos has dicho es suficiente.

ㅡEstá bien, entonces me retiro, no quiero molestar más a la pequeña ㅡ, Albafica dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de la cabina del capitán ㅡ, buenas noches a todos.

ㅡ¡Espere! ㅡllamó la niña y Albafica volvió la mirada con curiosidad.

ㅡ¿Qué sucede, Agasha? ㅡpreguntó ya habiendo dado media vuelta para mirarla de frente. Sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes ahí se había imaginado lo que la niña estaba a punto de preguntarle.

ㅡSeñor Albafica ¿usted quiere casarse conmigo? ㅡindagó con una completa inocencia. Los tres hombres presentes ahí ampliaron la mirada.

ㅡ¿Por qué dices eso, Agasha? ㅡconsultó Hasgard impresionado, no se imaginaba de donde había sacado esa idea la niña. Manigoldo por su lado se aguantaba las ganas de carcajearse.

ㅡPorque mi papá me dijo una vez ㅡla niña colocó una expresión seria y una voz gruesa, tratando de imitar las palabras de su padreㅡ, "cuando un hombre quiera casarse contigo, te demostrará su amor dándote flores y un anillo" y el señor Albafica hizo eso ¡hasta dijo que mi nombre y yo somos bonitos! ㅡsonrió ligeramente ruborizada, mientras les mostraba las rosas y el anillo.

ㅡBueno… ㅡHasgard se aguantaba las ganas de reír ㅡ, no encuentro fallas en esa lógica.

ㅡNo sé preocupe señor Albafica, yo sé que soy muy pequeña y por el momento no puedo aceptar su propuesta pero cuando sea grande lo aceptaré con mucho gusto ㅡseñaló Agasha sonriendo tranquilamente.

ㅡNecesito aire… ㅡpudo decir Manigoldo para salir de inmediato de la cabina. Desde adentro pudieron oír sus enérgicas carcajadas. Sin embargo, Agasha no lo notó. Albafica por su lado se había quedado callado y ligeramente ruborizado. Se sentía como un pervertido y no tenía idea de porqué ¡no había hecho nada malo! Simplemente suspiró y terminó por reír ligeramente.

¡Qué mente tan despierta la de esa pequeñita!

Continuará…

* * *

 **NdA:** La canción que cantan las sirenas es un aria perteneciente a la ópera de Antonín Dvorak titulada "Rusalka" pueden encontrar la canción en youtube como "Song to the Moon". Es curioso pero la ópera justo trata de una sirena o mejor dicho una rusalka (que es lo mismo que una sirena, pero en la mitología eslava) que deseaba convertirse en humana xD ¡Es hermosa! Si tienen la oportunidad, denle una escuchada ;D

Debo aclarar que la escena del barco en el torbellino fue hecha sin asesoramiento alguno, así que no la tomen como algo apegado a las leyes de la física xD

Por ahora sólo puedo esperar que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, algo loco y demás. Posiblemente se me hayan pasado algunos errores, pero ya lo corregiré después :'D Ya que he tenido poco tiempo estos días, así que es subirlo ahora o nunca (?)

Por cierto, en este tiempo de larga ausencia :'v pude comprarme una tableta para dibujar en digital, así que estaba pensando en hacer ilustraciones de algunas de las escenas de este fic, aunque realmente no es que dibuje súper wow (el dibujin de portada lo demuestra claramente xD) sin embargo igual podría ser interesante. El caso tampoco es que no sé precisamente qué escenas dibujar ¿tienen alguna en especial que les gustaría ver en formato manga? ¡pueden comentarlo! haré lo posible para que se lleven muchas cosas bonitas de este fic (?) xD

Gracias por sus bellísimos comentarios. Como siempre me animan bastante! Así que agradezco de nuevo a todas aquellas que esperaron con paciencia el capítulo y se tomaron la molestia de dejar su opinión: Erikawaii95, Ezarelle, Princesa Saiyajin, Violet Ladii, Tepucihuatl-Shun, KarliCM, anonimusdincuent y jen23diaz, a todas ustedes ¡muchas gracias! espero que la continuación no demore tanto como esta.

¡Abrazos!

Inat.


	9. Un planeta vagabundo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños: Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin fines de lucro.

 **Flores de Sangre.**

 **Capítulo VII:**

 **Un planeta vagabundo.**

* * *

 **.**

—¡Qué interesante historia! —Pefko había saltado de la emoción muchas veces durante el relato de Albafica. Los ojos del aprendiz de curandero brillaban con dulzura ya que escuchar una buena historia había sido una de las cosas que más le encantaban y también, una de las cosas de las que se había privado desde la ausencia de Luco, quien solía contarle cuentos, anécdotas, parábolas y todo tipo de relatos dignos de ser oídos por los inocentes oídos de un niño.

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado oír la historia, Pefko —respondió Albafica, sonriendo tranquilamente. Un poco hambriento, se aventuró a tomar una pera de la despensa… Sólo que él no se había dado cuenta de que era la quinta, desde que llegara con Agasha en brazos y la señora Onisse se hubiera apresurado a recostar a la joven, aunque gracias al cosmos del Santo la temperatura de Agasha se había regulado y ya no fue necesario el baño de agua tibia. Cyril, quien había llegado apenas unos minutos después se dispuso inmediatamente a realizarle un chequeo médico. En ese tiempo Albafica había comido cuatro peras demasiado rápido, pues la tensión por la salud de Agasha no le había dado otra opción más que distraerse de su ansiedad en la noble fruta —, aunque honestamente, no sé muy bien porqué olvidé esa travesía…

—Es curioso —mencionó Agasha débilmente, quien yacía recostada en la cama que perteneciera al descanso de Albafica— pero yo tampoco recordaba mucho de aquel día.

—¿De verdad? —Pefko amplió un poco la mirada; le parecía increíblemente extraño que ni Albafica ni Agasha recordaran nada, luego de haber convivido durante casi un mes.

—Bueno, en aquel entonces eras muy pequeña —señaló Albafica —, es más comprensible de tu parte que lo hayas olvidado... por mi lado, no logro entenderlo muy bien —El Santo de Piscis adoptó una pose pensativa.

—¡Lo haya olvidado o no, ahora veo que la vida de los Caballeros de Athena parece sacada de algún cuento callejero! —exclamó Onisse—, como esas obras teatrales que luego arma la gente.

Todos ahí rieron tranquilamente ante el extravagante comentario de la mujer. Agasha sonreía débilmente y en su rostro se lograba entrever la sombra de una tragedia futura no muy lejana que llevaba entre su ufana existencia la promesa de la muerte. Cyril, quien había sido el único que se había mantenido sereno, no hizo más que endurecer su rostro.

—Señor Albafica —dijo de repente y todos lo miraron extrañados de sus facciones cinceladas de una frónesis desalentadora —, ¿podemos hablar un momento a fuera?

—Claro —respondió el aludido, manteniendo la mirada determinada. Dejó que el doctor se adelantara, pues no deseaba acercarse tanto a él. Luego, dedicándoles una mirada a los otros presentes, se dispuso también a salir.

Mientras tanto, Onisse se ofreció a preparar algo de té. Pefko por su lado se acercó a Agasha y la miró preocupado, pero ella le devolvió unos ojos que lo observaban con ternura.

—¿Cómo te sientes, señorita Agasha? —preguntó el niño con voz temblorosa.

—Muy bien, Pefko —pero el hilo de voz en que declaró aquello sólo exponía su mentira. El niño arrugó los ojos.

—Estás mintiendo —apretó los labios para encerrar su llanto.

—Lo siento —Agasha le sonrió dulcemente —, es muy ingenuo de mi parte tratar de mentirte ¿verdad? Eres muy listo y es fácil que te des cuenta de las cosas.

Pefko se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, mientras sacudía la cabeza. Llevó su manita a la mejilla de Agasha y la miró con toda la intensidad que un niño de nueve años podía expresar a través de sus ojos.

—¡Yo voy a curarla, señorita Agasha! ¡Sólo resista un poco más! —pidió, desesperado.

—No estoy segura de que pueda hacerlo —la pequeña, pese a mantenerse prisionera de una enfermedad que insistía en separarle el alma del cuerpo, reunió las fuerzas suficientes para sonreírle, aunque no alcanzó a retener sus lágrimas —, pero quiero que me prometas algo, otra cosa.

Mientras iba uniendo las palabras, Pefko negaba insistentemente, sacudiendo el rostro y apretando los ojos, todavía resistiéndose a llorar, porque aceptar las palabras de Agasha significaba que él también aceptaba que la certeza de un fin próximo ya era la única posibilidad de la joven.

—Quiero que continúes sonriendo. Y sigue esforzándote, así un día podrás curar al señor Albafica. Por ahora, nunca olvides no dejarlo solo, continúa insistiendo hasta que lo fastidies, —rio traviesamente Agasha.

Pefko no soportó más y la abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la joven. Agasha apretó los labios para no ceder al llanto.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la cabaña, Albafica miraba expectante al doctor, quien le había dado la espalda y se encontraba unas cuantas escalinatas abajo. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que finalmente, cansado del paisaje nocturno en donde ya no podía escudarse más, Cyril dio media vuelta y encaró al joven Caballero.

—Morirá, quizá pueda continuar máximo una semana. No creo que resista más, así que, si la niña tiene familia, llévela con ella de inmediato para que pase sus últimos días con los suyos y puedan despedirse como es debido.

Obnubilado, Albafica se mantuvo en silencio. Cyril se animó a subir los peldaños que lo separaban de él, simplemente para pasar de lado y entrar de regreso a la casita por sus cosas y de una vez poder largarse de aquel tugurio disfrazado de cabaña. Odiaba estar ahí, especialmente porque sabía que había sido el hogar de Luco, aquel curandero charlatán que no había hecho otra cosa más que aprovecharse del dolor de las personas.

Debía aceptar que parte del rencor que sentía hacia el hermano de Lugonis lo expresaba hacia Pefko, algo que no hacía a propósito pero que no podía evitar. Casi le indignaban las sonrisas con las que el niño se vestía en su vida diaria, como si los pecados de su maestro no le causaran ninguna clase de ignominia.

Cuando lo miraron entrar, sólo lo observaron tomar su morral en donde llevaba algunos instrumentos que podrían ser necesarios dada la condición de Agasha, pero ahora sabía que la niña no tenía más esperanza. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose porqué, siendo conocedor de esa verdad, no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña navaja, sabiendo lo que tenía en mente. También tomando una jícara, se aproximó hacía Agasha.

—Hazte a un lado, Pefko —dijo hostilmente, moviendo al niño. Este por su parte lo miró asustado, seguro de lo que planeaba hacer al acercar el objeto filoso al brazo de Agasha.

—¿Qué hace? ¡No! ¡Deténgase! —gritó Pefko, arrojándose a Cyril para evitar que aplicara la sangría en Agasha. La ocasión anterior la había dejado exangüe y la sangría no había hecho más que causarle mal a la florista, esta vez no permitiría que eso sucediera de nuevo.

—¡Quítate de encima, niño inútil! —Cyril, ya impetuoso y exasperado, tiró una fuerte bofetada al pequeño, pero Pefko sostuvo el agarre. Onisse que se había mantenido atenta a preparar algo de cenar, se apresuró a tomar a Cyril de los hombros.

—¿Qué le sucede? ¡Deje a los niños tranquilos! —gritó la mujer, intentando detenerlo. Pero Cyril no hizo caso, sujetó a Pefko de las manos para apartarlo de él y arrojarlo contra la pared. Soltó un quejido de dolor por el impacto.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —gritó Albafica, luego de que hubiera abierto la puerta de golpe. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo se interpuso entre Pefko y Cyril, mirando fieramente al hombre —, ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? —cuestionó, fúrico.

—¡Usted debería preguntarse lo mismo! —respondió Cyril, de manera retadora—, ¡Ese niño necesita un escarmiento y lo necesita de inmediato! ¡Es demasiado pequeño y demasiado tonto como para creerse capaz de cuidar de Agasha! ¡Y usted todavía lo defiende!

—¡Pefko no es ningún niño tonto, es todo lo contrario! ¡Es alguien inteligente y si usted no lo sabe ver es porque el tonto es otro! —exclamó señalándolo con la mirada —, ¡otra gente ya se ha dejado tratar por Pefko y las personas han mostrado mejoras!

Luego de esa última objeción, Cyril echó a reír sarcásticamente.

—¿Otra gente tratada por Pefko? ¿Quién le dijo reverenda idiotez? ¿Pefko? —la sonrisa soberbia se ensanchó en aquel rostro orgulloso—, ¡Si nadie quiere a ese niño en el pueblo! ¡Es alumno de ese inútil de Luco que sólo se aprovechó de la enfermedad de las personas! —luego de eso, Cyril posó sus ojos fríos en Pefko, arrojándole un vituperio inexorable que penetró la mirada acuosa del niño asustado, mismo que se arrinconaba cuanto podía contra la pared de madera, viendo todos sus miedos materializándose en la mirada del doctor carente de piedad —, en dado caso, ¡Pefko le mintió! ¡No me sorprende que sea un mentiroso, igual a su maestro! —gritó, para luego observar a Albafica.

Pefko no lo soportó más. Sin saber qué clase de fuerza lo obligó a vencer el trémulo aguante de sus piernas que se subyugaban bajo un ineluctable tiritar, se levantó para salir huyendo de la cabaña, con el corazón lastimando su pequeño e inocente pecho que ya no podía contener el aire. Necesitaba con desesperación huir de ahí, lo cual era triste para un niño de su edad: huir del único hogar que le quedaba, como si se le acusara de un horrible crimen, como si de un ser pérfido y desgraciado se tratara. La oscuridad estaba siguiéndole los pasos personificada en las palabras de Cyril y él necesitaba huir, desatarse de la soledad que se aferraba a su cansado y dulce corazón.

—¡Pefko! —gritó Albafica, sin poder detenerlo. Sin embargo, en lugar de seguirlo, volvió la mirada a Cyril. Los ojos cobalto de Piscis ahora parecían teratológicos, aunque en ellos se dibujara siempre una clase de bella y azul frialdad inalcanzable, ahora estaban dominados por un tórrido y colérico infierno tan cercano, como si los ojos de un ser de luz se mezclaran fácilmente con los de un demonio de los abismos —, ¡Qué valiente se ve peleándose con un niño! —gritó Albafica, apenas reteniendo las ganas de golpear al doctor —, ¡Si quiere un contrincante de su edad no me molestaría en salir a dar la cara por Pefko, doctor inútil e inhumano! ¡Vamos, salgamos a ajustar cuentas!

—¡Sólo estoy siendo racional! —alegó Cyril, sin querer admitir que el porte de Piscis lo estaba arredrando.

—¡No veo nada de racional en dejar en vergüenza a un pobre niño que lo único que ha hecho ha sido vivir bajo una probidad y amabilidad mucho mejores que las suyas! —Albafica, dejándose dominar por la intensidad de su enojo, dio unos cuantos pasos hacía Cyril. Los pies del Caballero se encontraban con el piso de madera de una forma tan hostil que estos provocaron un ligero estruendo que sacudió un par de veces la cabaña —, ¡Será mejor que se largue de aquí maldito engendro! ¡AHORA! —sentenció.

Cyril se quedó en silencio. Intentando ocultar el temblor que se había apoderado de él, sostuvo la mirada a Albafica con toda la firmeza que le quedaba. Luego cerró los ojos y tomó sus cosas para retirarse.

—Lo lamentará —, dijo, antes de salir de la cabaña, azotando la puerta.

—Pefko — murmuró Agasha, tratándose de sentar en la cama para luego pararse y seguir a aquel que consideraba como su hermano menor—, debo ir… por él —pudo decir, antes de que Onisse negara y la recostara de nueva en la cama.

—No, linda. Tú debes descansar —dijo la afable mujer.

—Descuida Agasha, yo iré por él —, antes de salir por la puerta, Albafica miró a la señora que cuidaría de la niña—. Señora Onisse, ¿es cierto lo que dijo el doctor sobre que nadie en el pueblo quiere a Pefko?

Al oír la pregunta, la mujer bajó la mirada.

—Por eso Pefko se junta con los enfermos. Los niños del pueblo tienen prohibido hablar con él —confesó la mujer, triste.

—Entiendo —Albafica dio media vuelta —, iré a buscarlo, mientras tanto cierre esta puerta con llave, no quisiera que ese doctor imbécil regrese a poner en peligro la salud de Agasha. Le agradeceré que cuide de ella en lo que no estoy.

—Lo haré joven, pero por favor traiga a Pefko sano y salvo —pidió Onisse, ya preocupada. Albafica asintió y terminó por salir de la cabaña, cerrando la puerta y concentrándose para seguir el rastro de cosmos de Pefko, que extrañamente había dejado un camino notable, cosa que sólo lograban aquellos que habían despertado el cosmos a voluntad.

Pefko continuaba corriendo entre el bosque, sin ser consciente de otra cosa más que el sabor salado de sus propias lágrimas que se escapaban entre sus labios abiertos por la búsqueda de aire gracias al cansancio que suponía la huida que el niño no abandonaba, pese a que nadie le perseguía.

Comenzó a llover. La sombra de los árboles crecía a su alrededor como un tormento: aquellas figuras robustas y frondosas que se forraban de verde, destinadas a ser un descanso para los viajeros ahítos de sol, ahora no dejaban de cernirse sobre el camino de Pefko, como encerrándolo, prohibiéndole la libertad; la cual todavía no sabía que rostro tendría. De repente le pareció que no había un rinconcito en el mundo destinado para él, que ni sus padres lo quisieron, que su maestro no soportó la carga de cuidarlo, que ni el doctor ni nadie en la isla podría nunca apreciar a un niño inerme en contra de un mundo que se apretaba contra él para aplastarlo.

Olvidando por completo las aguas que se congregaban en sus ojos, el niño siguió aferrándose a la idea de huir, aunque no sabía precisamente de qué. De pronto una rama sinuosa se cruzó en el camino y Pefko terminó estrellando su infantil rostro contra el sucio suelo. Apenas apoyándose en sus manos para levantarse, comprendió que no tenía más fuerza que continuar, que sus intentos eran vanos, que tarde o temprano regresaría al lugar que no le pertenecía y que no obstante era el único que conocía.

—¿Pefko? —la serena voz de Piscis le erizó la piel. El niño sintió nuevos deseos de huir y la idea le pareció adecuada, finalmente Albafica nunca lo detendría porque para ello debía tocarlo y eso estaba prohibido, ¿no?

—Señor Albafica… —dijo en un hálito de voz. Ya sin ánimos de huir, solo atinó a volver el rostro cansado al alumno de Lugonis. Albafica se sorprendió con lo que vio: el rostro de Pefko estaba bañado en lágrimas, lluvia y lodo. ¿Desde cuándo el cándido rostro de un niño debía reflejar semejante miseria?

—Pefko, volvamos a casa… —le pidió Albafica, agachándose un poco para estar a la altura del pequeño que no se molestaba ni en levantarse del lodo, como si ya hubiera aceptado a este como su nuevo hogar. El niño de inmediato negó.

—No quiero, no quiero —Pefko abrazó sus rodillas y escondió el rostro entre ellas—, es mentira lo que dice, señor Albafica, y yo no quiero oír ya nada.

—¿Mentira? —preguntó Piscis, desconcertado.

—"Volvamos a casa…" —repitió Pefko, seguido de un sollozo.

Albafica amplió la mirada cuando el pequeño que yacía frente a él repetía sus palabras para hacerlo consciente de lo irresponsable que fue al pronunciarlas, porque aquellas tres palabras encerraban un significado imposible; porque Albafica jamás compartiría su hogar con Pefko, ni con Agasha y que éstos dos sólo debían representar para él una misión más, una cantidad de tiempo definido y limitado en su vida como Caballero. Albafica se había mitridatizado contra ellos, cuando el verdadero y cruel tósigo era él.

No podía prometerle nada a Pefko, y le pareció horrible que el niño comprendiera eso mejor que él. ¿Desde cuándo el mundo de esa inocente flor había pasado de ser un extenso campo de flores a un esteral sombrío?

—Pefko… —susurró.

—Ya comprendo todo, señor Albafica —dijo el pequeño, recogiendo sus lágrimas como quien contiene sus penas.

—¿A qué te refieres, Pefko? —le cuestionó el Santo de Piscis, todavía intrigado por el niño indefenso que yacía frente a él, sin tener una respuesta concreta a cómo ayudarle.

—Ya entiendo a mi maestro Luco. ¡Ya entiendo por qué hizo lo que hizo! —lloró el niño, cerrando los ojos para no ver al mayor —, porque me siento igual de inútil, porque no puedo hacer nada por ayudar a la señorita Agasha ¡Y no quiero que muera! ¡Ya no quiero perder a nadie! ¡E-esta desosperación es horrible! ¿Yo también tendré que hacer un pacto horrible como el que hizo mi maestro para poder salvarla?

Albafica lo miró con tristeza. Pefko no estaba todavía en edad suficiente para hablar bien e incluso así un sentimiento tan firme y sucio como la desesperación ya dominaba su triste corazón… no se suponía que las cosas debieran ser así para él.

Entonces el alumno de Lugonis encontró en Pefko una soledad más dolorosa que la que él mismo se imponía: la soledad que le brindaban las demás personas. Abandonado en un campo de flores, huérfano del único padre que conoció, extraño en sus propias tierras natales Pefko hacía todo cuanto podía para sobrevivir pese a ser un niño de escasos nueve años. Incluso Albafica a esa edad siempre se encontró cobijado por las enseñanzas de su maestro y de vez en cuando algún abrazo paternal que servía como un excelente refugio para los miedos pueriles que llegase a sentir, por más insignificantes que fueran.

Pefko no tenía nada de eso.

Y entonces Albafica se encontró ante la más grande ironía de su vida.

—¿Te has sentido muy solo, Pefko?

 _No quería dejarlo solo._

—Sí.

Como un planeta vagabundo, el mundo de Pefko carecía de sol. Sin una estrella bajo la cual orbitar, Pefko necesitaba de un guía que le ayudara a trazar un camino por el cual andar; en vez de eso se encontraba errante en la oscuridad, viendo como los demás astros poseían una luz bajo la cual calentarse en contra del frío de la soledad… todos en ese pueblo tenían una familia, una certeza en el futuro, pero Pefko no.

Sin previo aviso, Pefko sintió como Albafica colocaba sobre él su gabardina. Luego, los brazos de Piscis se dispusieron a realizar una tarea que jamás imaginó: con ternura, Albafica envolvió a Pefko en un abrazo.

El niño no aguantó más y se volteó para llorar en el pecho de aquel que consideraba como un hermano mayor.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Pefko— le susurró con cuidado, mientras el pequeñito no lograba contener su llanto: estaba bien, el llorar es la tarea dada a la inocencia de los niños. Mientras Pefko siguiera llorando sus lágrimas le ayudarían a mantener hidratado su corazón, era mejor dejarlas salir que mantenerlas ahogando aquel pequeño e inquieto órgano que se aferraba a latir por amor, pese a que éste último fuera unilateral. Pefko amaba a las personas, desbordaba su cariño en amabilidad y servidumbre, pero nadie se volvía hacía él para ofrecerle una sonrisa.

—Yo también lo siento, señor Albafica —dijo entre tanta lágrima que la confesión del niño fue ilustrada por su llanto; en su voz se notaba el sonido de su dolor.

—No tienes que ensombrecer tu corazón para salvar a Agasha, debes mantener en pie todo lo que le enseñaste a Luco cuando perdió el camino —dijo Albafica, suavemente—, y tu sonrisa será una mejor medicina para ella en vez de tu dolor. Regálanos tus angustias para que te ayudemos a soportarlas, ¿no era eso lo que ustedes dos querían después de todo? ¿Qué fuéramos como hermanos?

Porque sí, ya no había caso en negarlo, esos dos pequeños habían escalado en el corazón de Albafica y construido una inocua habitación para habitarlo. Ya simplemente no podría expulsarlos de manera esquiva: ahora más que nada en el mundo, deseaba protegerlos.

—Sí, e-eso queremos. Eso —respondió el niño, calmándose en el refugio que ofrecían los brazos de Albafica.

—Entonces recuerda lo que eso implica, que si somos tus hermanos es porque te queremos y siempre será así.

—¿Y-ya n-no voy a e-estar so-solo? —preguntó, con una voz que se interrumpía constantemente por el aire que le faltaba y trataba de aspirar. Los espasmos cubrían sus brazos y pecho, pero Pefko se halló así mismo, cálido entre el abrazo que Albafica le diera. Entendió que era igual de acogedor que los que Agasha solía darle. Definitivamente su hogar estaba ahí.

—No. Lo prometo.

—Yo también lo prometo —Pefko alzó la mirada cuando vio a Agasha, que se arrodillaba junto a ellos con ayuda de Onisse. Envuelta en una capa, la niña abrazó a Pefko, y el niño se sintió tan reconfortado que sonrió, derramando un par de sus últimas lágrimas por esa noche. Albafica sonrió y extendió un brazo para cubrirla a ella también. Esperaba que la pared que suponían las telas que los cubrían fueran suficiente para protegerlos contra su sangre, al menos por esa noche y no volvería a tocarlos nunca más, pero aquello no implicaba que los separaría de sí mismo otra vez, al menos se había dispuesto así mismo el hallar una manera en que ellos ya no resultaran heridos.

Continuará…

* * *

 **NdA** :

Las cosas comenzarán a ponerse más intensas a partir del próximo capítulo. ¿Lograrán salvar a Agasha? ¿Albafica hallará la manera de quedarse con ellos sin que su sangre represente peligro? ¿De verdad Pefko mintió con eso de que otras personas se dejaron tratar por él alguna enfermedad? Descubralo en el próximo capítulo...

¡O tal vez no! xD

Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, que como siempre me animan mucho a seguir adelante. Ya más tarde me encargaré de responderles ya sea vía MP o escribiendo un reply a sus reviews como invitados en mi perfil. Por ahora ya tengo sueñito (?) mientras tanto, como siempre, no saben como aprecio su apoyo, especialmente en el último capítulo, así que muchos gracias!

Lamento si no era lo que esperaban, pero el pequeño Pefko necesitaba su propio espacio (?) :p Especialmente porque ese personaje me encanta, es tan adorable y noble y muy listo para su edad, por lo que me entristece que casi nadie lo tome en cuenta para ningún fanfic (?) y los pocos donde lo llegan a poner es un cameo con muy poco valor... ¡hasta he visto que lo pintan del niño feo! ¡niño feo a este adorable pequeñito! ¿cómo es eso posible? D: Bueno, dejaré mis quejas para después xD

Edito para replys a reviews anónimos:

 **Guest:** ¡Muchas gracias por apoyar la historia! espero que el capítulo te haya gustado :) ¡saludos!

 **Sweet Lolita:** ¡No sabes lo mucho que me ha animado tu review! Tus palabras me han animado bastante ;u ; me encanta que estés disfrutando la historia, y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Mientras tanto, puedo prometerte que los próximos capítulos serán más interesantes y meteré a Albafica en muchos problemas xD y por cierto, haré lo posible por dibujar la escena que me has pedido :3 ¡abrazos!

 **youkaideluna:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra bastante que te hayas animado a leer y dejarme tu opinión sobre esta historia. Espero poder actualizar más seguido y traerles más capítulos pronto. Lo cierto es que estoy emocionada por escribir lo que sigue, así que espero tenga tiempo de hacerlo xD ¡saludos!

 **Guest:** ¡Jajaja! tu comentario sí me hizo reír xD quizá todavía sea muy pronto para una boda, pero ya veremos (?) abrazos ;D

Sin nada más que decir, ¡Abrazos a todos!


	10. Crisis

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores: Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin fines de lucro.

 **Flores de Sangre.**

 **Capítulo VIII:**

 **Crisis.**

—Mira las estrellas, Pefko. Algún día, iremos a pescar algunas.

—¿Cómo haremos eso, señorita Agasha? —la joven sólo rio.

—Con un telescopio ¿recuerdas? —respondió, acariciándole la cabeza—, allá afuera hay muchas estrellas que esperan a ser observadas por nosotros.

—Es cierto, señorita Agasha —Pefko bostezó y comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente —. El cielo es muy bonito y las estrellas nos cuidan ¿no es así?

—Así es, ellas cuidarán y darán luz a tus sueños —afirmó Agasha en voz baja, mientras sonreía contemplando como el pequeño niño al que abrazaba cálidamente, ahora se dejaba llevar lentamente por un sueño reparador.

Recostados en la cama que perteneciera a Albafica, ambos habían podido contemplar el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana. Las estrellas piadosas de los miedos más primitivos del hombre lloraban su luz en contra de la abundante oscuridad del universo. Paisajes semejantes siempre habían sido la medicina ideal contra la desesperanza y Pefko y Agasha lo estaban comprobando en esos momentos. Luego de haber contemplado un rato las estrellas ahora sentían que su luz les había bañado de tranquilidad.

Por su lado, Albafica permanecía sentado sobre el camastro, cruzado de brazos y pensando en qué es lo que haría ahora que Agasha se encontraba débil. Sabía que debía llevarla con su padre en dado caso, antes de que la situación se complicara. Además, debía reportarse al Santuario, pues ya había estado mucho tiempo descuidando su puesto, pese a que Sage le había asegurado que no había problema en ello.

Suspiró.

 _Ὅσον ζῇς, φαίνου,_

 _(Mientras vivas, brilla)_

 _μηδὲν ὅλως σὺ λυποῦ·_

 _(no dejes que nada te entristezca_

 _más allá de la medida)_

El Caballero de Piscis se quedó mirando la escena de manera curiosa. Agasha cantaba para que Pefko durmiera tranquilamente, como si se hubiera dado a la tarea de cuidarlo como una madre.

 _πρὸς ὀλίγον ἐστὶ τὸ ζῆν,_

 _(porque la vida es corta, por cierto)_

 _τὸ τέλος ὁ xρόνος ἀπαιτεῖ._

 _(y el tiempo exige su tributo)._

La canción terminó. Agasha silenció, pero luego, con una sonrisa divertida, miró como Pefko yacía profundamente dormido, pero debido a que no tenía buena posición para respirar, su nariz silbaba ligeramente. Aquel curioso sonido fue lo único que se escuchó durante algunos segundos, antes de que tanto la pequeña florista como el Santo de Piscis se miraran y rieran levemente. Agasha no tardó en acomodar al niño para que durmiera a plenitud y lo cobijó. Luego, besó su frente con mucha ternura.

—Es una linda canción y tú cantas muy bien —comentó Albafica.

—Gracias —respondió Agasha, ligeramente ruborizada por la fiebre—, es una canción que me enseñó la señorita Euterpe. Dijo que es una canción que había sido legada en su familia.

—Ya veo… —respondió Albafica, limitándose a asentir. Seguía pensando cómo procedería a partir de ese momento. Ya no le quedaban alternativas, tanto para seguir ahí como para salvar a Agasha o cuidar de Pefko. Su semblante meditativo no pasó desapercibido por la florista.

Agasha se sentó en la cama, dejando a Pefko más espacio para que el alumno de Luco durmiera más cómodo. Luego miró a Albafica con atención.

—¿Seguro que quiere dormir en el camastro? Si quiere puede usar la cama del señor Luco…

—No, Agasha —le interrumpió Albafica, saliendo de sus pensamientos—, tú y Pefko necesitan descansar. Yo estaré bien ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien… —Agasha suspiró, luego tosió levemente. Albafica se preocupó al verla así y se apresuró a acercarle un pañuelo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —cuestionó. La joven tomó el pañuelo y se cubrió, para luego asentir gentilmente.

—Descuide, sólo que supongo que ha sido un día duro para todos —luego le sonrió ampliamente, todavía más ruborizada.

—Será mejor que te vayas a acostar —sentenció Albafica, levantándose—, te prepararé una infusión de quinina y una compresa de agua.

La mirada del Santo de Piscis era decidida, y por el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, Agasha comprendió que lo mejor que podía hacer era obedecerlo. Miró una última vez a Pefko, acariciándole el cabello cariñosamente. Sonrió enternecida por la expresión tan dulce que el pequeño mantenía aún en ese estado de fragilidad.

Agasha se dirigió a la habitación de Luco. Se sentó en la cama, su espalda pegada a la cabecera de la misma. Unas cuantas mantas le cubrían las piernas y otra más le cubría los hombros. Se soltó el cabello pues sentía que ya le dolía la cabeza. Luego miró al techo e inhaló profundamente el aire, con cuidado, tratando de no lastimar más a sus pulmones ya acribillados por la tisis.

Frunció el ceño.

— _Tienes que hacerlo Agasha. Tienes que decírselo_ —se dijo así misma, tomando con las manos las cobijas y apretándolas ligeramente, tratando de ignorar el temblor de sus trémulos brazos; temblor que no sabía a qué clase de sentimiento pertenecía, si a lo débil que se sentía o al miedo que la atormentaba.

Pero ella sabía que debía ser franca y aclarar las cosas. Tenía que hablarle a Albafica con la verdad. Ahora que sus recuerdos habían regresado, las cosas para ella se presentaban con mucha más claridad y le sorprendía que el Santo de Piscis se negara a aceptar la situación por entero, como para decir que no importaba el hecho de que hubiera olvidado un acontecimiento así de importante de su vida.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo el alumno de Lugonis, entrando y colocando la infusión de té en la mesita que estaba dispuesta a un lado de la cama.

—Muchas gracias, Señor Albafica — Agasha sonrió y tomó el té, sintiendo como el calor aliviaba a su cuerpo por dentro, como si se dedicara a ofrecerle un masaje amable luego de un largo y exhausto día.

Seguido de eso, Albafica salió de la habitación, para regresar con una jícara con agua tibia y una pequeña toalla. Las colocó de igual forma en la mesita y se sentó a un lado.

—Tan pronto termines de tomar el té, colócate esta compresa en la frente y recuéstate. Ya es algo tarde y necesitas dormir —pidió Piscis, exprimiendo la toalla y colocándola en la mesita.

Agasha asintió, dando un profundo suspiro. Albafica por su lado, se levantó, disponiéndose a salir de la habitación.

—¡Espere! —pidió Agasha, antes de que el joven saliera por completo. Este por su lado, dio media vuelta, mirándola ligeramente extrañado.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó, preocupado —¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te ocurre algo?

—No, no es nada de eso… —se apresuró a aclarar la niña —, es sólo que… sigo pensando que es extraño que haya olvidado lo que ocurrió aquella ocasión, hace ocho años —ladeó la mirada. Albafica por su lado, sonrió.

—Tranquila, ya te dije que no es nada. Algunas veces soy algo despistado…

—No —le interrumpió, con la voz temblorosa. Piscis amplió un poco la mirada al verla hacer aquello, algo poco propio de ella —, no es algo trivial. Yo… yo… —apretó con fuerza la taza de té que sostenía entre sus manos—, yo sé porqué lo olvido. Yo sé la razón.

—¿De qué hablas Agasha? No entiendo… —El joven frunció el ceño, observando como la niña apretó los ojos, y un par de rebeldes lágrimas acontecieron entre sus pestañas, bajando rotundamente por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

El corazón de la florista tembló… pero completamente convencida de que era mejor hablar con la verdad, se dispuso a aceptar que gracias a las palabras que pronunciaría a continuación, quizá estaba por perder la amistad que tanto trabajo le había costado forjar con el Santo de Piscis.

Pero era preferible. Su corazón noble no se permitiría el lujo de una mentira, ni construiría la relación entre ella y Piscis a base de rodeos inútiles.

—Por mi culpa… —comenzó, llorando y aferrándose a su taza de té, como si fuera el único soporte que la anclara al mundo, protegiéndola del abismo al que estaba a punto de caer. Albafica seguía confundido.

—¿Tu culpa? ¿De qué hablas, Agasha? No has hecho nada malo —dijo, tratando de tranquilizarla con sus palabras, pero eso sólo pareció perturbarla más, ya que ella negó inmediatamente.

—¡No, fue mi culpa! —Albafica se sorprendió del temblor descontrolado en las manos de la niña— ¡Sí usted no hubiera usado el anillo en mí, habría podido salvar a su maestro Lugonis!

Albafica sintió un escalofrío cuando la oyó decir aquello.

—¿Qué? No… claro que yo no pensaría… algo así —se llevó una mano al rostro pues sintió que vomitaría. Un mareo repentino se apoderó de él. El aire que respiraba dentro de aquella cabaña entraba por su nariz como una vapor tóxico que ultrajaba su salud, siendo capaz de provocarle aquella nausea desde la primera vez que estuviera ahí, cuando eran lirios blancos los que poblaban el campo y fuera un hombre con el rostro de Lugonis el dueño de la casa.

—¡Lo lamento mucho, señor Albafica! —continuó Agasha, con un río de lágrimas desbordado sobre su rostro. Pero Piscis no supo cómo reaccionar, no había palabras en su boca y un sonido hueco y extraño se extendía sonoro en su mente, como impidiéndole pensar.

—Necesito ir a fuera, de repente me he sentido algo mareado —le dijo a Agasha, como ignorando sus lágrimas, no por frialdad, sino porque algo extraño estaba desarrollándose dentro del interior de Piscis. Agasha había traído a colación sentimientos que él mismo había desterrado de su corazón. De repente le pareció que su sangre era arena, y dentro de él había un desierto que separaba su piel de sus huesos.

—¿Señor Albafica? —cuestionó Agasha, mirándolo preocupada, todavía las lágrimas coronando sus ojos como estrellas fugaces. Sin embargo, Piscis no escuchaba nada. Su cabeza comenzó a doler, de súbito demasiados recuerdos se habían congregado en su mente que sintió que la cabeza estaba ardiéndole. Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Agasha apretó los ojos y lloró desconsoladamente.

El alumno de Lugonis se apresuró a salir de la cabaña. Necesitaba aire. No entendía muy bien porqué el estar en esa isla y en ese lugar, siempre le hacía surgir una fragilidad infantil que había enterrado años atrás. Cuando Luco lo llevó hasta la cabaña, en sus sueños los recuerdos de su maestro se amontonaron como una lluvia de pétalos rojos. Cuando volvió para cuidar de Agasha, en las noches el insomnio se dio a la tarea de protegerlo de esos mismos sueños.

Cuando dormía no podía controlar sus lágrimas. Fue esa la razón que provocó el temor y preocupación en los pequeños de Pefko y Agasha.

Pero pese a todo, seguía sin entender. ¿Qué clase de poder tenía ese lugar para extraer de él toda esa sensibilidad con tanta facilidad?

En lugar de ir a la costa, se dirigió al campo. Sin embargo, sus pies le fallaron, su cuerpo se tensó. Sin lograr hacer nada, cayó al suelo, donde fue recibido por el extenso pasto. Su cosmos parecía una estela de luz inquieta dentro de él. Le pareció increíble que no pudiese controlar su cuerpo ni su propio poder. Por más que intentaba moverse, sus extremidades no le respondían, como si su alma estuviese encerrada en un cadáver.

¿Cuándo había sufrido una crisis semejante? No lograba recordarlo con claridad.

Un hilo de sangre se dibujó desde sus labios hasta su barbilla. Al sentir el cálido líquido venenoso resbalar sobre su piel logró atrapar un recuerdo. Su primera crisis así. Cuando había perdido a su maestro. Cuando asesinó a Lugonis.

Sin poder evitarlo, la arcada llegó, haciéndolo vomitar. Por un momento estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia sangre.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan estúpidamente frágil.

 **—X—**

Pefko se despertó gracias a una ligera tos que le atacó en medio de sus sueños. Tenía un poco de fiebre, sin embargo, lo ignoró. Se incorporó de la cama y fue a revisar como se encontraba Agasha. La jovencita estaba sumida en un profundo sueño. Se aproximó hacía ella y le acarició el cabello.

—Yo la salvaré, señorita Agasha —susurró —, lo prometo.

Luego salió de la habitación, todavía algo adormilado. Se acostó en el camastro y se cubrió con las cobijas. Escondió sus pañuelos debajo de su almohada y se dispuso a volver a dormir. Estaba realmente agotado. Sus pequeños pulmones dolían, pero todavía eran capaces de hacer guardia a los latidos de su corazón.

Mientras tanto, en la ventana en donde instantes antes estuviesen contemplando las estrellas él y Agasha, un dulce ruiseñor vino a posarse para contemplar la estancia. Sus ojos brillantes miraron a Pefko. Luego extendió sus alas para emprender el vuelo al concretar que la persona a la que buscaba no estaba ahí.

A lo largo del cielo nocturno, su plumaje se encontró con el viento que daba vida a su vuelo, mismo que le guio hasta el campo donde yacía Albafica, inconsciente.

—Su corazón —susurró Afrodita—, creí que quería salvar a esa niña, pero siento demasiada duda sobre él… ¿Cuál será su verdadero deseo? —sin pensarlo demasiado, dejó atrás su apariencia de ave frágil para convertirse en la diosa del amor. Con cuidado acunó el rostro de Albafica entre sus manos, colocando la cabeza del joven sobre su regazo para que pudiera descansar. Amablemente le limpió la sangre que estaba esparcida alrededor de todo su rostro —, eres igual que Lugonis y Zander. Siempre sufriendo a solas y en silencio.

 **—X—**

 **El Santuario, Atenas. 7 años atrás.**

Las escaleras parecían interminables, especialmente para alguien que regresaba de misión y no quería hacer otra cosa más que aplastarse en cama y descansar. Pero las cosas no eran así de sencillas y Manigoldo sabía que ante todo debía reportar el resultado de su misiva con el Patriarca.

Sólo bostezó y se llevó una mano al cabello, peinándoselo. Lo cierto es que todo él estaba hecho un desastre, por lo que le pareció divertida la forma en como intentó arreglar su cabello vuelto estropajo simplemente para intentar mostrar un mejor porte. Pero finalmente ¿a quién engañaba? la tarea que le había encomendado el patriarca no le había resultado tan fácil, aunque finalmente logró vencer. Eso era lo importante ¿no?

Terminó por subir las escaleras que llevaban de Piscis al Templo Papal. Le pareció extraño el no haber visto a Lugonis ahí, cuidando de su puesto, algo que sucedía ya desde hace algunos días.

Se adentró al vestíbulo del templo. Ya sólo faltaba abrir aquellas enormes puertas y todo estaría listo… Sin embargo, algo inesperado lo alertó.

Una explosión de cosmos proveniente del Salón del Trono. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo las puertas se abrieron, y el cosmos expulsó a alguien tan rápido que Manigoldo apenas alcanzó a entender que se trataba de Albafica, quien se estrelló contra una de las columnas. Una enorme herida que recorría su pecho sangraba considerablemente.

—¿Albafica? —cuestionó Manigoldo. —¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó, apresurándose hacía él. Pero incluso estando así de lastimado, Albafica no perdió de vista su más importante tarea.

—¡No te acerques a mí, Manigoldo!

—¿Qué? Pero… —no fue capaz de terminar la oración porque una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Cuando Manigoldo volteó la mirada se encontró ahí con Sage quien mantenía un porte más serio de lo común y negaba con la cabeza, dándole a entender a su sucesor que mantuviera su temple.

Albafica se levantó como pudo y se arrodilló, a una distancia considerable, ante Sage.

—Lamento mucho las molestias que le he causado, Su Ilustrísima —sus ojos se escondieron entre los flequillos azules manchados de sangre—, le suplico que me de unos momentos para sanar mis heridas en la estancia de Piscis. Luego de eso yo mismo vendré a limpiar este desastre, mientras tanto no permita que nadie se acerque a esta sangre venenosa que se ha regado por el suelo.

—Está bien Albafica, ve —dijo Sage, serio. Seguido de eso, el joven se apresuró a retirarse a la estancia que anteriormente hubiese cuidado su maestro. Mientras tanto, los ojos de Manigoldo miraron la escena de una manera incrédula.

—Oye viejo ¿qué pasó aquí? —cuestionó extrañado—, no me digas que fuiste tú quien causó esas heridas en Albafica.

—Claro que no he sido yo —señaló Sage, dando la vuelta para regresar al trono. Manigoldo le siguió.

—¿Entonces qué fue lo qué pasó? —al adentrarse en la estancia, el Santo de Cáncer observó que en medio de la misma se encontraba la Caja de Pandora de la Armadura de Piscis.

—Lugonis murió. Eso pasó —dijo Sage, sentándose en el trono —Albafica vino a entregar su armadura.

—¿Qué? ¿Lugonis? —Manigoldo estaba impresionado y al mismo tiempo perturbado por aquella noticia — ¿Cómo pasó eso?

—Albafica lo mató.

Luego de esta noticia, Sage alzó la mirada y se encontró con el porte de Manigoldo, completamente intrigado y confundido. Simplemente suspiró con tristeza, antes de comenzar a dar su explicación.

—Es el destino de Piscis. Para que el sucesor de la armadura adquiera la sangre venenosa, primero debe pasar por el ritual de Lazos Rojos, que consiste en que el maestro y discípulo intercambian una gota de sangre para transferir el veneno. Al final quien obtenga la sangre más peligrosa será aquel que sobreviva —miró a Manigoldo seriamente —, si Lugonis murió significa que la sangre de Albafica se volvió más peligrosa y mortal. Él es, por derecho, el nuevo Caballero de Piscis.

—¿Entonces por qué dejó su armadura aquí? —Manigoldo todavía no lograba comprender.

Sage miró amargamente a la Caja de Pandora de Piscis.

—Cuando Albafica vino aquí para darme informe de todo lo que había ocurrido, le pedí que, como último requisito, ya sólo quedaba que llamara a la armadura para que ésta le aceptara como su nuevo portador —cerró los ojos—, así lo hizo, pero el cosmos de la armadura y de Albafica chocaron, por eso él salió herido.

—¿La armadura lo rechazó? —cuestionó de inmediato, Manigoldo —, ¡Eso es imposible!

—Y lo es —Cáncer observó el semblante agobiado de Sage—, aunque estoy seguro de que Albafica también piensa lo mismo: que la armadura lo rechazó. Empero, no fue así lo que sucedió en realidad, mas bien fue el cosmos de Albafica el que inconscientemente rechazó la armadura.

—Pero… —Manigoldo ya no supo qué decir.

—A fin de cuentas, es enteramente comprensible que Albafica ahora mismo rechace la armadura de su maestro, que también fue como un padre para él. Ver la armadura y recordar lo que tuvo que hacer para obtenerla lo han sumido en un conflicto interno, ya que Albafica era completamente ingenuo a lo que sucedería una vez él y Lugonis concluyeran el ritual.

 **—X—**

Cuando Albafica terminó de curar sus heridas y de limpiar él mismo el desastre que había dejado en la recámara del Patriarca, se dirigió al jardín donde estaba el túmulo de su maestro.

Se sentó frente a la lápida que rezaba cruelmente el nombre que titulaba al único hombre que pudiera haber llamado alguna vez como un padre. Lo peor del asunto es que la piedra cargaba con más dignidad el peso de ese nombre de lo que él era capaz de hacer.

—Buenas noches, maestro —habló Albafica, intentando sonreír —, lamento traerle malas noticias, pero parece que al final la Armadura de Piscis no me aceptó como su portador — lo dijo con una voz tan fantasmal que apenas y él se escuchó así mismo —, qué triste ¿verdad? Al final todo fue en vano…

Sus lágrimas terminaron encontrándose con las rosas que adornaban la tumba de Lugonis.

—¿Sabe, maestro? Debo admitir que me siento un poco enojado. ¿Por qué no me dijo todo lo que iba a pasar si yo aceptaba el ritual? ¿No le parece que fue un poco egoísta de su parte?

Tensó la mandíbula. Apretó los ojos. El viento le revolvió los cabellos. Las primeras gotas de lluvia acariciaron sus lágrimas.

—Pero entiendo su situación. No era fácil para usted decirme la verdad… no quería poner trabas a mi destino como Caballero, no quería ser un impedimento para que yo me volviera más fuerte.

Se llevó una mano al rostro. De repente se sintió mareado, pero lo ignoró.

—También debo ser sincero con usted —tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar—, admito que, por un momento, me arrepentí profundamente de haber usado el anillo que me dio esa nereida con la niña hija del vendedor de flores de Rodorio. Si yo hubiera guardado ese anillo… probablemente lo hubiera podido salvar a usted ¿no es así?

Su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse.

—Pero no puedo culparla a ella. Es una niña hermosa, muy enérgica y recurrente. Las sonrisas que me regaló cuando estuvimos juntos en el barco y la manera en cómo sus ojos me miraban, agradeciéndome a cada instante, me hizo entender que el que hubiese usado el anillo en ella había valido la pena. Su derecho a vivir no se lo puede prohibir nadie, y estoy seguro de que usted se hubiera sentido asqueado si yo hubiera guardado el anillo en lugar de salvarla.

El veneno inundó su boca. Terminó desparramándose por el suelo. La lluvia se encargó de limpiar su rostro de la sangre y lágrimas que habían cubierto su nívea piel.

—¿Entonces porque no dejo de sentir este odio? —logró murmurar. De repente, se le hizo imposible moverse.

Fue cuando Albafica entendió. Se sentía traicionado y el odio se apretaba alrededor de su corazón. Pero sabía que no podía culpar ni odiar a Lugonis, mucho menos a Agasha. ¿Entonces en dónde debía vaciar todo eso que sentía?

Fue como colapsó. Más y más sangre se derramó de su boca y él no podía moverse, por más que intentara. Por un momento creyó que se ahogaría, que no hacía falta llorarle más a Lugonis porque pronto le vería.

Porque entendió que se odiaba así mismo. Odiaba su destino. Y la crisis que sufría era el producto del conflicto de su cosmos, que rechazaba su sangre maldita, rechazando con ella su destino y el campo de batalla de esa lucha no era otro más que el cuerpo de Albafica.

Continuará…

 **NdA:** La canción que canta Agasha se titula "Epitafio de Seikilos" es la canción más vieja de la que se tienen registros de la Antigua Grecia.

Próximo capítulo final. ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!


End file.
